Scandalous Affair
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: No one expected them to be together, not even themselves. But magic wished their union and nothing else mattered. Mpreg warning
1. Sabbat of Beltane

**Title:** **Scandalous Affair**

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** After Book 7. I've taken many liberties with the timeline. Details as the story progresses.

**Summary:** No one expected them to be together, not even themselves. But magic wished their union and nothing else mattered.

**Pairs:**Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The mists were thick that night, enhanced by the fires that had burned since the night fell, hiding the moon and the stars that stood over the ancient woods. The drums had long since stopped but the magic was still strong resonating in the air. The insanity they had been driven by had long ago dissipated. They could now both see and feel and think clearly. The unlikely pair were still entwined on the soft forest bed, the high from the magic making both light headed and tired. Green eyes tried hard not to stare at the white blond haired man that was resting on his chest, head tucked just below his chin. It was even harder to ignore the larger and wider frame that was crushing him pleasantly, keeping him warm as the heat from their coupling was fading.<p>

When Harry had turned seventeen Hermione had given him a book on wizards' traditions. He had read it only recently and he had been reluctant at first to participate in a traditional All Hallows Eve celebration. But Charlie and the Twins had insisted and he had had a wonderful time. So he was understandingly eager to participate in more ceremonies.

The night of Beltane (1) had intrigued him with the vivid celebrations, though the descriptions the books gave had not done it justice. The twins and their dragon handler brother had been shocked when he had told them and they had been the ones to tell him that Beltane was a very intense celebration where magic run rampant. It was Spring time after all, the time of fertility and creation, and magic usually pulsed strongly, calling to the attendees and initiating hunts during which no one knew what would happen. Harry had listened mortified as they told him that orgies were not excluded as magic had to be paid in some way, blood, sweat and other bodily fluids were payment enough. But Harry was curious and he had resolved that he would follow whatever magic wanted. After all, magic had saved him when he was an infant, had gotten him away from the Dursley's, led him to Hogwarts and his friends, he felt it was a duty.

When he had arrived in the island in the middle of a lake at the magical preserve in Snowdonia, Wales. There had been many wizards and witches, adults young and old and not just from the British Isles either. It started normally enough. The fires were built by the wizards manually, twig after twig, until there were piles all around. The women carried various foods and wines as offerings. Harry had brought his own offering, bread he had made without magic that very morning. He joined the festivities, drinking the wine, eating the fruit, dancing half naked, face and torso covered in paint, around the festive fires. Gradually the mists had thickened around the clearing and a thrum of magic pulsed around them, through them. Harry had felt something similar during Halloween but not of that magnitude. He was one of the few who could still stand once the pressure left him, leaving his body burning with an inexplicable fire.

Harry did not realize why or how but the magic was like a whisper urging him to run, to hunt. He moved stealthily through the ancient forest, feeling the magic urging him, feeling the other wizards and witches enter the hunt. But there was one signature that caught Harry's attention in all the frenzy.

After that it was a blur. And now he lay there with Lucius Malfoy resting on top of him.

"This is so… weird," Harry sighed.

The blond lifted his head and the former Gryffindor found himself staring into smoke-grey eyes.

"Magic has a mind of its own," Lucius whispered as he pulled his body up, peeling it away from the younger wizard. Even naked as he was, hair not as primp as Harry was used to seeing on the man, and with his fine toned body covered in paint, Lucius had an odd sort of dignity and class that Harry could not tear his eyes away from. It was only then settling in that he had spent the better part of the night in that man.

"And I must say," Lucius continued in that lazy drawl of his, "You have amazing skills."

Harry's breath hitched as the blond moved down his body with all the grace of a panther and the dangerous feeling one gave. The magic was no longer in control of them and Harry could not imagine why Lucius was acting much like he had when the green eyed wizard had caught up with him earlier that night. A gasp escaped him when Lucius' mouth latched on the skin of his stomach, licking away the evidence of their coupling. Harry's eyes went wide as he watched Lucius, especially when the older wizard met his eyes and gave him a dark smirk. Harry was tired but despite that his cock was stirring again.

Lucius' smirk turned into a devilish grin as he moved his body lower along Harry's until his mouth was directly above his member. Harry's breath was knocked out of him when he was enveloped by the blonde's talented mouth.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry exclaimed as his back arched off the ground. Lucius' big hands held onto his thighs, pulling him down as the blond used his tongue around the head and slowly worked his mouth so that Harry was soon panting. He was still sensitive and the blond knew exactly how to make him lose his mind. Harry felt the heat pooling and he tried to push the man away.

"Let it go," Lucius pulled away long enough to tell him.

"N-no."

Again that infuriating smug look and Harry was unable to hold back anymore. Soon he was crying out his release in the night.

Harry was seeing stars for a while and his dazed appearance made the older wizard look smug.

"You have amazing stamina," Lucius commented. "I'd forgotten what youth does to libido." He was now sitting close to Harry looking around for whatever clothes he wore before the younger wizard had jumped him. He noticed a cloth that was more like a rag. "Ruined," he said with a sneer. "You Potter have claws."

Harry snorted while inwardly thinking about a certain animagus form of his. The wizard stood and looked around for his pair of pants, trying to avoid looking at the very naked blond man.

"Try the tree branch," Lucius told him.

Harry started. "Yes, I'll do that."

A chuckle came from the blond. "You can look at me you know. I've had your cock in my mouth and arse. That is familiar enough, isn't it?"

Harry could not hold the blush that spread on his face. He turned around and saw the man sitting comfortably on the ground as if it were his own prized couch, not caring that he was naked before a former enemy or that Harry was his son's age.

"Spill," Lucius told him.

"This is…" Harry groaned. "I can't believe I had sex with you."

"That makes two of us," Lucius told him. "I did not know you were a Pagan, though."

"I wasn't, still am not," Harry replied. "But I was curious about magical traditions so..." he shrugged.

Lucius shook his head at that and he slowly stood. He was still taller than Harry but the raven haired wizard had hit a growth spurt at eighteen so he just came up to the blonde's chin now.

"That explains how I've never seen you before," Lucius commented.

Harry blinked. "This happens often?" he yelled.

"Only when the Magic wants it to happen. It feeds from the wizards attending. Last time a similar event happened was when the Dark Lord attended Lughnasadh (2). My father had attended. The stronger the wizards…" he trailed off. He eyed Harry with a new found appreciation. "You are full of hidden talents Harry." His grey eyes trailed along the younger wizard's body, stopping appreciatively at his hip level.

Harry fought any urge to squirm as he was under the older wizard's scrutiny. He quickly, wordlessly summoned his article of clothing and hurriedly dressed in his jeans after using another wordless spell, a cleaning spell this time, to refresh himself. He eyed the aristocrat one last time. Lucius nodded at him and Harry turned around and left.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**(1)****A/N:** Below I have posted a bit on **Beltane **as a festivity and its meaning:

The Witches' Sabbat of Beltane officially begins at moonrise on May Day eve, April 30th. Beltane is a fire festival and is opposite Samhain on the Wheel of the Year. Samhain is the time when the veil between the worlds is the thinnest, and Beltane is the time when the worlds are furthest apart. On this day we celebrate the May Queen of fertility and passion, a time when the Maiden of Spring comes of age and celebrates the fullness of her sexuality. The Maypole, symbol of the Tree of Life, or Moon Tree, is decorated with flowers and ribbons. The Great Rite is sexual license, "When we act out the lovemaking of nature by loving each other". It is the celebration of youth, of love and fun. It is a time of jumping through the Beltane bonfire. You can also light a fire in your fireplace. If you do not have a fireplace, you might light thirteen dark green candles to symbolize the Beltane fire.

**(2) Lughnasadh:** Autumn Equinox


	2. Scandalous!

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** After Book 7. I've taken many liberties with the timeline. Details as the story progresses.

**Pairs:**Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmauld Place was a quiet neighbourhood and Number 12, which was under <em>Fidelius<em>, was not an exception. Out of the four occupants, two were asleep. Kreacher, the aged house elf was walking through the house tidying up for the day while Andromeda Tonks, formerly Black, was busy in the kitchen. Being back in her aunt's house was strange to her. The London house of the Black's used to be a dreary and dark place but after the newest owner was through with redecorating the house had a whole new look. The dark woods and old tapestries had given the place the air of a haunted house. Now lighter woods and bright colours made it more inviting and homier. The ugly portraits and garish decapitated elf heads were burned to oblivion and new Muggle and magical pictures gave it a happier note, as well as the many framed pictures of a happy toddler with various hair colours and older pictures of the Potters and the Tonks and the Lupins. Harry Potter had done a great job creating a home for him and his godson, practically his son by the way he treated the child. Kreacher had also changed for the better and no foul words could be heard from his mouth. The newest occupant was the widowed witch after much cajoling from Harry and the added treat of seeing her grandson whenever she liked. So she was now rooming with a barely twenty year old wizard, a toddler and a house elf and she kept an eye on the newest males of her life.

Andromeda was a perceptive witch and she was proud of this fact. She had supported her decision to part ways with her family for the love of a Muggleborn man. She had not broken under the pressure then and she was not about to do so now. She knew how to see between words, she had to in order to protect her family. She was still an attractive woman, as most Blacks tended to be when they matured. Her once completely dark black hair had prominent white streaks. The grief and losses in her life had dimmed the light in her eyes somewhat but her grandson and her nephew's godson were the only ones who could make the witch smile. And they seemed to succeed in their goal as her gloomy spells were fewer and tended to hit her when she was alone. She had in no way forgotten the loss of her husband and daughter but the pain was not so bitter any more. Now, after the war, after the loss of her beloved husband and her darling daughter she had come across a new kind of family. Had anyone ever told her that the so called Saviour of Magical Britain would be staying with her she would never believe them.

The witch saw said youth stumble into the kitchen, his hair worse than a bird nest, wearing a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms and a simple flannel top. He looked adorable, like a kid really, especially as he was carrying an even smaller child on his hip. Andromeda's smile widened as her baby grandson, barely two years old, had the same and even worse bed hair than his godfather and looked adorable in his cute pyjamas that had magical animals rolling around the mint coloured fabric. Both boys were rubbing sleep from their eyes. Any lingering dark thoughts were expelled from her mind.

Unable to help herself anymore, the witch giggled at the sight they made.

"'Morning," Harry nodded at her. Teddy waved a bit before nodding off against Harry's chest.

Andromeda shook her head. "You two," she said with merriment. "Kreacher has breakfast ready. As soon as you're awake I want to hear everything about your Beltane celebration Harry. And you will tell me why you boys are so tired today."

Harry immediately agreed and followed her into the kitchen. Andromeda managed to coax Teddy out of his godfather's lap so the young man could eat his breakfast in relative peace. Once the former Gryffindor had some coffee in his system, the witch started drilling him for answers.

"It was in the middle of Snowdonia a very quiet location. Apart from us," Harry told her. "It was very nice. The atmosphere, the food."

"What did you bring?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, I baked some bread. Kreacher nearly had a fit when he saw me in the kitchen," the wizard told her.

Andromeda smiled. "Oh, I bet he did. I also bet that the bread must have tasted wonderful."

Harry blushed at the praise.

"What else?" the witch inquired. "You came back near dawn I hear."

"You know, I believe house elves are bigger gossips than some witches I knew from Gryffindor," Harry sighed.

"He means well," Andromeda told Harry. "He has taken a great liking to you; he practically adores you much like he did Regulus."

Harry said nothing to that; it was after all the truth. He soon started telling Andromeda all about the Beltane festivities with vivid gestures and a whole new light in his eyes.

"I was told a hunt took place," the witch hinted.

The raven haired wizard blushed making Andromeda certain she had hit a goldmine of gossip. "Oho, now I'm even more curious than before. Did my Harry participate in a hunt?"

Harry shrugged. His face had turned a rather adorable shade of red and the colour kept spreading.

"Hm, was it nice? Who did magic pair you up with, a boy or a girl?" Andromeda cleverly guessed that Harry had ended up having sex with one of the participants of the hunt.

"A man."

The witch studied him. "Then he was older than you. And since there cannot be stronger wizards, at least power wise, you must have topped."

Harry gaped.

"Do mind the flies," Andromeda teased. "I hear the taste is awful."

The green eyed wizard rolled his eyes. The witch could give insults like any decent Slytherin. The fact that she had married a Muggle did not erase the fact that she was a Black and that he, Harry, had slept with her sister's husband, no matter how estranged the two witches were. He knew he needed to at least tell one person about this lest he burst from carrying a secret as big as this. Andromeda was a good candidate and she would either hex him or laugh her head off.

"I did top," Harry admitted, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh? And who was your lucky broodmare?"

"You've met him before. You're even related to him," Harry told her.

The witch frowned in thought.

"I topped Lucius Malfoy," Harry declared.

Andromeda blinked. And then she started laughing. Teddy looked up from his milk bottle and his colour changing milk at the loud sound, watching his grandma with wide, adorable eyes.

"Come on, it's not that funny," Harry muttered.

"Oh, my Harry, you are simply precious. You bring so much happiness in my life."

"It's not funny when it's me you're getting your kinks from."

Andromeda caught her breath and gave him a pat on the head.

"Pinch my cheek and I'll draw my wand on you," Harry warned her.

"Worry not my dear jester; I believe I have enough happy thoughts to conjure an army of Patroni. Though if any of them resemble youthful nude men…"

"Andromeda!" Harry exclaimed scandalized.

The witch burst in giggles. Harry turned to his godson, picking the boy up tenderly. The child was giving Andromeda awed looks.

"Yes, your Nana is insane," he told Teddy. "I hope it skips your generation," he added solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>


	3. Just between them

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks after Beltane... <strong>

Diagon Alley was busier than a bee hive and Lucius Malfoy sneered in distaste at this. He hated large crowds as people kept bumping into him. The large crowd was unusual and a completely unwelcome sight, especially on a day he wanted to take a stroll in the alley. He usually chose shopping in other magical markets, preferably on the continent but he was not feeling up to a Portkey trip. Hence the use of the Malfoy coach after a century of abandonment in the family stables. He was after a couple of books that had never graced his family's library before. So he braved the trip to Flourish and Blott's. As luck and fate would have it, that day he had the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one spell. Because in the middle of the busy shop, he came face to face with none other than Harry Potter.

Confrontations were not his thing. Prior experience had proven that things rarely ended well in confrontations. Still there was no way to ignore the man he had bumped face to face with in the middle of the busiest store in Diagon Alley.

"Mr. Malfoy," the green eyed wizard greeted. He tried to fight his rising blush as a torrent of memories came over him. Who knew that 'knowing' another person so intimately could be so embarrassing? It had not happened before with Harry.

The aristocrat was aware the way the younger man's gaze travelled all over his body, lingering on all the proper places. Gloved hands flexed around the cane that now housed Lucius' newest wand.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry swallowed a lump that formed on his throat. "Nice to see you, sir. Have a nice day," he said before walking past the blond man.

"A moment, Mister Potter."

The younger of the two halted. He tried ignoring his growing nervousness while turning around to face Malfoy again.

"This is too public a place," Malfoy continued. "There's a place close by we could use, if you would come along."

"Is it about that night? Harry asked.

Lucius gave a short nod and the younger wizard sighed shortly before agreeing.

"I'll just pay for these," he eyed the few fairy tale books he was carrying. "Then we can leave."

The blond aristocrat followed Harry to the counter, his own plans of book shopping forgotten. Afterwards he led them in Diagon Alley and to a shop called 'Indigo Scales', a coffee shop/ bar/ restaurant that catered to the wealthier than average witch and wizard. The interior was made with dark cherry wood panels and discreet lighting, no paintings whatsoever. They entered a long corridor where hushed whispers reached Harry's ears. There were many doors and not one person in sight.

"There's an empty booth," Lucius pointed at an open door half way in the long corridor.

Harry entered first and claimed a seat in a booth that took up the space of that tiny, makeshift room. For such a cramped place it certainly looked comfortable. The leather made sofa and the spotless, almost polished to shine table made the small room cosy. Lucius slid into a seat across from Harry and the doorway that led to the room was sealed closed magically, giving them the privacy they needed. Harry was quite impressed by this.

Then two menus popped into existence before each of them.

"Anything to drink?" Lucius asked.

Harry realized it was like the dinner at the Triwizard Yule Ball. And as no matter how much he wanted to get drunk, he knew it was unwise to be vulnerable in front of a Malfoy, never mind the fact that it was still too early. The conversation was bound to be serious and Harry chose a comfort drink.

"Hot chocolate with a scoop of whipped cream," he said before tapping his choice on the menu with a finger.

"Same," Lucius declared. "With a touch of brandy."

Their orders appeared before them with a soft pop.

"So," Harry broached the subject first. "You wanted us to talk, privately."

"Yes, no one else knows what took place during Beltane."

Harry focused on the chocolate before him. He would really, really hate to have Lucius know that his estranged sister in law was actually quite familiar with the happenings during Beltane. Now that was the perfect recipe for disaster.

"When the Hunt started the wild magic that was free in the air that day searched for the most available and compatible vessels," Lucius spoke like he had the text book before him. "A congregation like the one we were part of and others that were probably happening across the globe were receivers of this. The ritualistic offerings of wine and food, the chanting, it helped."

Harry gulped down some of the hot chocolate. It was divine and the cream made it even sweeter. He focused back on Lucius after his small 'pick-me-up'.

"So that was what I felt? Wild magic taking control over mine? It felt like I was drunk or high or knocked out with one of Madam Pomfrey's potions," Harry commented.

"It is a high. Of the best kind," the older wizard admitted. "The way power rushes through your veins, making the blood hum, heightening all your senses, your own magic running across your skin and that primal hunger, that ancient and most basic drive." His grey eyes were almost glowing at the mere memory of that night.

Harry could not take his eyes off of Lucius. "And the outlet had to be sex?"

The smirk on Lucius' face was almost vicious. "Magic works in mysterious ways and no one can hope to predict them."

"Tell me about it," Harry grumbled as he played with the cup in front of him. "It happened. We slept together. It's over. Can we just forget about it?"

"If only things were so simple," Lucius told him. "That was your first hunt. As a first timer you probably don't know that things change now."

"Change? How?" Harry said with alarm.

Lucius drew his wand. At the wide green eyes he elaborated. "I'm going to change the colour of the cup," he warned.

As he cast the magic, Harry felt a shiver down his spine.

The blond was now giving him a gleeful smirk. "Delicious, isn't it?"

"I-I felt your magic when you cast," Harry muttered. He blinked as he had another thought. "You would feel mine as well?"

Lucius nodded. "Though only if we are close enough."

"Thank Merlin!" Harry exhaled in relief.

"Indeed," was Lucius' bland response.

"The reason you wanted to talk to me was this?" Harry asked. He was finally beginning to relax. "So, is this permanent?"

"Not quite Mister Potter," Lucius told the younger boy. "I wanted to make you understand. And no, the sensitivity will go in another week or so."

Harry sank back in the leather couch. There was most certainly something more serious than this new found sensitivity to each other's magic then. Harry studied the aristocrat across from him. Lucius Malfoy had to be at least as old as Andromeda (well, maybe a bit younger) but he did not look his age. Magic was to blame, Harry knew, and not those cosmetic glamour spells either. Lucius Malfoy had looked awful during Voldemort's second rise to power and during those long drawn out trials that followed. But that night of Beltane he had looked sinfully handsome. Today was no different. Still, no matter how handsome or elegant the blond was, he did not resemble the composed aristocratic wizard that Harry remembered since that first meeting at _Flourish and Blott's. _

"Something else happened during the Hunt," Harry deduced. "Something big, bigger than this magic sensitivity we have going on."

Lucius pursed his thin lips together and nodded. He brought his own mug of chocolate to his lips before pausing a bit.

"I should not have ordered it with brandy," he muttered.

That sentence nudged at Harry's mind. The green eyed wizard studied the one sitting across from him. The blond certainly looked discomfited.

"You don't have to tell me unless you want to," he told Lucius.

Lucius gave a rather inelegant snort. "I could just show you later, but that would be crude and cowardly."

Harry bit his tongue to keep a childish comeback as to why Slytherin's (even former ones) should not be that concerned with cowardice as it was second nature to them.

"But this other thing... Mister Potter you need to understand that during a Hunt, and I have attended a number, I get paired up often and I usually am the hunter, not the prey. And I've never met a strong witch or wizard. The pull had never before been so... insistent and..."

"Savage?" Harry offered.

"Quite."

Concern flashed in Harry's face. "I did not hurt you, did I?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not really. I liked it rough. What I meant to say is that usually I could resist the pull when I did not like the partner Magic chose for me. And when I gave in, I had enough of my wits to actually cast the proper charms.

The green eyed wizard had that thought again that something was too familiar about this yet he still was unable to pin point what that was.

"What kind of charms?" he almost dreaded asking.

"Contraceptives," Lucius responded.

Harry felt his train of thought derail and then crash. He was left staring at the blond wizard sitting across the table from him.

"You are saying you are pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>


	4. Aftershock

**Title:** **Scandalous Affair**

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** After Book 7. I've taken many liberties with the timeline. Details as the story progresses.

**Summary:** No one expected them to be together, not even themselves. But magic wished their union and nothing else mattered.

**Pairs:**Harry Potter/ Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are saying you are pregnant."<p>

A long silence stretched between the two wizards. During that time Harry was expecting George Weasley to barge in and yell 'Surprise! You've been pranked!' Perhaps even Lucius was the redhead under Polyjuice? Charlie maybe? Andromeda could have told them just to play her own prank on poor Harry. It was completely plausible and utterly probable but Lucius Malfoy remained stone faced and Harry's belief that this was an elaborate joke on him evaporated.

"You are serious with this," Harry realized.

"Yes. I am pregnant, for real, and the child is without a doubt your offspring," Lucius stated.

Harry lost whatever colour he had on his face. "Shit."

"How eloquent," the blonde mocked.

The former Gryffindor glared at the older wizard. "Just shut up. It's not easy."

"Imagine my position then boy," Lucius' voice came out like a hiss, venomous in its intensity. His composure was lost and his panic and fear, every emotion that had been festering since he had found out about his pregnancy came forth.

The green eyed wizard felt a headache building. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry," he muttered as soon as he exhaled. The pounding in his temples was not getting any better. Harry groaned and lifted two hands to start massaging his temples. Yup, the headache was getting worse. Or was it a stroke? Could wizards even get strokes? Harry opened his eyes and glanced across the table at Lucius. The man was already married, he had a son his age, and the wife was near Andromeda's age. "This is just my luck," the youth muttered.

Lucius glared.

"What? I'm telling the truth!" Harry defended himself. "You would not even be in this situation had it been anyone else!"

The blond scoffed at first but then he sighed. "True, I'll give you that. What are you going to do about that devilish Potter luck?"

"No monastery will take me," Harry cheekily replied.

The comment made Lucius less tense but the man was still very serious about the mess they were in. Harry realized this and dropped the grin that had formed moments before.

"Listen," Harry told him. "This is too sudden for me, just so you know, and while I never ever saw this coming, this baby, I'm not against it. But it is your body and your family on the line. No one can touch me; no one can hurt me about this. I have nothing to lose. I… damn it; I never was one for words."

While Harry tried to find the right words to express himself, Lucius considered the younger wizard. The Saviour (the press had never been imaginative) was no longer a short, scrawny kid, but a respectable young man, was untouchable. The current Minister for Magic was a former Order member and Harry Potter was quite friendly with the wizard. The Gryffindor would be able to get away with murder. A scandal of this kind would be different though. It was not just their respective ages that were problematic (it was quite the age gap) but also his married status and former political inclinations that would undoubtedly raise hackles among the magical population, both in Great Britain and in the continent where Potter had many friends and supporters.

"We need to be practical," Lucius commented. "First you must learn that abortions, while known in the magical community are also punishable by law. Our numbers are so small that every witch and wizard counts."

Harry blinked. "I did not know that, about abortions."

Lucius gave a weary sigh. "Yes, another thing you need to know is the exceptions. When the child is conceived with the aid of love potions and thus considered the product of rape, the carrier is free to do whatever they want, or if it is a case of line theft, the victim can have the Aurors arrest the perpetrator and then everything will be taken care of by St. Mungo's.

"Makes sense," the green eyed wizard agreed.

"Also, Amortentia is proven to harm the child, causing mental illness, heart diseases and infertility in the offspring. Six out of ten children born out of love potions are also proven squibs."

"That explains so much," Harry muttered. At Lucius' raised eyebrow he elaborated. "Voldemort," he ignored Lucius' wince, "Or Tom Riddle if you will, was the product of such union. Merope Gaunt, his mother, used a love potion to lure Tom's father."

Lucius opened his mouth to ask how Harry knew all these things before their predicament rushed to the forefront of his thoughts again. "Never mind others. I am just telling you our options."

"There was no potion with us," Harry stated. "Just freakishly powerful ambient magic doing its own thing."

"Exactly. I searched past cases trying to find anything remotely similar to us. So far I learned that Blaise Zabini, your and Draco's year mate at Hogwarts was conceived this way. The mother tried aborting the baby but the magic would not let her."

Harry caught on. "This child will be born, no matter what."

"Exactly."

"Okay. That's not so bad," Harry commented. "Imagine, there will be a little Malfoy running around soon, well, crawling at first but you get my point."

"You gave the sperm and your line is older," Lucius commented.

Harry almost did a double take but in the end he took it in his stride.

"Make that a baby Potter–Black then," Harry corrected.

But Lucius was far from done. "It also means that since I already have an heir," here the blond scowled a bit, "Laws dictate that the child belongs to the heir-less parent."

Harry gasped in shock. "There's a law about this?" At Lucius dark face it was Harry's turn to scowl. "Of course there is. Bloody obscure laws. So, if I am hearing this well, you are telling me that if we took this to a court I would win custody."

Lucius gave a short, grudging nod.

"That's all fine and dandy but family is as important to me as it is to you. Plus, you are carrying the child for nine months."

The blond coughed. "Seven, almost. Magic is at work here."

"Okay then, seven months. Not even you mister high and mighty are immune love. You have proven you love your son so this little one," he pointed at Lucius' midriff, "won't be left out. The child will have two parents, at least. For that I can assure you."

And just like that, Lucius Malfoy calmed down considerably.

Then Harry cursed again.

"Shit. A baby."

"Just sinking in Potter?"

"Yes. And call me Harry. Considering everything…"

The blond struggled a bit. "And you may call me Lucius."

Harry jerked his head to give a short nod. The feeling that he would be a parent in a few months really settles and the seer though made him slightly nauseous with worry. The headache returned with vengeance.

"The two of us, parents." Harry closed his eyes again and leaned back on the seat.

"It's a crazy word," Lucius commented. He was touching his cup but made no move to drink.

"You already had your meltdown in privacy, didn't you?" the younger man asked, eyes still closed.

"I will never admit that," the former Slytherin responded.

Harry chuckled dryly. "This is so…"

"I know."

"It won't be pretty, or easy."

"I know that too."

"Fuck."

"Pot-Harry, stop with the crude language."

"I will. How long did your not-meltdown last?"

Lucius' lips twitched. "Two days."

"Fine! Give me that long and then I'll stop cursing."

"Fair enough."

Harry sighed, thinking that he had to reveal this sometime. There was one thing he really dreaded. "I have to tell Andromeda." The witch would have a blast, he knew.

It was Lucius' turn to curse. He knew exactly to whom Harry was referring to. "Mordred's balls," the wizard muttered. He had forgotten the rumours that the youth across from him had been living with the Black witch, his wife's estranged sister. From what he remembered of Andromeda Black, now Tonks, the woman was outspoken and bossy and quite formidable, as all Blacks tended to be.

"Yes," Harry gave a knowing half smile. "She's going to be a pain about this. She already knows we had sex, just so you know. I doubt this will surprise her much." She would probably blink, burst into peals of laughter and then pat his cheek and offer him treacle tart, the green eyed wizard mused. "And after Andy, I have to tell my friends and the Weasley's. That will be a tad more difficult." An understatement and Lucius' scoff showed what the blond wizard thought of Harry's airy comment. "Also you need to let your family know."

"To quote an uncouth Gryffindor I met, fuck," the aristocratic wizard commented.

Harry smiled. "Don't swear Lucius."

"Harry?"

"Yes Lucius?"

"Don't be a brat."

"Are you having another meltdown?"

"No."

"Panic attack?"

"I won't dignify that with a response."

Harry met Lucius eyes and the two men shared a small smile.

"I have to tell Andromeda soon, like today," Harry commented.

"My wife is visiting relatives in Austria and Draco is in Italy. They will not return for at least another week or two," Lucius spoke. "It is not something I wish to inform them in a letter so will wait until they return."

Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>


	5. Spilling the beans

**Title:** **Scandalous Affair**

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** After Book 7. I've taken many liberties with the timeline. Details as the story progresses.

**Summary:** No one expected them to be together, not even themselves. But magic wished their union and nothing else mattered.

**Pairs:**Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry returned to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his whole body feeling heavier than lead. He never saw the torpedo that was his godson rush toward him until the toddler collided with his legs.<p>

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Teddy called out excitedly.

The green eyed wizard stared down with amusement. "What do you want, you little rascal? And shouldn't you be napping?"

Teddy eeped and took off down the hall.

Andromeda made an appearance just then. She looked winded, her hair a bit rumpled and her robes askew. "Where is he?"

"He went that way," Harry shamelessly gave away his godson.

"Hm, give me ten minutes to put him down for his nap and then I'm all ears."

"What makes you think I want your ears?"

The witch gave Harry a pointed look. It was the one that said 'I know everything you want to hide and then some but you will tell me just to give me the chance to gloat'. Harry, properly cowed, nodded. He watched her saunter away, after her grandson, his godson, with a skip in her step.

"Kreacher!" Harry whispered the name of the house elf and he appeared instantly by his side.

"Master called?"

"Hm, can you smuggle me some fire whiskey?" Harry practically begged the elderly elf.

Kreacher looked sideways. Then in a whisper he replied back. "Mistress Andromeda has thrown everything away since the last Weasel party, Master Harry."

The green eyed wizard groaned. Trust Andromeda to ruin this for him. He really needed something to give him a pick me up, some courage in order to face the witch and tell her the situation he was in now. Seeing that Kreacher was about to have a stroke because of the fact that he could not do what his master wanted. Andy was a terror in the house and all the males under the same roof feared the witch.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry earnestly told the elf while he inwardly made plans to hit the wine cellar soon, or start hiding a stash of scotch or brandy in his room for days like this, when an emergency called for getting drunk. The former Gryffindor did not know Malfoy senior's quirks but he bet that the blond man hated the fact that he could not get drunk nowadays; the situation certainly called for it.

* * *

><p>It took Andromeda the ten minutes she predicted it would to put Teddy down for a nap. Once she had her grandson tucked in she headed back to the kitchen. Harry had already asked Kreacher for enough tea for two.<p>

Andromeda joined the young wizard on the table, snagged a cup of tea and took a sip before she pinned Harry with her own version of 'mother's look'.

''Okay young man, is it a homicide?''

''Pardon?'' Harry blinked.

''Unless you want my help to hide a body...''

''...which I don't,'' Harry muttered.

''Kreacher can help hide the body,'' the elderly house elf piped up after Harry.

Andromeda went on as if the two males had not spoken up, ''...then nothing can be quite as bad as you think Harry.''

''Want to bet?''

''Where you are concerned? Not even if they paid me. I know I'd lose. What did you do Harry?''

''Lucius Malfoy is pregnant.''

Andromeda was left speechless for once. She kept blinking, no sound coming from her half askance mouth.

While her shock lasted, Harry decided to simply savour the moment though after a while he began to worry about Andromeda.

''Andy?'' he tried. ''Are you okay? Should I Floo St. Mungo's?''

Andromeda blinked. ''Harry? Did you say what I think you said?''

''I believe so, yes.''

''Start from the beginning and prepare to repeat yourself.''

Harry sighed at the prospect but complied anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>


	6. Reflections

**Title:** **Scandalous Affair**

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** After Book 7. I've taken many liberties with the timeline. Details as the story progresses.

**Summary:** No one expected them to be together, not even themselves. But magic wished their union and nothing else mattered.

**Pairs:**Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucius had needed a stiff drink to calm down after his return to the Manor following his talk with Potter. All he got was a long bath. While it calmed him some, it did not drive the matter at hand away from his mind.<p>

Lucius, dripping wet from his long blond hair to his well kept body, paused mid action. The wizard stared at his reflection on the wall mirror. He looked good despite his age, or because of it. He was young by wizard standards, not yet fifty, he still had another century and more to live and prosper. Yet he was already a husband and a father and now he was about to be a father for a second time. And Lucius felt quite honestly off his game. Once, Narcissa had called him on having an obsession with controlling everything around him. He had hoped his brief stint in Azkaban had mellowed him some what but he still felt uneasy about something as sudden as the pregnancy, one that was out of his control. Potter had been correct about him having a breakdown. It took him three days to digest the news and stop hiding from the world and even his own reflection. Seeing the younger man surprised at the news had been a gratification for him, followed by fear as to how a Muggle raised man like him would react to the news. The acceptance had been so much more than Lucius had dared to hope. The ease with which Potter had claimed: "This child has two parents.'' that declaration had satisfied him and eased even fears he was unaware of having.

The proximity to the green eyed wizard had been another thing that he had not been prepared for. At first he had planned to issue a formal invitation towards Potter concerning the revelation of the pregnancy, running into him in Diagon Alley had not been part of the plan; his body's traitorous reaction to the young stud either.

Lucius still had no idea why after the night's magic dissipated he had gone and given Potter a blowjob. That time he could not explain as anything but sheer greed from his part; Lucius had simply wanted to feast on Potter's body longer. The younger wizard's response had been amazing. The same could be said about his recovery time and his stamina.

_**Flashback...**_

_The drums were in their head, the magic manifesting and goading the hunt on. The earlier feast had been amazing. Lucius had brought his offerings for that year, grapes and berries hand picked by the blond from his lands and wine produced from those same fruit. He had sampled from the foods, enjoying the freshly baked bread and various nuts, drinking wine with the rest of the attendees, making small talk with various acquaintances. _

_He had caught sight of Potter first and almost did a double take. The youth had grown up well, the cursed scar had already faded after the battle and now with the mop of Potter hair covering it, Lucius guessed he was the only one who could tell who the young man was. Lucius was further surprised to see Potter had brought some of the foods he had brought and Lucius curiously went and sampled some of the bread. _

_When the hum of the magic got even more intense, Lucius could only look at the woods. The fires suddenly flared up and magic ran through every person in that clearing. Lucius was not surprised when his magic flared and a need to run consumed him. He was however surprised to realize he was prey this year. _

_Lucius could feel himself being stalked through every grove of trees. He ran until he was tackled to the ground from behind. He fought strongly to throw his hunter off; his own strength was all he had; all his magic was being suppressed by the wild magic of Beltane._

_Finally Lucius got pinned down. His back flat on the earth, his hands caught in a vice like grip and pinned down on either side, his assailant straddling him._

_''Got you,'' whispered the dark haired man in his ear._

_Lucius felt the magic dance across his skin and the lust building in his blood._

_''What are you going to do?'' Lucius demanded._

_And then Lucius was kissed. And the magic went haywire, going through each of them, travelling through their nerve endings, making their blood sizzle, the need peeking. They practically clawed each other's clothes off, Lucius not once getting any space. The thought that he was dominated was both a frightful prospect and a turn on. The kisses continued, hard and needy, harsh and demanding until Lucius yielded, admitting temporary defeat. _

_Their rough tumble on the forest bed had left them mostly naked and lusting for one another. Lucius made the first move to release the other man from the confines of his clothes. Not even when they were skin to skin did the urgency for coupling lessen. Lucius started nipping and biting at the stranger's tender neck. He felt nails travelling up and down his sides and he knew they would leave a mark._

_''Let me taste you,'' the blond man asked. _

_The face nuzzling his throat, leaving bite marks on his skin did not let him up._

_''Not yet,'' was the short reply. The stranger then un-straddled him and then prodded his thighs apart._

_Lucius felt dread even as he complied. He was used to being the dominant, to being in charge in all aspects of his life._

_''I need to have you know,'' the other man informed him. He pressed closer and Lucius felt his erection brush against the man's scorching hot skin. They were kissing again when Lucius felt something hot and hard at his entrance. He wanted to protest and tell the other to stop but the Magic stole his voice when another wave of lust ran through them._

_Still, apparently his dominance had not lost all his sanity to the magic. Two fingers were pressed against Lucius lips, the intent clear. Lucius opened up his mouth and drew the digits in, using his tongue to taste the salty skin and moisten them. He only let up when the other man groaned at the treatment and pulled them out only to have them stretching and preparing Lucius to the best of their ability now when using spells was not an option. And the man took his sweet time. He kept teasing Lucius' nerve endings, overwhelming the blondes senses so that the discomfort was only a distant thought and all the blond wizard could think was the need for more._

_The stranger withdrew his fingers suddenly, almost starting the older wizard. Only then Lucius felt the strain his dominant partner was under._

_''Do it,'' Lucius urged._

_There was no need for further prompting. In the next minute Lucius was filled and it burned despite the earlier preparation._

_''Can't hold still,'' the other man told him. He started thrusting and Lucius moaned. The burning was still far too strong for him to get any pleasure from it, but then a warm hand closed around his member and the heat and following friction brought Lucius' erection back to life. _

_Magic thrummed and sizzled all around the clearing, urging them on, feeding off from their combined energies and reeking havoc on their senses. Lust and need built up for both of them, yet release was not easy to come. The friction they got was simply not enough. Lucius had dug his fingers on the man's back, droplets of blood falling down the man's skin and to the earth._

_''Hold on,'' the man muttered._

_Next thing Lucius new, he was being hoisted up on strong shoulders and then his back met a tree trunk. Lucius grunted at the impact and then he shouted in pleasure as the other man drove deeper inside him._

_''Yes! Like that!'' he demanded._

_The pace picked up and their pleasure was echoing in the small clearing. _

_''Oh, Merlin!'' Lucius moaned at a particular hard thrust. His eyes rolled back and his back arched against the tree. His legs drew his dominant closer._

_His partner groaned in agreement._

_Some light shone through the thick foliage above them and Lucius heart jumped to his chest. It could not be happening._

_Green eyes widened as well._

_''P-Potter...''_

_''Malfoy?''_

_The magic rippled and they groaned._

_''Don't ...'' Lucius moaned._

''_I can't,'' the youth replied. He kept thrusting, picking up the pace till both of them orgasmed. Spent they slid down to rest on their knees, Harry's in particular, still joined together._

_The situation was so bizarre. Green eyes met grey and the Boy-Who-Lived started laughing._

_''Merlin this is weird,'' he said. Lucius noticed that his body, his delicious and toned body, kept shivering much like his own was doing. The magic was not yet satisfied. It demanded more, a lot more. It showed in how fast Harry got hard again. It showed in the way magic kept sizzling over their skin. _

_Lucius loathed himself for giving in first._

_Potter did not say anything. His moan of relief when Lucius flexed his body and clenched his muscles was rather telling._

_The blond manoeuvred them so that the former Gryffindor was on his back and he was straddling him, deeply impaled by Potter's hardness._

_Strong hands gripped Lucius' thighs and Potter thrust his hips upwards. They both groaned._

_''That's it,'' Lucius' body hummed as they set up a pace again._

_''Yes!'' Potter urged on. ''Like that!''_

_Lucius, perched on top of the younger wizard moaned louder as the youth kept hitting his prostate with every upward thrust. He kept pushing in an out and the blonde's body followed the pace set by the raven haired man. Lucius' erection was throbbing and Harry's green eyes were drawn to the swollen flesh._

''_Touch yourself,'' he ordered and Lucius complied, moaning in pleasure at the added friction. Their second time did not last all that long._

_**...End flashback**_

Lucius blinked and the haze of memories went away again. That night, much as he loathed to admit, had marked him in more than one way. While he was a sensual and a sexually active creature, Harry Potter had managed to make an impression on his body so strong that the one that came after him was no more than a distraction that lasted too little and did not do nearly as much as he had hoped it would do to quell his needs a bit.

And now, soon, he would be huge (he recalled all too well his wife during her pregnancy). He doubted the sensuality would remain and he feared that his usual bed partners were not a viable option for two reasons. One, he doubted they would want him. Two, he doubted the other father would like Lucius little past time when it was no longer just his body.

Pale grey eyes traced the handsome body reflected on the mirror surface. The memory of that night had left him semi erect but the wizard decided to deal with his base needs later, when his mind was not as busy. Lucius run his hands over his arms, down to his chest and then rested his palms on his abdomen. He wondered when he would start showing as he started caressing the still tight muscles. When would the changes be visible?

He lost count of how long he just stood there wondering what would happen to him, Lucius Malfoy next. He dreaded the change that was bound to come.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>


	7. A Day at Work

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry entered the premises of the Ministry just like all the other workers. Thankfully, after Shacklebolt became Minister they abandoned the old system that had them flushed down a toilet. Hermione had been ecstatic at this news. The green eyed wizard was greeted by many smiles as he crossed the distance and headed towards his office. Like most mornings he stopped a while on his way there to greet Hermione Weasley. The witch had taken hold of the Muggle Liaison Department and in less than one year had done wonders with the place. Now it was an actual liaison department and there was a magical department in the Muggle ministry. Hermione worked side by side with Emily Walters, a Muggle and a budding friend of hers.<p>

"Harry!" Emily noticed him first.

The green eyed wizard smiled at the blonde woman. Her tomboyish looks were a breath of fresh air after seeing people with robes all the way there.

"Hello. Is Hermione in?"

"Just came," Emily confirmed. "She's also having a shouting match with a guy from the Goblin liaison office.

Harry groaned. "I was hoping to talk to her. Never mind. I'll stop by some other time."

"You know Harry," Emily tapped her heel on the ground. "I have still to learn what exactly is your position in the ministry."

The former Gryffindor grinned. "Bye Emily."

The Muggle woman watched him leave.

"That guy," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Harry manoeuvred around the corridors until he reached the Department of Mysteries. The path had not changed since he was a student, the first time he walked this path. The first career option Harry had ever considered was Auror, mostly to spite Umbridge, then because McGonagall actually trusted he could do this. After the war Harry and all his year mates took lessons and sat for their NEWT level exams. Harry passed them, much to his surprise. The second one came when the Unspeakable's approached him and Luna one day. They had apparently noticed the duo's affinity with the Veil. After all, not everyone could hear the whispers coming from the arch. Harry still had no idea how he agreed to this. He had even pondered this aloud with Luna nearby and the witch had smiled.<p>

"Who else could it be?" the odd girl asked him back. "No one sees the world quite like we do."

And the witch was correct. Even after all the death and distraction, Luna and Harry were still the only people to hear the Veil. It meant that seeing death was not what the Veil needed. Apparently you have to die to hear them. Harry knew when and how he died. Luna revealed that she had been thought stillborn at first and probably had been.

"Daddy doesn't like to talk about it," Luna had told Harry and the former Gryffindor had dropped the subject.

Today was like any other day.

Luna was already at their office, poring over some parchment that seemed to be falling apart.

"Morning Moonlight," Harry greeted.

"Hello, Sunshine," the witch replied. "How is the stork doing?"

Harry sighed. It took him a couple of seconds before catching on to the reference to the baby that he and Lucius were expecting. He had yet to tell Luna about this but again, the witch somehow knew. He had his suspicions but he had yet to confront her. In a way they both enjoyed their little game.

"One day, Luna, you have to tell me how you do it," Harry told his Ravenclaw friend.

"I work in mysterious ways."

The wizard rolled his eyes. Luna loved being vague. Being an Unspeakable fitted her perfectly. For one thing no one expected her to be one. Then again no one expected Harry to be an Unspeakable either.

"That's a given," he told the blonde witch. "Now, what are you working on?"

"A curious text. Madam Xyza brought it," Luna told him. "Her latest sources are getting more interesting and more complicated. Look at this one!"

Harry walked over and tried to read the parchment, 'tried' being the key word.

"What language is this?" he muttered.

"Sanskrit," the former Ravenclaw replied. "You know what to do."

Harry bit out a groan. Of course he did. Being recruited into the body of the Unspeakable's with virtually no knowledge had not been easy. Harry Potter the Gryffindor poster boy had been average at school and not interested in his studies outside of Defence. Unspeakable West was nothing like Harry Potter. The green eyed wizard went to his desk. A crystal vial was waiting for him. It was a container for one of the darkest and most useful alchemy concoctions in history. The _Gnaritas(1)_ _Alchemical__Solution_ was half potion, part spell, part blood-magic. It basically enabled a person to learn a skill they did not previously have. It could not be something that affected the body, like martial arts, but something intellectual. Languages were the most prominent use for The _Gnaritas_ _Alchemical__Solution_; it was used by Unspeakable's to learn languages. It used the blood of the person who had the knowledge, most commonly a Vampire like Madam Xyza, the head librarian of the Department of Mysteries. Harry was currently on his tenth language, not counting Sanskrit or Parseltongue. The wizard downed the concoction and closed his eyes. It took ten minutes for the headache that was certainly coming to pass. After that time was over, Harry was ready.

"So, what am I working on?" Harry asked.

"Hm, that stack of parchment by the door. We need to catalogue the contents, cross reference them with that text from China we got last week and …"

Harry cursed. "I get it. I better start, hm?"

Luna smiled.

* * *

><p>Hermione was finally free of visitors though her hair looked frizzier than it did earlier that morning so Emily took special care when approaching the witch.<p>

"I have a pot of coffee ready," she told Hermione.

"How about tea?"

"That too," Emily replied. "I'll pour you a cup?"

"That would be wonderful," Hermione sighed. "Goblins are difficult to deal with. Had it not been for Harry making a treaty with them…"

"I'm still not used to this community and I'm married to a wizard," Emily commented. "And you know, speaking of Harry, he was here today but you were busy so… He said he might come by again."

Hermione groaned with regret. "Damn! It's been ages since we last sat down to talk. Every time we try something turns up!"

Emily decided to change the subject. She did not want to stress Hermione any more than she already was.

"What does he do in the Ministry," Emily inquired. "I ask but he always evades the question. He's quite cheeky about it too!"

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted. "Something with spell development or the likes. Like I said, it's been a while since we last met. Ministry gatherings and meetings don't count. Harry was always quite slippery when he wanted to. The detentions he managed to escape because of that talent alone… Now that I think about it, I always wonder how he ended up in Gryffindor."

"Aren't you best friends?"

"We are but life is not on our side. After the war," Hermione began with a lot of regret in her voice. "We had spent months alone without any other company. And too tired of each other. And then we were too busy with school and our exams. I still wonder how we found time to sleep those days. Then the exams came and after that we got offered jobs and … You need to understand we were heroes. We could not get out without being mobbed, not even to get a drink like normal people. Of course, people came to us, their heroes, and Harry, the Saviour, most of all, thinking we had all the answers. Kingsley needed help as well. He asked. We agreed. So we found ourselves having to help rebuild the Ministry, the economy, everything was a mess. The corruption was absolute. The relationships with the Muggle's nonexistent and with other species they were downright hostile. We were this close to a Goblin rebellion. I have not stopped working since I joined the Ministry, except for a few days off and Sundays," Hermione told Emily. "Harry used to be around even less. A part of his job is in the Wizengamot. He holds a few seats there, the Potter and Black seats, the Lestrange seat and the Dumbledore seat. Four votes. It's a big deal. He turned down the title of Supreme Mugwump but it doesn't make his job easier. The number of laws he helped pass that earned many creatures rights was staggering. Add to that that he helps raise a baby… I'm surprised he has any time really."

"Ah! The famed Potter godson. I've heard rumours."

Hermione smiled. "Teddy. I haven't seen him since he was eight months old. That's the last time we all got together. Pathetic, right?"

"No, just sad. But that's how adult life is. Shall I bring that tea?"

"Please."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

(1) Latin, meaning: knowledge


	8. Lady's Tasks

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

* * *

><p>Andromeda was in her 'Hostess' mode, as Harry had jokingly referred to her attitude whenever they had guests over at Grimmauld Place.<p>

The witch had learned to keep a house at an early age. When she had lived with her late husband Ted, she had even learned how to manually do most household chores, but now she had help again and like all Black women she drove the poor house elf crazy with her ever changing demands. Harry had joked about this tendency as well but a quick hex from her wand had the green eyed wizard scurrying for cover. He soon learned not to let his teasing get away from him. She was a Black witch and gave back as good as she got.

A typical day for Andromeda consisted of her being busy. Her day was literally full. She got up early, just in time to sit with Harry for breakfast and actually have a word or two with him. The green eyed wizard knew his way around the kitchen but he seldom cooked nowadays. He was just so busy with his work at the Ministry. He usually made breakfast on weekends, when they could all get out of bed a bit later than on weekdays. She knew the truth about his world, how could she not? Harry had her listed as immediate family contact should anything go wrong. Also, Andromeda had met his new colleagues at some point. Luna Lovegood she knew and liked. Madam Xyza, the Vampiress, she learned to like in time. The two females were too alike (headstrong and opinionated) to really get along. Andromeda had also met the Head of the Unspeakable's at some point. William Crocker had taken his father's former post after the latter died defending the Ministry from the Death Eaters that tried to take over the Department of Mysteries and all its secrets. William was a nice man, just ten years younger than her and he also liked Harry, allowing the green eyed wizard time with his family. Harry had also introduced her to a third colleague, a Necromancer known as Sebastian Oberon, a blond, rather bland fellow that liked her cooking but did not talk much. She had not seen Harry's old friends much lately. She had missed the Granger girl (now Weasley) but not her husband as much.

Andromeda's day, after eating with Harry, was all about focusing all her energy on her grandson. Teddy Lupin was a lively child, so full of energy. Sometimes she got tired just watching him bounce around. At two he was active and curious and Kreacher, much as he adored the toddler, was too old to keep up. So she kept Teddy busy. Reading to him, showing him how to use toys for education and recreation. It was no wonder Teddy spoke so fast with her focusing all her attention on him and talking to him.

And now, with Harry's latest bout of luck, she would have one more baby to look after, Harry's baby. A Potter-Malfoy baby. She had seen the strangest things in her life but this one still made her giggle. Andromeda loved her sisters, even Bella, dearly. She had grown up knowing she would have to marry a Rosier, that Bella would marry a Lestrange and Narcissa a Malfoy. Andromeda broke out of that life but her sisters did not. Bella's life was over now and it was no use ruining her mood, not today. Narcissa had been lucky enough to have a family and keep it in a way. Her son was alive. Her husband as well. Andromeda knew her sister did not love her husband, unlike the love she had for her Ted. She knew Narcissa had no lovers before Draco was born but acquired one after Draco turned five. Most pureblood wives that had arranged marriages tended to lead this life, their husbands as well. It was a common secret and common practice. Andromeda knew that Harry had not ruined Lucius' marriage, her sister's marriage. But this baby would certainly change many things.

The witch knew and agreed with Harry that while law acknowledged the baby as a Potter, he or she would and should have two parents. The war was long over and Harry had defended the Malfoy's and kept them out of prison. Still, the general public was bitter. Andromeda did not fear Harry would back down, but rather the reactions of one family in particular.

"We'll cross that bridge when we have too," she decided.

"Mistress?" Kreacher spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Master Teddy is awake."

"I see. I better get him then," Andromeda muttered. "Are you done cleaning the dining room?"

"Yes Mistress," the house elf answered

"And dinner?"

"Right about ready mistress."

"Thank you Kreacher," the witch said as she stood to get her grandson.

Everything was ready for Lucius Malfoy's visit that evening. She could only hope Harry remembered to return on time. That boy often lost himself in his work and there had not been few the times he worked straight through the day and into the night in a project.

She walked towards the nursery and found Teddy already awake and waiting to be taken out of his bed. He had blue hair that morning, the shade he had when he had been born. His amber eyes, still sleepy from his nap, were bright and happy.

"Nana!" Teddy exclaimed the moment he saw her.

Andromeda smiled. "Hello Teddy-bear. Ready for a new adventure? Because I must tell you, I am going to give you a bath."

The two year old lit up.

"Bath! Bath!" he yelled, clapping his hands.

"Yes, yes, I know you love them," Andromeda muttered. "I wonder how I will be able to take you out of it once you are done. Now come here," she said and lifted the toddler from the crib before carrying him to the bathroom.

Taking care of her grandson Teddy reminded her of her Nymphadora. The boy took after his father more than his mother, but the connection always brought her daughter to mind first and how she should be doing this. Andromeda would not have minded joining Ted if that meant her daughter would be alive. But she was not and the witch was not about to abandon her grandson or Harry, who she viewed as her own son. The two boys were her life now. They were not all she had, Andromeda still had friends and hobbies, but they were her priority. She still drank tea with her friends, attended social functions when Harry could not and at his request. She had taken up painting as a way to fill her time and she even went on trips. So far she had been to many places, including Venice and Istanbul, not alone but with Teddy and Harry for company.

There were things she would have loved to change but had no power to do so. She still missed her family, mourned and cried for them. She still woke up wondering why she had survived when they had not. Survivor's guilt, Harry's Muggle councillor had told her. Apparently the green eyed wizard suffered from it plenty. That woman, Doctor Peele, had told Andromeda to live each and every day. She had not claimed Andromeda would get better, just that living would not be so difficult and painful.

It was not a perfect life, but it was her life now.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>


	9. The Dinner

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – The Dinner<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucius was apprehensive about what he was preparing to do. He had taken the Malfoy carriage out again and the enchanted vehicle had brought him to London, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had visited this house when the old owners were alive. Walpurga and Orion had been associates and ran in the same circles as his father. Lucius' mother was actually French so the witch tended not to be well liked by the British wizards and witches. Another slur against her was the fact that her family was only ten generations old, not pureblood enough according to them. The last time he had been here, Orion had made him spend time with the boys while the girls were in a different drawing room. Regulus had just been born and the Malfoy's were there to celebrate the event. After all he had also just been drafted to marry Narcissa. Sirius had been teasing him all night about it and a young James Potter had been shy and timid around them. Dorea had had a far more firm hand on the boy when he was young. The memories were still vivid because Lucius practiced <em>Occlumency<em> and for that reason alone.

The blond pushed those thoughts away and focused on the present. He was carrying his cane with his new wand inside, the previous one having been burned to a crisp when the Dark Lord had 'borrowed' it to hunt down the master of the house he was currently visiting. Lucius really thought this whole situation was ironic. Still, armed with a basket of fine wine from the family vineyard, freshly gathered flowers and a vase of syrup made from berries, he was ready to visit with Pot… Harry's family now. He knocked on the door, three sharp knocks and waited.

A witch opened the door with a child perched on her hip. Lucius knew the witch; he had after all married her sister. And the boy he had a pretty good guess as to his identity. The toddler cocked his blue haired head to the side. Curious amber eyes met silver grey. Then the kid's hair turned blond, the same colour as Malfoy's hair, before turning blue again. Lucius admitted to himself that the child looked cute and adorable. He was dressed in soft cream pants and with a simple owl flying all over the olive green shirt. He wore only socks on his feet.

"Lucius," Andromeda greeted him cordially and much warmer than he would have dared to expect.

"Andromeda," he nodded at her.

"Come in please, don't stand there," she said and admitted him inside.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was unlike that which he remembered the place to be. The house elf was still the same, even if it somehow looked saner. He allowed the creature to take his coat and the presents he had brought for his hosts before he followed Andromeda to the sitting room. The fireplace was lit up. A couple of toys were on the soft carpet and the kid lit up when he saw them.

"Sit still Teddy. I have yet to put your shoes on you," Andromeda chided.

Teddy pouted. "But I want Miss Owl!" he told her.

Lucius saw the witch waver but then stand her ground. She had the kid wear shoes before she set him down to play with his owl plush toy and another in the form of a wolf.

Andromeda saw him staring. "My grandson, Theodore, Teddy for short. Harry refuses to call him Theodore, finds it a lot of trouble."

"Teddy suits him. He is an adorable and happy child," Lucius commented.

"Thank you," the witch replied. "Harry tells me you will be having a spawn like Teddy soon."

"Don't call my baby a spawn," Harry said from the door. "Hello Andy! Lucius!"

"Harry!" Teddy yelled and ran to his godfather.

"Hello to you too, Teddy-bear."

The green eyed wizard still dressed in his work clothes but with the hood lowered bent to pick his godson up. He gave the kid a twirl before kissing that messy head. The hair had turned black this time and the amber eyes a brilliant shade of green. Lucius thought that now Teddy looked like Harry, like his son. And the blond wondered whether the one he was carrying would look like him or Potter.

"Sorry I am late," Harry apologized to the two adults. "Got caught up in work."

"I did not know you were an Unspeakable," Lucius commented.

"No one does," Andromeda replied. "Harry, let Teddy down and wash up. Dinner is ready. Kreacher made lamb today."

Harry grinned. "Really? Thank Merlin!"

Andromeda pinned him with a glare. "You forgot to eat lunch again?"

The green eyed wizard smiled. "Not answering that!" He gave a big kiss to Teddy's cheek before setting the toddler down. "I will be back soon. Andy, please behave."

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

Lucius watched the interaction with interest.

"You are a family," he said once Harry was gone.

"Yes," Andromeda replied, eyeing him with caution.

"I know we have a long dark history," Lucius told her.

"Harry is a good boy."

"I know."

"Good," Andromeda commented. "Also, I'm always a Black, and you better not forget this Lucius."

"I'm not using him."

"But you are a user. And a manipulative bastard on the best of days."

"I don't toy with my family."

"Harry's not your family."

"He is my baby's family," Lucius hissed defensively. "That makes him family enough in my book."

Andromeda's face relaxed, the stiffness and aloofness left her. "Good answer."

Lucius stifled his surprise. "That was an act?"

"Harry is my family, as you said. I protect what is mine. That baby you are carrying is family too. Will that be a problem?"

"No."

"Welcome to the family then," Andromeda told Lucius.

"You don't trust me," the blond told her. "Yet you say this."

"I trust Harry," the witch replied. "Do you?"

And Lucius remembered the wizard when he had been told of the pregnancy. And before that when he had testified in favour of him and his wife and son after the Dark Lord had been defeated, and again even before that, when he had saved Draco from _Fiendfire_.

"I trust him," Lucius admitted.

"You forgot to add that you also lust after him," the witch added. At the wide eyes Lucius displayed, she smirked. "I notice these things. You, my dear soon to be ex brother in law, are going to make things very entertaining for me."

"You have a very mean streak Andromeda Black," Lucius commented.

"I know. I believe my sister is not aware yet of your condition?"

"She's in Austria."

"Vacationing with her lover?"

Lucius did not bother pretending he was not surprised. "How do you even know?"

"Madam Augusta Longbottom is a good friend," Andromeda commented.

"I should have known," the wizard sighed.

Lucius was about to say more when he felt a tug on his leg and saw big green eyes peering up at him.

"I'm Teddy. Who are you?" the toddler asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," he replied.

"You know Nana?"

"Yes, I know her," Lucius confirmed.

Teddy frowned a bit. "You know Harry?"

"Yes, I know Harry as well."

"Like Miss Owl?" the toddler asked, showing Lucius his toy.

"She's lovely," the blond told Teddy in a soft voice.

The kid's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really," Lucius replied.

With a grin his way, Teddy finally let go of him and went back to playing by himself.

Andromeda once again drew Lucius' attention. "Teddy adores Harry," the witch softly commented.

"I noticed his hair changed to blond momentarily but now he's kept Harry's looks," Malfoy commented.

"He does that often," Andromeda admitted. "Harry feels guilty about this. Teddy thinks of him as both a father and a brother."

"Does he know…?" Lucius trailed off.

"About my Dora and Remus?" the witch asked.

The blond nodded.

"Yes. We tell him stories. Harry has many pictures as well. Teddy is young still. He does not understand what a mother and a father are yet," Andromeda commented with regret and pain in her voice.

Lucius fought a wince at this. There were a lot of things he felt guilty about. His side had hunted down her family. His side included her sister. His side had killed her husband, her daughter and lastly her son in law. Even if Lucius had not cast the spells, he was guilty by association. But then again anyone who fought, and even those who did not, had lost during Voldemort's reign of terror. He understood that Andromeda did not mention this in a spirit of vengeance, but just a natural comment and when she went on to continue her trail of thought Lucius tried to compose himself.

"He does not interact much with other children either," Andromeda continued. "Harry is the closest thing to a kid around here."

"Did you just call me a kid?"

Lucius looked up. Potter was back again. Out of the robes he wore as an Unspeakable, a fact that he still could not wrap his mind around, and dressed in semi formal olive green pants and a beige shirt, the colours matching those Teddy wore. The green eyed wizard greeted them again, this time looking more lively. He kissed Andromeda's cheek and then he greeted Lucius with a kiss on the cheek as well and not the handshake Lucius had been prepared for. The blond was still trying to decide whether a kiss on the cheek was preferable to a handshake when Harry picked Teddy up and announced they could move to the dining room.

There was a feast prepared and Lucius noticed there was no alcohol on the table, just an assortment of juices and non alcoholic beverages. Teddy had his high chair right next to Harry, who was at the head of the table. Andromeda was on the left while the guest on the right. They were not spread all over the long table that could seat twenty people. The setting was more intimate. And the food made Lucius' mouth water.

"Do you say a grace, Lucius?" Harry asked. "I have started saying one as well." He eyed Teddy. "I want the tradition for my family and Andromeda grew up like this and we decided that Teddy should as well."

The blond nodded. "At least once a day before meals," Lucius admitted.

"Do you want to say the grace?" Harry asked the wizard.

Lucius bowed his head shortly; grateful for the honour he was given. He was still a guest to this house after all.

"_From the forest and Stream;_

_From the Mountain and Field;_

_From the fertile Earth's_

_Nourishing yield;_

_I now partake of divine energy;_

_May it lend Health, _

_Strength and Love_

_To me._

_Blessed be (1)," _Lucius finished.

"Blessed be," Andromeda and Harry and even little Teddy parroted.

"Tuck in," Harry prompted them. "I have to feed Teddy as well."

Lucius was then treated to the oddest dinner he had ever attended. It was not formal like some gatherings he had been too. It really was warm and family like. Harry and Andromeda described their days to each other, Potter not telling any details of his work, just general information, as he ate and fed his godson, who had again blue hair and amber eyes, with ease.

"What about you Lucius?" Harry asked. "How was your day?"

"Boring," the blond replied. "Busy, but boring beyond imagination."

"I always wondered… What exactly is it that you do?" the green eyed wizard asked.

Andromeda hid her smile. "He makes money Harry."

"Yes, but then why be in the Ministry so much?" the green eyed wizard asked.

"Politics is a hobby of sorts. When one does not need to worry about money and actual work is not needed… My great grandfather nearly squandered the fortune but my father and then I made quite the capital with our business," Lucius replied. "My family has lands in France and Italy that make wine and olive oil. We also own a gold mine that we lease to Goblins, several shipping companies in both Muggle and magical world, several shops all over the wizarding world and the rights to several potions and spells. Not to mention gold and other artefacts that lie in Vaults. Entering Politics gave the Malfoy family more power and clout. And it added the thrill of danger."

"Manipulation you mean," Andromeda piped up. "All purebloods have a vice and plotting is a prime one."

"Why do you work?" Lucius asked Harry in return. "You have money from both Potter and the Blacks; and Lestrange as well if I am correct."

"Not to mention the few families that named Tom Riddle their beneficiary," Andromeda was smirking now. "And the fact that Tom Riddle mentioned that Harry Potter should get his money should the youth best him in battle."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I still cannot get over that one." he turned to Lucius. "I understand your point though. I have money. Sitting at home and staring at the walls is all fun for a day or two, but a lifetime? No way. I needed to keep busy. So I got a job, one I enjoy. It passes time. Also, I like making my own money. It is my accomplishment and not something my parents did for me. It's a matter of pride really."

Lucius' face held a small smile. "Exactly."

Harry continued feeding himself and Teddy alternatively.

"How was work today?" Andromeda asked again.

"One big headache," the green eyed wizard replied.

"I always wondered," Lucius pondered, "What exactly do Unspeakable's do?"

"Research, spell development, research," Harry dryly muttered. "Sure, the occult and rare knowledge are there, but we are really glorified Librarians."

"Really? There's a rumour that you are trying to locate Atlantis," the blond wizard commented.

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to locate. We already know where it is. Currently we are just trying to catalogue everything. No braving Dragons and fighting Trolls for me."

Andromeda snorted. "No, you just have to fight demons and logic puzzles, hang out with Vampires and Necromancers. Lucius, ignore Harry. He likes to down play his job. What he does is much more dangerous as currently he also researches old spells and compares them to modern ones." Here she glared Harry. "I still recall that day he came back. They had just cracked open a code on Spells in Babylonian Magic. Harry tried a spell and it apparently had to be cast by a coven of four because he came back suffering from strain on his magic."

Harry rolled his eyes again. He recalled that day. Luna was still teasing him about that one.

"That was both informative and vague," Lucius commented.

"Well, better than the standard response I usually give," the only Potter in the room said.

"Which is?" the blond wizard asked.

"I do mysteriously unspeakable things," Harry offered.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, he thinks he's a comedian," Andromeda stage whispered to Lucius.

Harry ignored them and landed another bite of food in Teddy's mouth.

"You have done wonders with the house," Lucius commented.

"We do have to live here," Harry admitted. "And what was suitable for Walburga is not for my godson. The place was a death trap!"

"Most old houses usually are," Andromeda commented. "I grew up in another Black house in Wales, Black Belt Ranch, on the edge of the Black Mountains. That place had so many dark artefacts it's a wonder I survived my childhood."

The youngest adult in the room frowned in thought. "I never went to that place," Harry said.

"You could not have," Lucius replied. "It was destroyed a year after you and Draco were born. Artemis Black who was an inventor…"

"And quite insane, but that's Auntie Artemis," Andromeda sighed.

"… blew the building up in a Rune Circle gone wrong," Lucius said. "She was trying to harvest the power of one of the Sabbats, I keep forgetting whether it was Lughnasadh or Ostara. Long story short, there was a great big scorch mark after the Magic was done taking revenge on Artemis after her deed."

Andromeda nodded. "It was rather awful."

"So, that's the place where the Abraxan's I own are raised?" Harry asked for clarification.

"Exactly," Andromeda replied. She turned to their guest. "So, Lucius, how is your son doing these days?"

"Draco?" the blond mused about his first born. "He has just finished his Potions apprenticeship in Italy. He has another year to finish his corresponding apprenticeship in Healing."

"The Malfoy Brewery," Harry recalled. "One of the three biggest Potions suppliers for hospitals in Western Europe."

Lucius nodded. "My mother's sister was a Potion Mistress. She gave him that business and Draco was quite interested since he was young. He needed to learn Potions and Healing in order to understand how to manage it. He also mentioned that you two correspond often."

"I would not say often, but we do write each other," Harry replied. "He has certainly toned down the arrogance."

"It's called growing up, Harry," Andromeda interjected.

"I am all grown up," the wizard replied. "Most of the time. Anyway, I'd like to think I cured my biggest flaw."

"Which is?" Lucius asked, quite interested on Harry's answer.

"Curiosity," Harry replied. "Well, not cured, more like reined in."

"Harry, love," Andromeda sighed. "You are an Unspeakable. That does not constitute reining in your curiosity. If anything it's the exact opposite."

Harry pouted a bit while the witch laughed.

Lucius was content to watch this exchange. Yes, this was unlike any other dinners he had been in. Banter, friendly insults and expressive faces dominated the rest of the meal and most of the dessert. And when the dinner was done Andromeda suggested taking Teddy upstairs to entertain the toddler before sleep and leave the two men alone. Harry and Lucius retreated to Harry's study instead of the more public setting of the sitting room.

"I would normally offer alcohol," Harry commented, "But in this case I have fizzy water. It will help with digestion and it beats plain water."

"Muggle drink?" Lucius asked.

Harry nodded. "The other is mastic liquor(A), all kinds of liquor really but…" he trailed off thinking about Lucius' pregnant condition and the fact that Andromeda had put a spell on the liquor cabinet that most probably alerted the witch when anything was taken out. Not that the cabinet held any kind of alcohol Harry favoured, only meads, liquors, Sherries and brandy.

"Whatever you think is best," Lucius responded.

Harry served them both some sparkling water instead of asking Kreacher to do this.

"So," Harry sat next to Lucius on the leather sofa near one of the bookcases. "What do you think of my family Lucius?"

"Andromeda was a surprise for me," the blond admitted.

"That's my Andy," Harry said fondly. He stared into the man's grey eyes and then trailed his gaze lower.

"I'm not showing for another two months," Lucius responded.

Harry gave a short nod. "I know, it's just… I am Muggle raised. Male pregnancy was a shocker."

Lucius gave a nod of his own to show he understood.

"I read a few books," Harry admitted. "The Black Library and the Library at the Department of Mysteries. You need to see a Healer regularly, right? And take nutrient Potions because the foetus gets nourishment from you."

"Yes, the next appointment with my Healer, Trevor McArthur is this week," the blond wizard commented. "Also, Narcissa and Draco are returning this week."

"Before or after the appointment?"

"After."

"Mmm."

"Harry," Lucius reminded himself to use the younger wizard's name. "Will you come to the Healer's appointment?"

"When, where and what time?" the green eyed wizard asked.

"Monday, at Number Thirty Six, Rose Garden Street in London," Lucius replied. "He receives patients in his own house. We can meet there at six in the afternoon."

"I'll be there."

Lucius regarded the younger man. "I know."

"So," Harry asked after a beat. "Has it sunk in yet?'

"Has it sunk in for you?" Lucius asked.

"Every day a bit more," the younger man admitted. "I was wondering… I had wanted to attend the Summer Solstice but… will the events of Beltane take place again?"

"Usually magic selects individuals only once a year," Lucius said from what he knew of the festivities. "Now, you know that during the Summer Solstice the sun reaches maximum height in the sky, making that day the longest day and shortest night of the year?"

"First thing I learned," Harry replied.

Lucius leaned back and relaxed a bit. "Now, the crops are usually fully grown at the time of the Summer Solstice. The dances I have attended during this Sabbat are too few. Usually I miss the celebrations, something I regret. But when I was a child we used to gather at the forest we owned near Lyon in France. There were bonfires made of bales of hay from nearby farms and ranches. We lit them up from sunset on Solstice's eve until the sunset the day after. We danced too. I do not recall hunts taking place, but then again I was under ten. I would have been unaffected until my seventeenth year."

"Is Draco a Pagan?" Harry dared ask.

"He is," Lucius confirmed. "And a Potions Master and before that a Potions enthusiast. You know Severus was his godfather?"

Harry nodded.

"He would take Draco to the country on the day of the Summer Solstice and they would gather herbs and plants; that is one of the ideal times to gather most magical and medicinal plants and herbs to dry and store for later use. Most Potion Masters gather their ingredients themselves when possible. Something about potions turning out better. Plants gathered on the day of the Summer Solstice tend to be more potent than those gathered on other days."

"I was never much interested in potions," Harry commented.

"Shall I change the subject?"

The green eyed wizard shook his head. "You make it a surprisingly not boring a subject to talk about."

"My pleasure," Lucius dryly commented, making the younger wizard chuckle.

"About the Solstice then?" Harry asked.

"I do not recall magic being so potent. That's magic at its most potent, magic that revolves around humans at least. The Summer Solstice is more about nature and crafts and honouring the earth and sun. Usually creatures like Pixies, Fairies and Brownies run amok. It's one day wizard folk avoid entering magical forests and lakes. Which reminds me, avoid Water Sprites and stepping on St. John's Wort flower and you should be safe, probably," Lucius mused.

Harry pondered about this. "And should I not attend?"

"Usually, when I stay at home on Summer Solstice, I light a candle all day long," Lucius admitted. "And every seven years I make a sacrifice. It was a cow last time."

"I'll think about it," Harry gratefully told Lucius. "I know Andromeda wants to attend. Teddy we decided should start this Samhain and not before. By then he should understand and enjoy it."

"You were great with him," Lucius commented. "You seem obviously smitten with the boy."

"Weren't you with Draco?"

"He's my son in blood."

Harry shrugged. "Teddy's my son too in all but blood; but blood is not everything." He regarded Lucius, knowing how particular the pureblood was about some things.

"Lately," the blond wizard admitted. "I found out that to be true."

The raven haired wizard smiled. "I'm glad. I have been thinking… how are you going to tell your family? With Andromeda I just blurted it out but you…"

"The same fashion I believe," Lucius said. "I'll just tell them."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"That won't be necessary."

"If you are sure," Harry said.

"I am," Lucius replied.

Harry stared at his mid riff again. "I tried to imagine you pregnant, but the image fails me."

Lucius recalled standing in front of his mirror. The image had failed him as well, it still did.

"Have you ever seen a pregnant man?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "On a trip I took to India years ago."

"You've been to India?" Harry's thoughts got sidetracked. "I wanted to go there but Andy wanted to visit Persia instead."

"I have done my share of travelling," Lucius commented. "You and Andromeda travelled together?"

"Teddy as well," Harry replied. "Just after I finished Hogwarts and before I started working at the Ministry we went to Paris and toured France for about a month. After that we decided to travel often. So far we have been to Venice, Istanbul, Alexandria in Egypt, Saint Petersburg and Budapest. I loved every single trip. Have you been in those places?"

"Yes, and many more destinations."

"Did you keep to the magical world or…?"

"I have been to the Muggle world," Lucius admitted. "I love the Opera."

Harry cocked his head sideways. "You seem like the type. Andy loves it as well. She took me to see Carmina Burana."

"_O Fortuna_

_velut luna_

_statu variabilis,_

_semper crescis_

_aut decrescis;_

_vita detestabilis_

_nunc obdurat_

_et tunc curat_

_ludo mentis aciem,_

_egestatem,_

_potestatem_

_dissolvit ut glaciem,(2)," _Lucius said the lyrics in his tenor voice, making Harry gasp and stare.

"No way!" the younger wizard started laughing, earning a small frown from the blond. "I'm not laughing at you! Just … I cannot believe you know the lyrics by heart! How many times have you seen the opera?"

"Twenty seven."

Harry laughed again, making Lucius sigh.

"Might I guess you hated it?" the blond asked.

"No, I actually liked it," Harry admitted. "I like classical music but I love rock."

"No, my Muggle experimentation goes only so far," Lucius drawled.

Harry smiled. "You know, I think I will like getting to know you."

Lucius' silvery grey eyes studied Harry. "I think so will I."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**1) Link** : _h t t p : / / m a g ic k g a r d e n . f r e e h o s t ia . c o m / Ch an t s a n d Pr ay e r s . h t m l_

**2) Link** for the Lyrics of Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi, O Fortuna: _h t t p : / / w w w . c l a s s ic a l . n e t / m u s ic / c o m p . l s t/ w o r k s / o r f f -c b / c a r m l yr .p hp_

**And **the music:_ h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e. co m / wa t ch ? v =T I4 0O zi M -LI_

**3) Link** for information on Pagan holidays:_h t t p : / / w w w . w it c h v o x. c o m / v a / d t_v a . h t m l?a =u s t x & c=ho li d a y s & id =14 0 77_

(Don't forget to take out the spaces)

**Beta's Bit** (A) **Mastika** Greek: μαστίχα, _mastícha_ is a liquor seasoned with mastic, a resin gathered from the mastic tree, a small evergreen tree native to the Mediterranean region. The name of the resin, whence the name of the drink, is derived from the Greek "to chew, to gnash the teeth". Thanks go to Wikipedia for this information


	10. Number Thirty Six, Rose Garden

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - <strong>**Number ****Thirty ****Six, ****Rose ****Garden ****Street**

* * *

><p>"You are unusually jumpy," Luna commented. The witch was carrying a stack of papers to Harry's desk as she said this. It gained the green eyed wizard's attention and Harry absently noticed that she was wearing turnip earrings again only this pair could change colours. He blinked and decided to pass this by as another Luna oddity.<p>

"Sorry," Harry replied. "Just that... today is important."

"Every day is," the witch said in a wistful voice.

"Today more so for me," the wizard insisted. He had requested an early leave awhile back for that day. Lucius was getting his appointment at the Healer's office and Harry wanted to be there. This was not an ordinary day because it concerned his unborn baby.

Luna blinked her eyes slowly. "Mmm, is it today the day you go to the doctor?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Don't worry about it," the witch offered.

"If you say so," Harry replied. He stared at the stack she had placed on his desk. "Are all these for today?"

"No, but they do need to be sorted by the end of the week," Luna replied.

Harry picked the top paper up. It was an invoice about books they had recovered from Atlantis. The green eyed wizard grimaced. He would need to cross reference all this with the books in the secure archives and he hated going down there, where it was too quiet for his taste. Madam Xyza was quite busy these days with the influx of books and she would not be any help either. The stack of papers was then followed by a vial the _Gnaritas__Alchemical__Solution_ and Harry gave an audible groan of distaste.

"Again? This is the third vial this week!" Harry complained. "My brain is on overload."

"Occlude," Luna offered.

"I am," Harry replied. "It does not help much." He sighed as he picked the vial up. "What's in this?"

"The Atlantian Archiving System," the blonde witch said. "There's no language, just numerals and codes."

Harry glared at the vial. "Did you take this one?"

"I did not," the former Ravenclaw gleefully answered making Harry glare her. "Drink up!"

"You enjoy my plight too much," Harry muttered but took the potion anyway after he took one last look at the clock.

"Luna."

They two Unspeakable's both turned to see the resident Necromancer poke his head inside their office. Harry with some difficulty as the potion took hold of him.

"Sebastian," the witch greeted the man.

"I need you at the Veil Room," Sebastian said in a monotonous voice. "Unless you are busy in which case..."

"I'm not busy," Luna cut the other wizard off. She walked out and Harry absently heard them talking about Heliopaths again, the little experiment the Department of Mysteries had done back in the eighties; and the blonde witch had somehow known about despite the fact that it was hushed up. When information started bombarding Harry's brain he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Harry was hurrying in the corridors. He had a headache after taking the blasted potion and sorting files for four hours. Being an Unspeakable was the least glamorous job on the planet in his opinion, barring a mission outside the office and the last time that happened for Harry was four months ago. He had changed at his office this time and he was heading for the nearest Apparation point since the Malfoy's had cut off their Floo connection after the war ended and someone had attempted to get revenge by breaking in using the fireplace access. He had wanted to ask Lucius why he was not reinstating it but it slipped his mind. He was in the Atrium when a voice, a very familiar voice called out his name. He nearly did not recognise her at first.<p>

"Harry! Harry!"

The green eyed wizard stopped short. When he turned around the first thing he saw was not so bushy brown hair as Hermione had finally tamed the mane. She looked like she was glowing in happiness and at the same time she seemed worn out. Only she could accomplish this dichotomy so well and had done so since their school years. Suddenly the green eyed wizard felt nostalgic.

"Hermione," Harry smiled at the witch.

She smiled back and made to hug him. He hugged back though he felt awkward doing this. How long had it been, he wondered again, since the last time they had spoken or seen each other outside the hallways of the Ministry? For him not to recall when! It was too long. He noticed a pregnant belly on her and almost did a double take.

"I see you and Ron have been busy," Harry commented.

Hermione looked at her belly and back at her childhood friend. "Busy is not quite the word I would use. Lucky on the other hand..."

"Yes, I heard the Auror course got tougher and they are all training for the past few months with their counterparts in other countries. Where was he sent?"

"Brazil," Hermione sighed.

Harry grinned. "Really? And while the cat's away..."

The witch looked affronted but her eyes shined with mirth. "Are you insinuating I'm the cat?"

"Nah, I'm saying you are the mouse, my dear."

Hermione scoffed. "I wish. The paperwork I have to deal with alone leaves me hardly any time to finish up my work, much less do mousy things in my private time." She lost her grin then as she let her eyes roam all over Harry. "How are you?" she finally asked. "You stepped by my office a while back..." She looked rather guilty at that.

"Yes, your assistant mentioned the word 'Goblins' and I did not stick around," Harry recalled.

"I've missed you," Hermione told him. Her eyes lit up. "Do you have time now? I'm done early. We could go for coffee..."

Harry winced feeling guilty about what he was about to do. He regretted this but the timing just was not right.

"Sorry I can't..."

"Come on! It's been ages..." the witch pleaded.

"No, I really can't," Harry insisted. "I've got a previous engagement scheduled for today and I absolutely can't miss it." There really was no way he was going to miss the healer's appointment with Lucius no matter who his best friends used to be. This was about his child. Something warm made Harry's heart flutter inside.

"How about lunch then? Friday? At the Burrow," the witch tried again. "I have that day off and Molly's cooking. Most of the family is going to be there. Ask Andromeda and Teddy to come along. We have not met in too long a time."

Harry bit his lip, recalling the stack of papers on his desk and the fact that he was barred from using Portkeys to complete paperwork despite having access to them (a rule that applied to all Unspeakable's). Seeing the ambivalence on the raven headed man's face Hermione deflated.

"I can't make any promises," Harry told her. "I'll tell Andy so at least she and Teddy can come but... I don't know. And now I really need to go." He could not stand up Lucius, not for something as important as going to the healer.

"Of course," Hermione sighed with regret. "See you around?"

Harry nodded and walked away in a hurry, leaving behind a frowning witch.

* * *

><p>Lucius was staring at his mirror again, nothing in his reflection betraying his condition. One of the house elves was gathering up the towels from his bath a few feet away. The blond had been alarmed to realise that the blasted creatures had felt the change in his body and knew that he was carrying before Lucius himself found out. They had been even more submissive than usual to his whims and extra attentive of his nutrition. He recalled the same thing happening when Narcissa was expecting Draco; it seemed that they liked taking care of children.<p>

"Master!"

The wizard turned around.

"Harry Potter is at the door for you," the creature announced.

"Tell him I will be right there," Lucius said. Then he gave one last glance at the hallway mirror and went to meet with the green eyed wizard.

He was waiting in the hall, by the entrance door for Lucius. He was dressed impeccably and looked a bit nervous. The blond wizard could also tell the younger male was worn out.

"Are you certain you wish to be there?" Lucius asked after pleasantries were exchanged.

"Do I look that bad?"

The older wizard had no idea how to answer that.

Harry winced. "Sorry, but things were rough at work today, cataloguing ancient books is not much fun, especially when half of them have added protection. I swear a couple could actually cast pain curses to whoever touched them." Harry had found out the hard way just how the Atlantian's protected their books. "But I will be fine," the green eyed wizard insisted.

"If you are certain..."

"I am, unless you don't want me to be there..."

Lucius was quick to cut him off. "I would appreciate it as stated before."

Harry nodded. "Good. Shall we then?"

* * *

><p>Rose Garden Street was not far from the ministry of magic, situated in a magical alley, the biggest in London, where magical apartment buildings were scattered among Muggle's and only wards hid the wizarding street. Harry had not been there much though he knew that Percy Weasley had purchased an apartment there. Harry ordered the taxi to slow down. The green eyed wizard had opted they travel via Magi-Taxi, a taxi much like the Knight Bus that Harry had decided to create by funding the Muggleborn with (Jenny Wilkinson) who came up with the idea. The profit it brought was quite a lot, considering they had set up shop in France and later China. There were currently twenty Magi-Taxis in the UK and they had stolen the thunder from the Knight Bus who most wizard and witches dreaded to use.<p>

"That was not as unpleasant as I thought it would be," Lucius commented when they left the car. Unlike its Muggle counterparts it was bright pink with white stripes on the sides and the logo of a wand shooting green sparks on the two front doors.

"I should hope not," Harry commented. "I did fund the business."

Lucius was pleasantly surprised. "You did?"

"Well, I thought it was about time the magical community got introduced to the modern world."

"Ambitious."

"I had good marketing and a great product," Harry commented, making Lucius' lips twitch.

The two of them faced Number Thirty Six, Rose Garden Street. It was a building three storeys tall, in salmon pink and white bricks with a small garden in the front, just a couple of bushes and a lemon tree. It was a nice building Harry decided. The sign, made of cherry wood, announced that Healer Marlan Keash had his practice here. Lucius went first and rang the doorbell, Harry loitering just behind him.

A young girl answered the door, no older than eight, with mocha coloured skin, pigtails and a nice orange dress. She seemed to recognise Lucius and the blond wizard actually smiled at the girl.

"Hello Cara," he greeted the child. "Are you supposed to open the door?"

Cara blushed. "No," she whispered and looked behind her to see her father shaking his head.

"Lucius."

"Marlan."

Harry studied the Healer, who was shorter than him, a bit plump, with jolly features and quite similar to his daughter. His brown eyes were laughing. He was dressed in slacks and a shirt, no robes in sight. It was not what Harry had expected of Lucius' Healer.

"Come in, don't just stand there. And Cara, what have we talked about you answering doors?"

The girl pouted. "I'm not supposed to," she said.

"Go join your dad in the kitchen," Healer Keash instructed and the girl let out a sigh before marching off and down the hall. "Please come in," he then told the two wizards.

Harry finally chuckled. "This is so familiar," he commented. "I'm happy Teddy cannot reach doors yet. Though he did unlock the doors once, accidental magic. He wanted to go to the park while it was raining."

The older men offered commiserating looks. Then the healer stepped forward and led them to his office. It was the first door after the sitting room. It was an actual house, Harry realised.

"I want my patients to be comfortable," Marlan commented when he saw the realisation in Harry's face. "Considering everything, I think the least I can offer is privacy and comfort."

The office held a large desk, luxurious armchairs in front of it and a bookcase fully populated. Then there was a curtain, sectioning off part of the room; Harry figured it was the examination room. All in all it looked not all that dissimilar to a Muggle doctor's office if one ignored the blatantly magical paintings of wildlife and the fact that this healer specialised in male pregnancies.

"When Lucius first approached me I was honestly surprised. He wanted confirmation more than anything. We have had two meetings and he did inform me that another father was in the picture, something of a relief. It is a pleasure to finally meet you mister..."

"Potter, Harry Potter."

"I thought you looked familiar," the healer commented.

The Healer eyed Harry and then Lucius again. Their identities were not the only shocking thing about the unlikely pair that was going to father a child. The age difference was also a factor, not to mention the fact that as far as he knew they had been enemies during the civil war the Dark Lord had brought to the country. Still, Healer Marlan Keash was nothing if not professional.

"What do you know about male pregnancies?" the man asked Harry.

"Not many things,' Harry admitted. "I know that the case between me and Lucius is not normal. Basically it was magical intervention that helped him conceive."

"And that's what you should always remember," Marlan commented. "May I call you Harry?"

"Certainly," the green eyed wizard replied.

"Well then, Harry, as Magic brought this pregnancy about, magic is sustaining it. The womb, the energy needed for the pregnancy, are sustained by magic. Usually this means that magic ensures the baby will be brought to term, nine to ten months after a baby has been conceived," the Healer explained. "The pregnancy cannot be terminated."

"There was never an issue like this," Harry said.

"Then you do not need to hear the talk about responsibilities and the like?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, one less burden for me," the Healer admitted. "Lucius said you were supportive but I needed to know myself as the Carrier and the baby are my responsibility for as long as the pregnancy lasts."

"I appreciate it," the younger wizard commented, feeling a bit glad the man was taking it seriously.

"As you have met Cara, my daughter, I should also go ahead and say that I gave birth to her, so I am not just preaching, I have been through a pregnancy myself," Marlan admitted.

Harry blinked. Lucius hardly reacted, obviously knowing this.

"Shall we start about what a pregnant wizard needs now?" Marlan went on to say.

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I have explained some of it to Lucius. Just because Magic is aiding along the pregnancy does not mean you should not be careful. The strain it puts on a wizard's body and magical core is serious and things could get dangerous during the birthing progress should the wizard not be careful," the healer lectured in a no nonsense tone. He lifted a hand and started counting with his fingers. "First, a balanced, healthy diet. No excess in sugar, fatty foods, no alcohol whatsoever, no smoking, no abusing potions. That means no _Dreamless_ _Sleep__Potion_, any sleeping potions and the like."

Harry and Lucius both nodded.

"Number two," the Healer declared. "No use of excessive magic, Dark or otherwise."

The list continued and he even had it written down and handed a copy to each wizard.

_3. No strenuous activity (horse or Hippogriff or Pegasus riding, flying on broomsticks, duelling, fencing and other kinds of weapon use and martial arts)._

_4. No use of Floo Network, Portkeys, Apparation._

_5. No contact with curse objects._

_6. No intake of appearance altering potions (Polyjuice and the like)._

_7. No shifting to Animagus form (or altering your appearance for Metamorphmagi)._

_8. No lifting heavy weights._

_9. Make sure you get enough sleep, exercise properly._

_10. No dieting._

_11. Do not forget to take vitamins and nutrient supplements when given to you by the healer._

"To name but a few," the Healer stated.

"I am a grown man," Lucius commented. "I can follow rules," he bit back a scowl at this. The Healer had already given him a list. It was unlikely he lost the list or forgot about everything the man had instructed him on.

"Humour me," Marlan told Lucius. Then he turned to Harry. "Everything clear to you Harry?"

"Yes," the green eyed wizard replied. "How about the Knight Bus?"

The Healer blinked. "I really should add that. But those taxis are fine."

Harry smiled. "Good to know."

"Now," the Healer stood. "How about I examine you now Lucius?"

"Of course."

"And Harry, are you coming?" Marlan asked.

"He is," Lucius stated.

The examining that followed was a mixture of magical and Muggle ways. Lucius had to strip out of his clothes for it and Harry found himself drinking in the sight of the blond wizard almost in the nude (only a small robe like garment gave the man some modesty). He had noticed that night just how handsome the man was. The vision of the blond on his knees in front of him had never really left Harry's mind, nor had their passionate night together. The green eyed wizard did not know whether to accuse his practically nonexistent social and sexual life or blame the older wizard entirely, but that had been the best sex Harry had ever had. Lucius looked up, catching Harry staring at his exposed chest. He offered a small smirk that had Harry struggling to keep a blush down. The younger wizard realised then that he recalled everything about that night but had forgotten just how cocky the blond could be and how that arrogance got to Harry every time. The raven haired wizard did not like it that at the least his body was attracted to arrogant males.

Harry tried and managed to push all indecent thoughts away from the forefront of his mind and focused on observing how Marlan was examining the wizard who carried his child. Marlan took a blood sample first, stowing it away in a vial. Then he started casting spells over Lucius. Some, the younger wizard recognised. They took his temperature, showed whether the blood was flowing correctly, the heart was working. Then Marlan cast similar spells over Lucius' belly. Harry was startled to realise that the Healer actually got readings back. He had not realised he had been holding his breath or that he had approached the examining table Lucius was occupying, much less that the blond wizard himself looked like he was holding his own breath.

Finally, Marlan pulled away. "Everything seems to be in order," he finally announced, "Both with you Lucius and the little one growing inside are healthy enough. The blood results will tell me more; I will have them ready in two hours by the way. It's too early to find anything out. I have done the standard spells to tell me how well the foetus is developing. I will be able to cast the spell about predicting the gender after the fourth month."

"Narcissa did another test," Lucius commented.

"For dysplasia,(A)" Marlan commented. "Which you don't need to worry as magic is taking care of that. There has never been a case birthing children with deformities after the insemination took place during one of the Sabbats." He paused a bit and decided to amend his earlier words, "Unless of course you have creature blood in you, and Troll blood or Hag blood in you, which you obviously don't have," he quickly added when he saw Lucius scowl. "You can dress now. I will owl you the blood results." He turned to Harry. "I'm happy to see you Harry. I hope you come on the next appointment, two weeks from now."

Harry glanced at Lucius who seemed to be expecting his answer. "I will," he promised.

"I'll leave you to get ready. Will you see yourselves out? I need to start processing the blood."

"Of course," Harry said and then he thanked the Healer.

* * *

><p>Lucius put his clothes back on, his mind busy contemplating the day he had had so far. Seeing Harry had actually turned up for the healer's appointment was a relief. He had not realised he had been nervous or worried and now he suddenly felt a bit better. Still, this bothered him. Being uncertain and vulnerable was not something he liked. Then again, seeing the way the younger wizard had looked at his naked chest had definitely sparked his arrogance and boosted his confidence. He knew he was a handsome wizard by general consensus, but having it confirmed in such a way felt good, more than good in fact.<p>

Harry gave him the privacy he needed to dress after Marlan finished up his examination. The young Unspeakable had been surprised to see the Healer he had picked. It was true, that Lucius would normally have not associated himself with a jolly man like that Healer Marlan Keash, but the man was also the best at what he did. Wizards came even from France and Spain to consult him on male pregnancies and Lucius Malfoy should and would have the best. It helped that the man had not batted an eyelash at seeing him at his doorstep the first time. He recognised Lucius immediately; he knew why he was there, despite being a married man, married to a witch at that. He had been supportive and informative without being condescending or bossy like most healers and the discretion had been phenomenal. Another bonus was that the Healer hardly reacted to learning Harry Potter was the actual father, sure they took oaths before being sworn as Healers but they were humans too, they had feelings and emotions. Apparently this one was a Healer first, and if there was one thing Lucius appreciated to people he was paying, it was professionalism.

Then the younger wizard's voice cut through the silence; just when Lucius was dressed again. "Do you have anywhere to be?"

Lucius looked up. "Not really. Draco and Narcissa won't be back until the end of the week. Why?"

The green eyed wizard shrugged when he came under scrutiny from the blond wizard. "Are you hungry?"

The Malfoy's lips quirked. "Why, are you asking me out Mister Potter?" he teased the younger wizard.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I was thinking late lunch, early dinner. I have not eaten anything since breakfast and that was almost ten hours ago."

"Andromeda is right, you really can't take care of yourself," Lucius muttered. "Where to?" he readily asked.

"Depends what we would like to eat," Harry replied. "Fish, meat, Italian?"

"Fish," Lucius insisted.

"One more thing, it has to be out in the Muggle world."

The blond scowled. "Yes, I figured that one. It better be of top quality Potter."

"You know, you Malfoy's are wearing on my nerves. Now I know from where Draco got the arrogance.

"Watch it!"

Harry smiled. "It will be top quality, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beta's Bit <strong>

**(A) Dysplasia** from the Greek. This is a term used in pathology to refer to an abnormality of development. There is a more complete explanation in Wikipedia but in essence any malformation that can occur is called Dysplasia.


	11. A Weasley Lunch

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - A Weasley Lunch<strong>

* * *

><p>The Burrow looked untouched in Andromeda's opinion. The war had come and gone and the odd cottage stood tall and proud and bizarre in a way only the Weasley's could be. It was just Molly and Arthur living in the house but they would be having their grandchildren living in the house soon enough. Andromeda knew Hermione was pregnant and the pregnant witch the eldest son married was expecting her second child.<p>

"Grandma?" Teddy asked from her side.

They had Apparated here, just outside the wards that were still raised outside the Burrow; just because the war was over years ago did not mean the danger had also passed and Andromeda knew this better than anyone.

"Yes Teddy?" the witch asked.

The boy reached up asking for a hug and the witch complied readily.

"I want Harry," the child requested with a pout.

Andromeda smiled. "He will come by later, maybe," she told her grandson.

The boy pouted again and Andromeda tickled him to get a reaction. It was hard for the boy to stay forlorn. It was also easy to see who was Teddy's favourite person. Harry had been busier than usual that week and he had had Lucius to add to his already busy schedule. The witch knew that the green eyed wizard was trying to keep everyone happy and that there was a chance he would miss the meal with the Weasley's if he went out with Lucius. Malfoy's were nothing if not selfish and Andromeda knew that. She had seen the way they behaved after they returned from the doctor, full after eating out, but the blond had stayed for a cup of tea. There had been looks, companionship and more looks. Andromeda was having fun seeing them act all composed around each other like skittish virgins when they were anything but. She had a front row seat and was going to enjoy the game between Harry and Lucius however long it lasted.

They were at the door now and the Black witch knocked on the door. Molly, with more grey hairs than before, more wrinkles and added laugh lines appeared on the door, plump and jolly like always.

"Andromeda! And little Teddy! Come on in!" Molly crowed with delight.

The witches kissed on the cheeks and Teddy suffered being patted on the cheeks and kissed before Molly just ushered them to the sitting room where her family was already gathered. Andromeda's vision went red for a moment as the only non red element was Fleur and her daughter, Hermione, Dean; even Teddy's hair turned bright red for a moment before settling back to his blue hair. Arthur was the first to react and greet her as soon as he saw Andromeda; then the rest of the brood and their significant others all rushed to greet her. Teddy did not like being jostled but he had not wanted to leave his grandmother's side either.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked after they had all sat back down and Molly served tea.

Andromeda turned to the brainy witch. "He had work to do; he told me he might be very late. Molly, did you put ginger in the tea?"

"You noticed?" the other witch asked delighted. "Fleur's tip," she commended her daughter in law.

Hermione gave up for a bit and tried to engage Teddy but the boy was unusually shy that day and refused to move far from Andromeda.

"How has Harry been?" Ron asked after more general information got passed around. He had been back that very morning and Andromeda thought he looked like he had gained even more height.

"Quite well, if not worn out," Andromeda offered. "He has been too busy and he works long hours," she shook her head a bit. "He has also been skipping meals. I swear he looks skinnier."

Molly tutted. "Ron came back thinner too; I wonder what he was eating over there."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mom! I even put on weight!" but his words fell on deaf ears.

An hour later they all moved to the table to eat.

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry?" Ginny fretted. Her boyfriend, Dean, was shooting her annoyed looks. The Weasley witch had been more inquisitive than Hermione about the errant green eyed wizard and Andromeda had not been forthcoming with information. There was a knock on the door and Ginny shot up. "I'll get it!"

Soon she returned with a blonde in tow.

"Luna!" Hermione smiled.

Teddy also lit up at the sight of the witch with the bottle corks for earrings. "Luna!"

"Teddy Bear!" the witch said. She offered a smile to Andromeda before sweeping up Teddy and giving him a hug and cuddling him to her. "How is my favourite teddy?"

The child giggled. "Fine! I finished the pitture book you gave me," Teddy told her. He peered at her earrings, gave them a poke and watched them reflect the light.

"Luna," Ginny cleared her throat. "How often do you see Harry?"

"Hm, often," the blonde witch commented as she took the boy with her, leaving Andromeda free to eat in peace.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"They work together," George offered, making the other stare at him. "What? I thought you knew."

Hermione turned back to Luna. "And what job are you doing Luna? I don't seem to remember."

"Not much, a bit of this and a bit of that," Luna offered a mysterious smile and turned to Fleur, complementing her on her hair.

Hermione looked put out.

Molly started serving food and soon the table was livelier and louder as the meal got going.

"Luna, you said you worked with Harry. Do you know when he is getting here?" Ginny asked after they all took a few bites.

"He was rather busy when I left," Luna admitted. "Which reminds me, Andromeda, we might be working on Saturday as well."

Andromeda frowned. "Is that really necessary?"

Luna shrugged. Teddy tugged at her arm and Luna fed him another piece of the roast.

Hermione watched Luna interact with Harry's godson. Her husband noticed her look.

"Hey, don't look so glum," he told her.

"I just don't get it," Hermione told Ron. "How come she knows more about Harry? Interacts more with him? We are supposed to be best friends. I can't believe how long it has been since we last saw each other." She sighed and pushed her food around her plate a bit.

There was a knock on the burrow door again and everyone stopped. Arthur went to get the door this time and when he returned Harry was following behind him. There was a bit of a stillness and then everyone moved at once to greet him. Ten minutes later they were back to eating again. Molly had a placed a plate loaded with food in front of Harry, who had opted to sit next to Luna. The two friends and co-workers took turns feeding Teddy, who was looking quite happy to have his godfather with him.

"So, Harry, how have you been?" Bill asked the question and Harry smiled at the curse breaker.

"Busy," the green eyed wizard replied. "Are you familiar with Mission Viridian Delta?"

Bill blinked, his jaw dropped. Then the Vows he had taken as a Curse Breaker and a Gringotts employee kicked in. "No way!"

Harry nodded.

"No way!" Bill repeated. He eyed Luna. "She too? Honestly? Wow! I'm so jealous!" he bemoaned.

The two Unspeakable's shared a look.

"We know," Luna offered a cocky smiled.

"I hate you," the Curse Breaker told them and the duo laughed.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked when it was obvious that Bill was pouting too much to continue asking anything. "I know you work at the Ministry…"

"Spell development and the like," Harry offered.

"Really?" Fleur perked up. "Why are you so jealous then Bill?" she asked her husband.

"Because he's a lucky sod," Bill muttered. Then he smiled at Harry and Luna. "Good going there, congratulations."

"Thank you!" Harry proudly responded.

"When?" Bill asked.

"After NEWTs," Luna replied.

Bill went back to pouting, making the others feel lost.

"It's really administrative work," Harry offered to the others. "Bill's just exaggerating, ignore him. So, Hermione, quarrelled with any races lately?"

The witch snorted. "The centaurs were being …"

"Vague?" Harry offered.

The witch snorted again. "I was going for rude, but essentially yes. And the werewolf legislation was a pain. I heard you voted it through, that was a big help."

Harry smiled. "That's me; Mister -Helps -a -Lot."

"That is true," Luna cut in. "He has it on a t-shirt as well."

"How do you know?" George asked.

"I gave it to him," the former Ravenclaw replied.

Harry watched Luna bantering with George and caught Molly's gaze.

"The meal is delicious," he told the Weasley matriarch, who blushed at the praise. "I missed your food."

"Well, you have to visit more often," Ginny cut in, pinning Harry with a look that Harry found uncomfortable.

"She's right mate," Ron added. "How about we all go for a pint tomorrow, even make it a tradition," Ron offered.

The green eyed wizard's smiled faltered. "I have work tomorrow."

"Spells can be developed later, you know," the youngest male Weasley replied.

"Not possible," Harry insisted. Truth be told, the Unspeakable could have asked his boss for time off, but truth was he needed time off soon again to go out with Lucius. On some level, Harry felt bad for blowing Ron off, but he had more duties now, and fooling around in a pub was not his favourite pastime, never had been. Luna, sensing his unease, started a conversation that had Hermione worked up and Ron tried to keep his wife calm. Harry threw Luna a thankful look and added a bit of food into him before Dean spoke to him.

"So, did you see that last match with the Harpies?" Dean asked his former dorm mate.

Harry shook his head. "I heard they won and that's it."

"Man, I'd hate to have your work," Dean told him.

"It's not usually this bad," Harry offered. "But there was a lot of clean up that needed to be done after Voldemort and his proxy government fell and something turned up this week…" he trailed off. "Believe it or not it's been ages since work kept me this busy."

"Why didn't you come around before then?" Ginny asked, sounding hurt.

"Because the Wizengamot was in session before that," Harry replied. "And before that Teddy got sick. Every time something just turned up and it all got away from me."

"And we had to renovate the cottage," Andromeda added from down the table.

Harry winced at the memory. "I still maintain you did not need my help Andy. I think you were just vindictive and wanted to torture me."

"But Harry, love, you know I care about you," Andromeda innocently told him.

"See?" the Potter Head of House crowed with triumph. "Looking all innocent and nice."

"I'm a Black witch," Teddy's grandmother told him in a good imitation of a haughty tone.

"Wow!" Ron muttered, looking at the witch wide eyed. "That sounded almost like that ponce Malfoy."

"Ron," Harry groaned. "Can you not call him a ponce?"

The red head snorted. "Why not? The git up and left as soon as he got cleared. Which by the way I still can't understand why you helped him out. We all know he was a Death Eater."

The green eyed wizard chose not to address the reasons he had helped Draco seeing that Ron still held onto that grudge. "He went on to get his degree in Potions and Healing," Harry defended Draco.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, her husband frowning

"We kept in touch," her friend shrugged.

"What?" Ron yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes just as Molly started scolding Ron for yelling with his mouth full. Ron appeased her for the moment before turning hurt looks towards the green eyed Unspeakable.

"Mate? Malfoy?" Ron hissed the name with distaste.

"Yes Ron, Draco," Harry stressed.

"And you know how he's been doing," Ron accused.

"Well, he did take the time to actually send a letter, something you did not do," Harry pointed out, making Ron flush, in shame or in anger the green eyed wizard had no idea and did not care to find out.

"Boys," Arthur warned. Harry let the matter drop but Ron scowled, obviously still thinking about it. Inwardly Harry wondered what would happen if, _no__when_, they found out the mess between him and the senior Malfoy, Lucius.

"Okay, so you know about Malfoy," Ginny commented. "You could send a letter too you know."

"I did," Harry replied defensively. "And Hermione replied a month later. Ron here did not send two lines. I heard from Percy that he wanted to write but never actually saw the letter. Bill sends a few lines and he's not my best friend."

This time Ron flushed with embarrassment.

"Change of subject!" Arthur announced in a jolly tone. "Did you hear about Hogwarts allowing Muggle objects to finally work?"

"Only in Hogsmeade Arthur," Molly reminded her husband. "And not big things, just radios and telemones."

"I think you meant to say telephones," Hermione gently corrected her mother in law.

"Those things," Molly agreed.

Ron kept shooting looks at Harry throughout the meal.

* * *

><p>Harry was finally cornered by Hermione and her husband after dessert. They had cleared up the table and Harry had gone to wash his hands. Coming out of the bathroom Hermione and Ron were waiting for him and then led him up to Ron's old room to speak more privately. Harry allowed it, even though he felt a bit awkward doing this. They had lost touch for a while now and while he knew them, they were also like strangers to him now; he felt more comfortable around Luna, even around Lucius.<p>

"So," Harry said after he took a seat in one of the chairs. "How was America Ron?"

"Fine," the red head muttered. "Why did you tell that in front of my mother?"

"Tell what?" the green eyed wizard asked.

Ron scowled. "About me not returning your letter."

Harry shrugged. "What's the big deal? I was tired of you making it like I broke all contact between us! Effort needs to be done from both sides Ron."

"Well, I was busy with the Auror program! You weren't," Ron muttered, shooting him a dirty look.

Ron," Hermione sighed, one hand soothing her pregnant belly. "Give it a rest, will you? Harry's right, you should have written back, you have no excuse. And Harry, are you really fine? I thought you wanted to be an Auror? You do not have what it takes for spell development."

"How do you know?" Harry defended himself.

"You wanted to be an Auror," Hermione reminded him.

"At fifteen," Harry stated. "Then I grew up, killed a man and found out that it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. Now I'm having fun in my job, meeting new interesting people, learning new things. I love my job," Harry defended.

Hermione looked a bit at a loss. "You do? But at Hogwarts you did not take Arithmancy or runes…"

"What? Just because I did not do that then it means I cannot learn?" Harry told her. "I know my runes, my Latin. And that new spell Aurors use that shoots lightning to incapacitate?"

"The Bolt move?" Ron asked.

"That's my invention," Harry told them frankly. Sure, as an Unspeakable he was more like a librarian but he had tried spell development, as well, it just was too boring to do for long. The green eyed wizard had developed a few spells but most of them would only ever be used by Unspeakable's as they were in other languages, such us Celtic or Ancient English. And he had innovated a couple of rituals while on a joined mission with their resident Necromancer. Harry's pride stung a bit that Hermione thought him so hopeless.

"I did not know," the witch said.

"Forget it," Harry sighed. He felt more tired after the lunch than when he was tackling ancient tomes in Atlantis' Libraries. "Is there something else?"

"Just wanted to catch up," Hermione admitted. "Are you happy? Have you found someone? You are the only one from our line, besides Luna, who does not have a significant other?"

"Luna's seeing someone," Harry defended the Lovegood witch. "And I have fun, when I have time." He also realized that Hermione and Ron were not aware of another major change in his life, that he preferred men to women. Well, the last male Potter realized, there was no time like now to do this and get it over with.

"So, there is a lucky witch?" Ron grinned.

"No." Harry replied. "There have been several lucky wizards though, if I may be so bold."

For a while you could hear a pin drop. Then Ron started spluttering and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Harry…"

"Yes, Hermione, I like men as well as women, though I seem to like men more."

"But… Ginny!" Ron finally managed to say something articulate.

"What about her?" Harry asked. "Sure, we dated for what? A couple of months?" he shrugged. "I'm happier now than I was then."

"Hey! That's my sister you are talking about!"

"If it makes you feel better I never slept with her," Harry told Ron.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"Then why is she so hung up on you?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"I think she's still waiting for you Harry," Hermione finally said.

"Isn't she with Dean?" Harry asked, purposely being obtuse.

"Yes but…" the witch said but he cut her off again.

"Then she must like him," Harry stated.

"But she's in love with you," Hermione told him.

"She has the wrong plumbing," the green eyed wizard replied.

"Do you have to be so crude?" the pregnant witch asked.

"Do you have to be so bossy with my personal life?" Harry returned. "I'm happy, that's all you really need to know."

Hermione studied him. Finally it was Ron who said it.

"You've changed mate."

"Well, I have grown up," Harry replied.

"Yes, but you look and act more like Malfoy now!" Ron accused him.

Harry toyed with the idea of asking 'which one?' and baiting the redhead before he swallowed the urge. Still, he understood what Ron wanted to say. Harry had changed. He acted more like the Heir to the Potter and Black fortunes that he was. He was immersed in wizard culture, especially since he decided to turn pagan and follow the original traditions purebloods followed. Andromeda had told Harry when he had first asked her that the Weasley's were not big on traditions though apparently Molly's parents had been. Bill had to be also, since he married a Veela, who was a magical creature of sorts. Being around magic, feeling the power of it, had changed Harry. Also, Andromeda had also changed him. The witch had been adamant he dressed like the Lord that he was and acted the part as well and Harry found that he liked it and he was proud of this part of his heritage. He also understood why the Malfoy's were so smug. Draco had a right to be smug about his upbringing, proud to be a wizard and Harry found that he agreed with that train of thought. Sure, it was too close to arrogance for his liking and a younger Draco had crossed that line but now he was not arrogant and Harry actually understood him; that was one of the reasons they got along better now.

"And you still act like you're fourteen," Harry pointed out.

Ron scowled.

Harry sighed. "I am the Lord of the Most Ancient House of Black. I am the Lord of the Most Noble and Brave House of Potter. I live with Andromeda who taught me all I need to know of how to circulate in the pureblood circles and I do deal with politics in the Wizengamot," Harry stated. "You say I act like Draco, I say I act properly."

Ron continued to glare at him and Hermione was biting her lower lip now. Harry was saved when there was a knock on the door and Luna popped her head in.

"Harry?" the Lovegood witch spotted him and smiled. "The Madam sent a message. We are needed back pronto. Something about an avalanche and a proximity ward at your section. One of the younger ones got in where he should not have and… "She looked gleeful and a tad vindictive. Harry did not blame her; he hated when the Aurors had 'borrowed' from the DMLA acted all knowing and superior and then went and messed with work of months.

"I'm done here anyway," Harry said as he stood. "See you two around," he told Hermione and Ron as he followed Luna downstairs.

"That went well," Hermione sighed with regret, her husband huffing in his seat.

* * *

><p>Andromeda kissed Harry's cheek when he was brought down by Luna only for both of them to leave immediately for the Department of Mysteries. She had seen how distraught the young wizard had been and she barely kept herself from asking for details. The Black witch was willing to bet that whatever Molly's youngest son and the Granger witch had wanted to talk to Harry about had not gone over well. Harry had changed from the wizard he used to be during his Hogwarts years while those two still had the mindset of Hogwarts in one degree or another. Then Molly said something to the newly returned Ron and Hermione, making Andromeda snap out of her musings.<p>

"Is that usual?" Fleur asked Andromeda.

"Unfortunately," Teddy's grandmother replied. "This week seems worse than usual, well, save that month, last year. He did not return home for days on end and when he came home Harry downed Dreamless Sleep, slept eight hours straight, woke and went back to work for another I don't know how many days." Andromeda shook her head. There had been a mess in the Time Room with some newly developed Time Turners and all Unspeakable's had been worked to the bone. Teddy turned in her lap. All that food had made the boy sleepy.

"He's a darling," Molly commented as he eyed the young man.

Andromeda threaded her fingers through Teddy's messy, blue hair. "That he is. And now I need to get him to bed," she told them.

"You could just get him in one of the beds here," Molly offered.

"Thank you Molly, but I need my mid day rest as well," Andromeda told her. "We better return to our home."

Molly nodded in understanding and soon Andromeda left the Burrow with Teddy curled in her arms.

Ron sighed and Hermione also took a seat as Molly started cleaning up, with Ginny and Fleur helping while Bill went to put Victoire down for a nap.

"What did you and Harry talk about?" Ginny asked when she got some time to sit with her brother and his wife.

George and Dean stopped talking about Quidditch and also turned to hear.

"Did you know Harry's into blokes?" Ron asked. Ginny paled.

"I did," George commented.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny demanded of him.

"Why should he?" Dean demanded, feeling quite hurt about his girlfriend's behaviour throughout the meal. "Is there something I need to know Ginny?"

The witch ignored him. "George," she demanded. "Talk."

"He and I went for a couple of drinks," the surviving Weasley Twin said. "Mind you that was last year. Anyway, after a couple of drinks Harry started chatting up a bloke, they danced and left together. Said bloke was a year mate of mine, a guy from Ravenclaw. I did not need help connecting the dots after that. So, he finally told you?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded.

"Slipped my mind," George replied with a grin.

Ron glared.

"So, he has a boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

"How should I know?" George shrugged. "I told you, what I saw happened last year. He might have someone, he might not. In the end it's really none of my business, not yours neither Hermione, Ron nor Ginny's."

"But he's Harry!" Ron complained.

"The bloke who was your best friend in school," Bill said, coming back and joining the conversation. "But who is now grown up, busy with his own life and you grew apart. He's not the same guy you knew Ron. Stop trying to recreate the past. Harry had to grow up; he practically raised Teddy and changed the government with a few well placed words."

"I get it, he's great," Ron muttered.

"No, Ron, he grew up, assumed responsibilities," Arthur cut in. "Something that neither you nor Hermione needed to do."

"Harry said it had to do with having dual lordship's," Hermione recalled.

"That and he embraced the traditional wizarding way of life," George added. "He was in Beltane."

"You went?" Ron grimaced.

George threw him a glare.

"Ron," Molly scolded. "Your brother can do what he wants. "I remember my family taking me to Samhain and the other Sabbats. It was a great time but after a while it lost its meaning since neither of us practiced the old ways." She turned to George. "Harry practices the old ways?"

"I guess he does," George admitted. "Now can we stop talking about Harry behind his back?"

"Excellent suggestion George," Arthur commented. "Molly, do you need help?"

Just like that talk about the Boy-Who-Lived halted but several people were left with troubled thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter.<strong>


	12. The Dragon and the Narcissist

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta****Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - The Dragon and the Narcissist<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucius was dressed casually, by his standards, but still impeccably. The occasion was that his family was back from Europe. Draco had returned first and Narcissa had followed. His son had been rather excited, if a bit tired from all his studying and work and Narcissa rather refreshed; Lucius knew he had her lover to thank about that and hoped it lasted. He had decided to tell them after lunch and during their afternoon tea about the pregnancy. If their reactions were favourable he was even going to mention Harry.<p>

Things went like Lucius expected only where his son was concerned. Draco was excited and had plenty to tell them about his studies and the time he spent in Italy. After speaking Italian for so long his accent was still sketchy but gradually his British accent was returning. His wife was another matter entirely. Narcissa was more reserved and Lucius knew the reason was that her vacation had been mostly spent with her lover. She could hardly mention during lunch what she had done with the man. Draco's stay in Italy dominated the conversation during the meal and was the only ice breaker. Lucius would ask questions, Narcissa would pose her own and Draco would answer them. The spouses hardly talked but that was nothing unusual. There really was not much they could discuss outside general information, about their day whenever something big happened, the latest party they had to attend, things needed to be done inside the house or, the most important one, whenever their son was concerned.

It did not used to be like this. Back in the earlier days, when Draco had not been to Hogwarts yet and the Dark Lord was thought dead. They had been more cordial, nearly friendly, and certainly more comfortable in close proximity. After Lucius had found himself in jail and Draco with that thrice damned tattoo on his arm relationships between Lucius and his wife had turned cold and then, when that demented wizard made their house his base, he only found himself in the same room with Narcissa when the Dark Lord ordered it. They had drifted further apart after the Dark Lord fell. When peace came she even moved to another floor to be further away from Lucius, the man she blamed for ruining the family. Lucius hardly thought her blameless when she could have easily kept her sister away from Draco. He knew for a fact that his sister in law had used the Cruciatus on his son while Narcissa never lifted a finger to help.

Draco noticed, he was a smart kid, when Narcissa started leaving the house to spend more time with her lover and how his parents hardly stayed in the same room unless he was there as well. He also tried making things easier for them, never attempting to get them back together of forcing them to spend every meal together. Today was a special occasion.

"... I'll be able to take my Healer's licence by next spring," Draco announced.

"Congratulations son," Lucius proudly told Draco.

"I'm happy for you," Narcissa added with a proud smile on her face.

Draco had a bit of a cocky smirk on his face but it was overshadowed by the bright smile on his face. This was his accomplishment, his hard work and Lucius understood exactly why he was proud and allowed to get a big head about this.

"How long are you staying?" Lucius asked.

"Eager to see us gone?" was Narcissa's jibe.

Lucius fixed a smile on his face, never missing the way his son's grip on his knife and fork tightened.

"Not really. Just wondering if I should clear my schedule for longer than the weekend," Lucius replied. "The Minister is throwing a party this coming Wednesday and there is a Hogwarts match next Saturday, Slytherin playing," he said the last part while looking at his son. "Aro Zabini is on the team, Blaise's younger brother, right?"

"Blaise mentioned it in his letter," Draco confirmed. "And yes, I'm staying for two weeks this time. Mother? Will you be here?"

"Of course," Narcissa replied.

Lucius took a sip from his glass, inwardly willing the meal to finish sooner. His son kept shooting him looks and Lucius could tell Draco had noticed that something was up. Still, his son made small talk and got both his parents to act cordial up until their meal got cleared away and they retreated to the family drawing room. Lucius declined drinking tea.

"So," Draco spoke up first, "What happened while mother and I were away?"

Lucius wondered when he had become so transparent but did not ask the question. "I do have news concerning our family," he confirmed.

"The ministry again?" Narcissa demanded, accusing eyes set on her husband. "Another raid? Another fine?"

"Nothing like that," Lucius replied. "And it has something to do with me, not with our alliances, not Malfoy fortune," he clarified.

"What is it?" his son asked.

This was the moment of truth. He could not drag it out; Draco would get worried and Narcissa looked already rather peeved. Lucius knew she had wanted to retire to her rooms and not have to put up with him much longer. He decided to oblige her, from experience with her deceased sister he knew that angering a black witch had serious consequences.

"I'm pregnant," Lucius revealed in an even tone. His face was calm; he needed not to show them how scared he was, because that would be catastrophic. Draco might be willing to disregard this but to Narcissa this would probably be a red flag. The witch could be ruthless if she wanted. Lucius watched as his words registered. Draco leaned back on his seat, his face paling and his mouth parting. His eyes, so like Lucius' own, were now wide with disbelief and shock. Then the older male Malfoy looked towards his wife. Narcissa; usually poised and calm had paled. Her face wore an expression of horror and anger after going through the emotions of shock, surprise and realisation that her husband was not joking but actually was pregnant. It was odd, Lucius realised, he had never seen her face this expressive before.

"What?"

Lucius looked back at Draco who had spoken. "I am with child," the blond repeated to his son.

"Mordred," Narcissa muttered the first word to leave her lips. She was now shaking her head, her expression colder than before. Lucius interpreted that as her being angry with him. He expected that really and hoped that in the end it did not get down to her drawing a wand.

"How?" Draco demanded.

Lucius swallowed. "Magic willed it..."

"Better say you forgot the contraceptives," Narcissa scowled, her voice pure acid. "I knew your inclinations but I never expected you to actually be the..."

"Mother!" Draco raised his voice. "Don't finish that sentence," he warned her, half his attention on his father.

Narcissa pursed her lips and Lucius saw her digging her nails into the skin of her palms to keep her rage under control. "Well, I hardly think it's necessary to inform us of this... travesty. It's hardly your first mistake and this one you can actually fix Lucius. So get rid of it!"

Draco bit his lip, looking torn. His eyes were on his mother and then went back to his father, resting on an area Harry's eyes had often strayed to.

"Things are not as simple as that, Narcissa," Lucius managed not to spit her name out the same way she had called his. "This happened during Beltane."

Draco gasped. "What? You joined a hunt?"

A look of distaste was on Narcissa's face; she never had agreed with this habit of his.

"I did," Lucius agreed. "That is why I say Magic willed it. I was under contraceptives," he said this while looking at Narcissa.

"I repeat," the witch said. "Get rid of it."

"It's not that simple," Lucius insisted.

"Why not?" Narcissa demanded. "At your age? Another child? That is unheard of! Not to mention how it will look! This family's name has already been dragged through mud and dirt and now this will be one more blow. Are you really that desperate to ruin this family?"

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed.

"Let's not point fingers," Lucius said with all the calm he could muster. He had known she was angry and that it had been festering inside of her for a long time; however this was the worst moment to have this row. Perhaps he should have discussed all their other issues before now; dropping a pregnancy, his pregnancy, on top of things was not helping at all. She was partially correct. But he needed her to be calm and collected to realise that things were changing, the pregnancy would continue. An errant thought Lucius had was that if she was angry now, he dreaded to imagine how she would be after he told her who the other father was.

"I want to hear no more," Narcissa stated as she stood. She pinned Lucius with the most venomous glare she had. "Fix this." Then she turned around and stormed out of the room.

Draco could only stare after her. "Father! Are you serious about this?"

"That I am with child? Of course. Earlier this week I went to my healer," Lucius said. "I am also serious that this is not something one can just take care of, especially since..."

"Especially since what?" Draco asked.

"Go after your mother, she will need you," Lucius sighed. "We will talk again later."

"But..."

"Narcissa needs support right now. I don't."

Draco nodded but he seemed reluctant to go after his mother. "She just ... I never knew she held in so much anger and bitterness."

"She blames me, not you, Draco."

"Mother might as well hate her parents and yours! They pushed you into serving that ... monster!" Draco complained. "You never really had a choice father. She knows that. She's just being..."

"I know," Lucius cut his son off. "Believe me, I know."

Draco finally stood. "Will you be fine?"

Lucius nodded and watched his son stand and leave.

"That went well," Lucius muttered to himself.

He felt spent, exhausted when he was finally alone and in the privacy of his quarters. All the nervousness and worries of the meeting and the discussions and his wife's reaction had made him rather stressed out and he was only now realising the strain he had been under. The blond wizard eyed his bed but felt no urge to lie down, his weariness was not physical. Then his grey eyes fell on his desk and the stationary on it. Making his mind up quickly he penned a few lines and called for a house elf to deliver it. The creature returned with a reply not five minutes after he sent it to track down the wizard that was partly responsible for the mess he was in.

_Waiting for you in my London house._

It was quick and to the point. Lucius burned the piece of paper and turned to his servant.

"Inform your mistress I'm not home but only after she asks for me," Lucius told the house elf before storming out of the room with purpose.

* * *

><p>Harry was practically on pins and needles since the Malfoy House Elf had been caught in his wards. Realising house elves were a threat to a house Harry had warded his home against them. The wards would catch the creatures without harming them. Andromeda had approved of this particular ward after she learned about Dobby back in Harry's second year and Kreacher had been in awe of Harry as well. The elf that had come ('T-Tilly is v-very s-sorry sir' the little one had stuttered while giving Harry the letter) had been terrified after it found itself snagged by invisible ropes, its magic caged so it could not be used against the owners and residents of the house. Mindful of the day Harry did not even need to guess who the creature's master was.<p>

_Harry, _

_I told them today. Can I see you?_

The green eyed wizard wrote down an equally short reply and sent it back via the way it came. He knew Lucius could not Apparate, use a Port-Key or the Floo (which he still had not connected) and thus he would either come by carriage or the Knight Bus and Harry was betting money it was the first. Twenty minutes after he sent off his reply the door bell rang.

"Kreacher! I'm answering!" Harry called out as he rushed to the door. He could not help but feel nervous.

Lucius was at the doorstep, composed and primped like always, on first glance. Harry really looked and found the man looking pale and tired.

"Come in," Harry said and allowed the older wizard inside. "Andromeda is at Augusta's and Teddy's with me."

Once inside Kreacher appeared to take Lucius' overcoat and then the green eyed young man led Lucius to the sitting room. There were blankets in front of the fireplace and Teddy was cocooned inside them, his owl plushie next to him and a book lying there.

"I'm reading '_Tales __of __Beedle __the __Bard__'_ to Teddy," Harry commented.

Lucius eyed the toddler who seemed to recognise him if the way his aquamarine hair flashed blond and back to their original colour was any indication and even waved. The aristocrat felt like he was intruding and usually he could care less but in this instance he found the exception. Suddenly he regretted coming to Potter's house. The turmoil he had been under when he revealed the pregnancy to his son and wife was ebbing off and he was just tired.

"There are plenty of seats," Harry told him. "We don't even have to talk."

Annoyance flashed over Lucius' face. "Am I that transparent?"

"No, I just imagined me being in your position," Harry replied. "Though in my case and with my luck there would have been far more drama and then my temper would join in and well... not a pretty outcome. The only thing I'm certain of is that you are tired and don't want to be under the same roof as your family. Am I right?"

"Disturbingly so," Lucius admitted.

"You are welcome in this house," Harry stated, looking into Lucius' eyes as he said this. Lucius nodded, showing he understood.

"Harry," Teddy's whine effectively ended any further discussion between the two wizards.

"Right there," Harry replied looking back at his godson before turning to Lucius again. "Are you staying or going?"

There was a hesitant pause coming from older wizard until he finally settled his mind. "Staying."

* * *

><p>Andromeda exited the fireplace gracefully and entered the Floo room in Grimmauld Place. The house was quiet but not disturbingly so. Kreacher popped at the witch's side to take away her cloak and bag and welcome her back.<p>

"Welcome mistress," Kreacher gave her a bow though not as deep as he usually gave Harry. The witch hardly cared about things like that though.

"How are the boys?" Andromeda inquired.

"Master Harry is reading to little Master and Master Harry's Malfoy is being here," the old house elf replied making Andromeda's eyebrows arch in surprise.

"Is that so?" the witch mused.

"In the sitting room," Kreacher added.

"Well, it's near dinner time," Andromeda mused. "What's for dinner Kreacher?"

"Chicken and potatoes Mistress."

"Set the table for one more and make some dessert as well, pudding is preferable, with fruits if you have them."

"Kreacher picked fresh berries."

"Good, that will be all."

"Yes mistress," the house elf said and popped away.

Andromeda then headed for the sitting room. Harry's voice reached her soon enough. She instantly recognised the tale.

"_**...And **__**then **__**he **__**greeted **__**Death **__**as **__**an **__**old **__**friend, **__**and **__**went **__**with **__**him **__**gladly, **__**and ,**__**equals, **__**they **__**departed **__**this **__**life. **__(extract __from __the __book),_ the end," Harry finished the Tale of the Three Brothers just in time to see her enter the room.

Andromeda saw Lucius seated in the armchair, looking in the lit fireplace while Harry and her grandson were tangled up in blankets on the carpet covered floor, Teddy looking drowsy and content in his godfather's lap. The witch also noticed that the blond wizard was keenly listening to Harry's voice. She mused about the picture the three of them made.

"Welcome back Andy," Harry greeted her. "How was your visit? Was it cards tonight?"

"Yes," the witch replied, "And Pomona Sprout had the luck of the devil. Kreacher made dinner. Lucius, you are staying I assume?"

Malfoy started.

"He is," Harry confirmed for the man after the two of them shared a look.

Andy did not miss the exchange. "I'll let you know when to come, carry on," the witch said and left the room.

She heard Teddy asking after another tale.

"Well, I also have this one, Grimm's fairytales," Harry was saying.

"Read '_The__Queen__Bee_!" Teddy asked.

"I still don't understand what you like about that story," Harry replied and soon she could not hear them but could guess her Teddy would manage to get his way if he pouted long enough.

Andromeda headed up to her room, thinking how she enjoyed the house with more people around.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter.<strong>


	13. A Lunch And A Confession

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

Spoken "**_German"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 A Lunch And A Confession<strong>

* * *

><p>"… All in favour of passing this law raise your hands!"<p>

Harry along with the majority of the Wizengamot members raised his hand, automatically giving two votes, and helping pass the law that made it mandatory to track down accidental magic and introduce Muggleborn witches and wizards to the wizarding world by the time the kids reached their eighth year. It had taken a while for the oldest, more traditional members to be convinced but it had happened and Harry knew who he had to thank for this. He caught sight of Lucius Malfoy seated on the other side of the room. The blond wizard caught him staring and offered a nod of his head, which Harry returned; Lucius had voted in favour of the bill as well.

After the session ended and the members of the Wizengamot had departed; Harry was cornered by Neville, who had assumed his duties now that Augusta had stepped down and let her grandson run the family. They exchanged a few friendly words before parting. It was then that Lucius slid up next to him.

"Mister Potter," he nodded to the green eyed wizard.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Is formality that necessary?" the younger Lord asked, a bit annoyed at the tone Lucius used with him. having known how much different, softer and a bit deeper the man's voice sounded when he was more relaxed, Harry found that he preferred that side of the blond, the side Lord Malfoy revealed only in the privacy of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place when it was just the two of them.

Lucius seemed a bit taken by surprise at Harry's comment, as if he had expected the green eyed wizard to act aloof and indifferent towards the former Death Eater now that they were in a public setting. He belatedly realized that he should stop assuming things about Harry; the younger wizard had a habit of doing the opposite of what everyone expected him to do.

"I thought that considering the public setting…"

Harry wanted to sneer at the typically 'Slytherin' mentality the older male was used to and decided to be frank with the man. Just because they were not shouting from the rooftops that they had had sex which resulted in a pregnancy did not mean they would be strangers in the public eye. If anything, Harry wanted to ease the public into the idea that a Potter and a Malfoy were no longer public enemies. It made his job at the Wizengamot easier and also paved the way for much later, when the news about a Malfoy-Potter baby was common knowledge; it might soften the impact a bit. Also, Harry wanted to be close to Lucius even in public and not hide in the dark like that which was happening between them was a dirty, dark secret. His coming child was not a dirty thing and he was proud of it, fickle public perceptions would not change Harry's mind. Not that there was anything happening, the young wizard mused, but he could hope the two of them could form a camaraderie much tighter than it was now, and why not, even a friendship. After all, Harry felt rather comfortable around the blond nowadays and Lucius was less edgy around him.

"Lucius," the former Gryffindor said, making a point that they were not going to act all formal around each other now that there were people around them, wizards and witches that were still in the dark about the state of things between the two men.

"Harry it is," Lucius complied. He surveyed the corridors; a few people had watched him walk up to Harry and were now standing there and watching the two former enemies as if expecting a fight to break out. Morons.

Harry followed the blond wizard's gaze and sighed. "Maybe you do have a point," he commented. "Let's get out of here then. Hamburg is wonderful this time of the year, both magical and Muggle districts. Also, I don't know about you, but all that political talking has left me rather hungry."

"Is that your way of asking me to accompany you to late lunch?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your way of accepting?" Harry answered with a question of his own and an expectant look on his face.

"We'll make a politician out of you yet," Lucius commented dryly. "The answer is yes. Lead the way Harry. I'll follow a bit later."

The green eyed wizard frowned. "We can just leave together."

"There's an army of do-gooders ready to defend you should I remain in your presence any longer."

Harry huffed, getting frustrated. "I kill a Dark Lord, fight against an army of adult wizards, yet somehow I'm still unable to look after myself?" he rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe these people," he muttered. He swallowed his anger at the wizards and witches that had 'Expectations' of him and turned to Lucius, face full with determination. "Come on Lucius, we are leaving together."

Lucius' lips twitched, almost forming a smile. "You know," the older wizard commented, "You have gotten bossier lately."

"Andromeda has been a bad influence on me," Harry offered. "I blame her whenever I act haughty or…"

"Like a proper Lord of a Pureblood House?" Lucius suggested in a tone that made the younger wizard struggle to keep another eye roll in check.

"Exactly," the raven haired wizard said.

Lucius' lips twitched again. "It amuses me what you find bothersome."

"Not bothersome…"

"Annoying?"

"I just hate pretending," Harry replied, shrugging a shoulder.

"I don't follow."

"Pretending I am a politician like those old dingbats."

"If I am included somewhere with those 'dingbats' I am going to take offence," Lucius drawled.

Harry shot the pregnant wizard a look and Lucius felt a shiver roll down his spine at the way those expressive emerald eyes seemed to study him; it made him feel rather naked and this was hardly the place the blond liked getting this feeling.

"You are hardly old, Lucius," Harry commented. "Certainly not a dingbat," he added. "If anything, for as long as I have known you, you have always been cunning and manipulative and a damn good strategist."

"Really? Compliments from you Harry?"

The younger wizard sighed. "I can feel them staring and I hate it. You were right; this is not the place to have a conversation. Shall we?"

Lucius offered a small smile that the green eyed man knew not to interpret as an arrogant grin. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><em>'Die Schwarze Gans<em>'(1) was a nice restaurant on the edge of the magical community of Hamburg. Harry had discovered it a year ago, the last time the Wizengamot had a session in this town. Harry led the way there. in the beginning Lucius was eyeing the place in distaste until Harry decided to save himself the trouble of insulting anyone and actually told the older man to stop being so rude.

"It just looks so… plebeian," Lucius commented as he eyed the table without the tablecloths he was used to and all the proper cutlery.

The green eyed wizard scoffed. "Can you be any more stuck up?"

Lucius frowned. "It's not my fault I am used to the best Harry."

"I know, and your son learned from you. I know all about Malfoy Speech number 9," the younger man commented. Seeing that Lucius was frowning and getting a bit angry the former Gryffindor decided to explain. "I am not being rude or condescending," He told Lucius. "Merlin knows that had my parents been alive I would be like any other pureblood heir. I am just trying to… broaden your mind."

"So, the brashness of your personality is not as suppressed as I believed," Lucius commented.

Harry grinned. "It is, unless I'm relaxed."

"You are relaxed around me?"

"Doesn't it show?"

Lucius shifted in his chair. "I guess it does," he commented as he studied the younger man. "So, you have been here before?" he asked, looking around. It looked like the inside of a lodge, with a large fireplace, wooden monastery like tables and benches that felt surprising comfortable. It was rather… cosy, Lucius thought. It had a certain charm that might be appealing.

Harry caught him eyeing the place. "Not much of a décor, but the food is amazing," he promised.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Do you speak German?"

"Not my language of choice," Lucius replied. "You?"

"I had to learn," Harry admitted.

Lucius looked thoughtful. "Because of… your job?"

Harry nodded.

The blond wizard let the matter drop and focused on the menu, after a glance he offered it to Harry. "I'm afraid, I am at a disadvantage."

"I can order for the both of us," the younger wizard told him. "Anything you usually avoid eating?"

"Why, Harry, you are taking charge tonight," Lucius offered a small smile at Harry. He liked this side of the youth.

"I hope that's okay with you," the former Gryffindor commented.

"You would know had it not been fine with me," the older wizard stated.

Just then the conversation between them halted as the waiter approached.

_"**Good evening. May I take your orders**_?"

Lucius let Harry take charge, oddly content to let the other male do this. He realized he was doing this a lot, giving power to someone else over him. He knew he should have felt more uncomfortable but he felt surprisingly at ease doing this. Perhaps, he mused, it was because the green eyed man was so honest about things. He could not see the green eyed man being anything but straightforward. Also, he recalled the first time he had met Harry, an adult Harry, being so dominant was during their one and only night together. Lucius viciously squashed the surfacing memories; a restaurant was not a place to reminisce, especially when the object of his thoughts was seated across from him. Harry's voice distracted the blond wizard from his inappropriate thoughts.

_"**Good evening. I would like a three course meal. We will begin with soup, Kartoffelsuppe with Kartoffelbrot**_," Harry stated, his accent perfect in a way that had Lucius staring.

The waiter wrote everything down.

"**_Then_** **_can you bring us meatloaf, Maultaschen, Schwaebischer Rostbraten and two glasses of Spezi_**_,"_ Harry continued. "**_And we finish with dessert_**. **_What would you suggest?_**)"

"**_The_** **_chocolate marble bread recipe and lemon cake are both very tasty_**," the waiter commented.

"**_Bring both then,"_** Harry replied with a smile.

"**_Thank you_**", the waiter told them before leaving with the order.

"Truly amazing," Lucius commented, "Had I not known you were not German."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you think so," he replied.

"What did you order exactly?" the blond wizard asked.

"Scared I might make you eat something terrible?"

"With that smirk? You just might."

Harry laughed. "Just a three course meal, beginning with soup, three dishes for us to choose from and of course, dessert."

Lucius looked at him. "You have quite a sweet tooth."

"Hm, guilty," the younger wizard replied.

"No matter, I will trust your choice."

"Thank you," Harry commented.

Ten minutes later the first dish came and Lucius had to admit the soup Harry had chosen for them was tasty, different, but tasty.

"I'm just not sure whether I will be able to eat anything more," the older wizard commented.

"The soup is rather filling," Harry agreed. "But still have room. I'll definitely leave some for dessert."

Lucius chuckled. "Is this sugar obsession something I need to be alerted about?"

"Well, chocolate is the best way to get into my good graces," Harry hinted. "Why, do I have to look forward to you being despicable?"

"I was a Slytherin," Lucius replied.

"So was I, according to that damned hat," Harry grumbled.

Lucius blinked. "You cannot possibly mean…"

"That the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin?" the Gryffindor grinned. "Yup, it did. It said something about greatness and the like," Harry said, not bothering to quote the exact words the Hat had told him when he had been eleven and afraid and so very small. "I argued, well pleaded more like it, with the Hat. It's how I ended up in the House of Lions. When I wore the Hat again back in second year it repeated its opinion that I would have been a great Slytherin." Harry shrugged. "I believed it meant my _Parseltongue_ ability for ages after that."

Lucius, who had been quite attentive, spoke up. "And it wasn't just the snake language?"

Harry shook his head. "I am an Unspeakable for a reason."

"Yes, I tend to forget that," the blond wizard admitted. "For what it's worth, you would have made a great Slytherin indeed."

"Thank you," Harry grinned.

"And an even better Hufflepuff," Lucius continued.

"You know, Luna said that as well."

"The Lovegood girl," here Lucius' voice was strained.

Harry shot a look at him, knowing that the blond wizard recalled Luna well; she had been in his Manor's dungeons for a while after all.

"She's a colleague," Harry allowed.

Lucius blinked.

"What? She used to be a Ravenclaw you know," Harry defended his oddball friend.

"I have heard stranger things," Malfoy finally allowed.

"You might meet her sometime soon," Harry added. "She knows about the baby."

"How?"

"She just knows things," the green eyed wizard admitted. "She's not a Seer, but she does have precognitive abilities of some level."

"Hm, I recall Selene, her mother," Lucius admitted. "She was …"

"Odd?"

"Yes, but nowhere near her husband's level."

"Yes, Xeno is a bit much," Harry agreed.

"She knows then. Any other colleagues of yours that know?"

"My boss," Harry admitted. "It's how I get to have time off and come to the healer dates."

"Croaker?"

Harry nodded. "And the Librarian, Madam Xyza. She's…"

"A Vampire of the Hephaestus Clan," Lucius said. "The oldest Vampire Clan that existed since a few centuries BC."

"How on earth do you know that?" Harry asked, amused and surprised at the blonde's knowledge.

Lucius smirked. "I have my ways." Harry actually rolled his eyes and allowed Lucius to change the subject.

It was during dessert, which the blond was thoroughly enjoying, when Harry posed a grave question that soured Lucius mood.

"Are things better at home?" the green eyed wizard half regretted asking this, from the way Lucius' face formed a grimace as if he was in pain. The look told Harry that things were bad at Malfoy Manor and he worried what that meant for Lucius.

"Could be better," the man admitted.

"She still doesn't agree with you…"

"Carrying the baby to term even though I painstakingly explained to her that terminating the pregnancy was not an option?" Lucius said in a dark voice.

Harry winced and the blond relaxed, a weary sigh leaving him.

"Let's not talk about my wife right now," Lucius asked.

"Draco?" Harry dared asking and this time the older wizard relaxed a small smile on his lips.

"He likes the idea of a sibling," he admitted. "The other day I caught him in the library sifting through books on pregnancy. I think I spotted him with a book on household charms too. My son, Draco, he always wanted a sibling," Lucius sighed regrettably. "Narcissa… pure blood has its drawbacks," he commented.

"Sterility," Harry mused. At Lucius' sharp look he elaborated. "The DOM has information about the decline of magical population. Some of it is because of the war; most of it is because the magical community is so isolated. Purebloods are dying out."

Lucius sighed again. "How did we get into this depressing subject?"

Harry waved his hand. "Never mind, change of subject. What are you doing two days from now?"

"Nothing," Lucius admitted after a while. "What do you have in mind?"

"Teddy's been asking after you."

"Has he?"

"Yes. I am taking him to the zoo, the Muggle zoo," Harry clarified. The 'are you interested' hung in the air between them.

"What time?" Lucius asked.

"Nine in the morning," Harry replied. "We are having breakfast outside, in a small bistro I know and then taking a Muggle bus to the zoo. Still interested?"

"I'll meet you in Grimmauld," Lucius promised. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of being in the Muggle world, surrounded by Muggle's, but the mere fact that Harry was inviting him… the blond knew that he couldn't not go, that just wasn't possible. And on a deeper level, he wanted to be there, around Harry. And Teddy was a smart boy, so much like Draco when his son was that age.

Harry smiled at Lucius. "I'll make it worth your while," he promised and Lucius felt that promise deep inside him, half wishing Harry meant more than a promise of a good day, more like a promise for more to come. He swiftly squashed the impulse and engaged Harry in a discussion about the law they had recently passed, anything to keep his errant mind busy.

* * *

><p>Draco looked up from the book he was reading when his father entered the sitting room. He had known the wizard had just gotten back from the Wizengamot meeting and Lucius had just changed into something more comfortable. He did not look tired and he certainly looked well fed.<p>

"Father," the younger blond greeted when the older wizard entered the room.

"Draco," Lucius greeted back before taking a seat not far from his son.

"How was the Wizengamot Session?''

"Not as bad as it could be,'' Lucius replied...

''The International Oracle was rather quick about spreading the news,'' Draco commented. ''Potter received all the credit for this.''

''And justly so,'' Lucius replied. "He handled the negotiations you know.''

''Hm, you two still talk?''

Draco shook his head. ''Talk? No. But we write to each other. He's been pretty busy. Last time we met face to face was three months ago, when the Wizengamot met in Rome. Also, I have a sneaking suspicion he's involved with someone.''

''Do you now?''

''Why the interest?'' Draco shot his father a suspicious look.

Lucius studied his son. Then he took his wand out and cast a spell that warded the room, granting them some privacy. Narcissa was the only other person in the Manor and the house elves that were all under Lucius' command. Still, the pregnant wizard was not ready to let his wife know who the other father was.

''Father?'' Draco's curiosity was piqued.

''You are rather interested in my pregnancy,'' Lucius started.

Draco nodded; He had asked his father to be there during the next visit to the healer's surprising the older wizard.

''Yes, is that a problem?'' Draco asked, worriedly. He was afraid his father might misinterpret the interest he showed or think that much like Narcissa; Draco did not want the baby.

Lucius shook his head. ''I'm glad you want a sibling and that you want to be part of this. I was just thinking that I never really told you who the other parent is.''

''We...You are not keeping the baby alone?''

The older blond smiled at the slight slip of tongue his son had. ''No, Draco, the other father wants to be involved and to be honest, the baby will be his heir. You are still the primary, if not the only Malfoy heir. And if Narcissa was not so...''

''Hurt?''

''The word is thick headed,'' Lucius muttered and ignored his son's tired sigh. Lucius was tired of trying to excuse Narcissa's behaviour in front of their son. The witch really had no business being so angry at Lucius, spouting so much vitriol at him. Why she did not just leave and go back to one of her lovers and insisted on staying in the Manor was lost on him. Stubbornness had never been a trait for this particular Black witch and he had no idea why she started now; she could be anywhere in Europe and not face him every day; she was a masochist for staying, Lucius decided.

''Well can't you tell her?'' Draco asked with some exasperation, though his voice was not accusing his father, not when he had seen his mother being so bloody difficult about the whole situation.

''Last time I attempted to talk to her she made it perfectly clear to me that unless I stop the pregnancy she will not speak to me again,'' Lucius spoke frankly. ''Her single mindedness is getting tiring and I do not think I will put up with it for long.'' He was entertaining plans of banning her from the Manor for as long as he was pregnant as he was not about to move for the duration. He had even thought of divorcing her one night, after a particularly loud one sided shouting match between them but he was not yet prepared to go that far. He knew a divorce would hurt Draco, even if his son told him time and again he was fine with the two of them leading separate lives. That was one lie Lucius had seen through and the younger wizard knew it as well. Lucius suppressed a sigh, how was it that in his family there were always secrets and pretences. It was getting tiring trying to hold so many facades, so many images. The thought came unbidden: with Harry he never had to pretend. Lucius held a sigh and looked over at his son, ignoring his own turmoil for a while.

Draco had closed his eyes, feeling a bit resigned. When he opened them again he showed understanding in them and sadness. ''You know, part of it is jealousy,'' he told his father in a low voice.

Lucius nodded. Narcissa had lost two children before Draco, both before they were carried to term. And after Draco she had a stillborn son. They never tried again after that. The witch had been bitter about her inability to have more children, unlike Lady Greengrass and Lady Nott, her best friends. Lucius recalled his prior discussion with Harry about the small numbers of purebloods. It was a sad fact that the inbreeding had led to such problems. A small part of him wondered what would have happened if Voldemort had managed to squash all opposition and emerge victorious.

"She can keep her opinions to herself," the older blond wizard stubbornly maintained. "No one is forcing her to be here."

Draco sighed again. "Forget mother for now. You were going to tell me about the other father?"

Lucius gave a short incline of his head.

"You said that first day that it happened during Beltane," Draco recalled. "I really don't know that many powerful wizards, certainly no more powerful than you, father."

"You flatter me Draco," Lucius smiled at his firstborn. "But I'm hardly the most powerful wizard around."

"I know there are others," Draco muttered, though he knew he still held a bit of hero worship for his father that skewed his perception. "Okay, who was it then? Do I know him?"

"Harry Potter," Lucius announced.

"What does…. Wait! No!" the younger blond muttered, his voice dropping with each word. His grey eyes were wide with shock. "Harry Potter? Honestly? Really?"

"I'm not joking Draco," Lucius warned his son.

Draco sobered up. He peered at his father seriously. "Really? Harry?" Potter could not just leave his mouth. How could this happen? He had an image of a green eyed youth with messy black hair and a sheepish smile, dressed in Muggle fashions and then the usual image of his father. The dots just would not connect for him.

Lucius seemed to sense how that made no sense to Draco. "It was the magic son. Had he not been there nothing would have happened."

"And couldn't you just… you know, stop?"

The pregnant wizard shook his head. "We did try," he admitted. They had not been totally mindless beasts, well, mostly, he amended. The memories came again and he pushed them back. He refused to ponder on anything concerning sex when his son was in the same room.

"Merlin!" Draco muttered, the truth sinking in. "Merlin!" he repeated again. He then glanced at his father. "And how did he react?"

"How do you think?"

"I think my brain is currently stuck. I cannot even imagine…" Draco trailed off, feeling lost. "You said he wants the baby? What am I saying? Of course he wants it. I've seen him with his godson."

"Yes, Teddy loves Harry," Lucius commented.

Draco's head snapped up. "You…"

"I have met Harry's godson, and Andromeda," Draco's father explained. "Over dinner in Grimmauld. Is that hard to believe?"

"Had this happened a year ago I would have thought it impossible. Now though…" the younger wizard shook his head. "You know, I still expect you to tell me you are joking."

"There's nothing about this that is not serious Draco."

"I know, I know. So Potter wants the baby? And he did not go all, 'you dark wizard, how dare you' and curse you?"

Lucius' lips twitched. "Hardly," he replied. "Your friend is not like most of the Light side."

"Yes, he really isn't," Draco admitted. "Does he know that you would tell me?"

"He never had a problem with telling people," Lucius told his son. "Certainly not family members. Your Aunt was the first to know. And Miss Lovegood," he added as an afterthought.

"Luna?" Draco blurted the name with ease.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Luna is it?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally composed himself. "Well, she's a smart witch."

"I know," Lucius replied. "I just never knew you were close with the Lovegood girl."

Draco shot his father a look and Lucius actually rolled his eyes.

"For Mordred's sake Draco," he told his son. "If you like Miss Lovegood, then I'm certainly not going to say anything against it. It's not my place and really, I have no room to talk."

The younger wizard caught the slip. "You like Potter?"

Lucius' eyes widened. "When did I …" he paused. "I …"

Draco, having never seen his father like this stared. Then he narrowed his eyes when he saw a strange look pass over his father's face. There was something deeper going on, something that even his father had not noticed before. Before Draco could identify it, the look passed and his father was once again composed.

"Never mind," Lucius dismissed the subject. "Just know that I won't keep you from pursuing your goals Draco," he told his son.

"Thank you father," Draco replied, half his mind pleased that his father was not disapproving of his friendship with Luna and his other half pondering over his father's behaviour. Even after Lucius left the room, claiming he needed his rest, Draco was still trying to find what was happening to his father.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

(1) 'Die Schwarze Gans' (German) means 'The Black Goose': _h t t p :/ /w w w. f r e e t r a n s l at io n . co m /_

German recipes: _h t t p : / / w w w . t a s t y – g er m a n – r e c I p e . c om / in d _

Don't forget to take out the spaces.


	14. Teddy goes to the Zoo

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Teddy goes to the Zoo<strong>

* * *

><p>When Lucius rang the doorbell of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place right on time and Harry answered the door while yelling something at someone behind him.<p>

"Good morning Harry," the aristocrat greeted the younger wizard. He looked rather winded and flushed and the blond thought it suited Harry.

"Lucius! Morning! Come on in! Sorry about the mess but Teddy had a bit of trouble, accidental magic," the green eyed wizard explained. "Or at least that's what Luna claims. She's here by the way, she and Andy have plans and for the sake of your sanity don't ask," Harry reported before beckoning Lucius inside. Only when the blond passed the threshold he seemed to realize that Malfoy was dressed in Muggle clothes. Then Harry did the sensible thing and simply stared at the rarest of sights he had ever seen in his life: Lucius dressed in slacks, a shirt and a short coat, blond hair caught in a loose ponytail and no cane in sight. Harry had to blink several times by which time the blond was looking smugly at him.

"Stared enough?" he drawled, making Harry blush a bit.

"Sorry, just committing to memory the sight of you dressed in Muggle clothes," Harry told the blond. "You wear them stylishly," he added. He thought back to the Triwizard tournament and that wizard who refused to wear pants, preferring a woman's sleep gown for clothes. He suppressed a giggle at the hilarious memory.

"I, unlike other wizards, have common sense," Lucius commented.

"Noted," the younger wizard replied. "Will you have a seat in the living room? I have a godson to track down."

"Of course."

"And whatever you do…"

"Don't ask questions of the two witches in this house."

Harry smiled. "I'll be back shortly," he replied and went in search of his godson. When he returned he had Teddy in tow, looking excited and bouncy. Lucius actually shot the kid a weary look, recalling Draco being so energetic on certain occasions.

"Too late to turn tail and run," Harry told the blond wizard who sighed.

"I can see that," the older wizard muttered.

"Harry! Mister Lucius! Come on! I want to see the penguins and camels and the tigers…"

* * *

><p>Harry paid the entrance fee to the zoo and they went in. Their first stop was the Aquarium, where Teddy was big eyed and chatty and kept pressing into the glass to see the fish and the jelly fish swim in the tanks. He was also pestering Harry and Lucius to read the information about the various species.<p>

"I never wanted to learn so much about fish," the blond wizard muttered to Harry. "Muggle fish at that."

"You have no trouble eating them," the green eyed wizard pointed out.

Lucius shot him a dirty look but he was easily distracted when Teddy grabbed his hand and led the way to the rest of the exhibits. When Harry saw the Reptile House he visibly balked at the sight of it and the other two had to drag him inside.

"Afraid of snakes Harry?" Teddy asked, his big eyes imploring at his godfather.

"No," the former Gryffindor sighed. "I just… Snakes talk, alright? And I can understand them, okay?"

"I know," Teddy told him.

Lucius was giving him an odd look. "Then what is the problem?"

Harry groaned. "I start chuckling." Well, Luna had said he had giggled but the raven haired wizard was not about to admit that!

Lucius and Teddy were now staring at him.

"Snakes can be funny, sarcastic and mean and I understand them and I can't help myself. Then people give me funny looks and… "Harry trailed off, flustered.

"You think you're going to embarrass yourself," the grey eyed wizard realized. Then he grinned, grabbed Harry's elbow and led the way to the Reptile House, where the younger adult, true to his word, spent time snickering at the tanks.

"Harry? What are they saying?" Teddy asked in front of Big Bertha's house. Said snake was a female Burmese Python that was so snarky, Harry actually thought her a female version of Snape. Some of the language she used was not for his godson's ears though.

"Never mind, she has no manners, mouthy bint," Harry muttered. "Hey, check out those chameleons Teddy!"

"Where!" he asked and ran to the tank.

Lucius actually snorted. "You are a riot Harry."

"Not weirded out? I would have thought that after seeing Nagini dine so often…"

The blond shrugged. He spared a look at the snakes around them. "I am not about to go poke around but I was always fascinated by snakes, dragons too, all kind of serpentine creatures. My father was an enthusiast. Ever been to the Dragon reserves? I was ten on my first visit." It was so long ago and Lucius held fond memories of it. It was also one of the few trips he had taken with his father as a child.

Before the mood could get dark, Teddy was back.

"Harry, can you understand chameleons too?" he asked his godfather.

"Lets see whether your talents are for lizards too, Harry," Lucius said and followed after the younger duo.

* * *

><p>By lunch time they had seen the outback species with the emus and kangaroos, the komodo dragons and giant tortoises and the camels Teddy had so wanted to see. They stood patiently in a line for the animal adventure, met the monkeys and the lions and tigers and other big cats of the zoo. Lucius was amused by how young Harry looked as he ran after Teddy, keeping up with the child, who was chattier than he usually was around him, mostly due to the animals distracting him. When the boy would tire, Harry picked him up and kept walking. They stopped at a booth for fish and chips around noon for a much needed break and then went on to visit the rest of the zoo. They stayed there for eight hours, saw almost everything there was to see and then returned to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for dinner. Teddy, by that time was exhausted.<p>

"That's because he missed his nap, my cranky monkey," Harry nuzzled Teddy's cheek.

The boy let out a tired, "Not monkey" but otherwise kept his eyes closed.

Lucius was sympathizing with Teddy, not used to walking for so long, or being around so many crowds.

Andromeda greeted them at the door. "You all look dead on your feet."

"That's because we are," Harry told her.

"Did you take pictures?" the witch demanded.

The green eyed wizard handed her the camera. "Here you go," he told her. "Now you can bug Lucius about them." said wizard threw a glare Harry's way.

"Harry," he said.

"I must take this cuddle bug to wash up and put him to bed. He has already eaten dinner at the zoo," the raven haired wizard responded.

"Lucius can help you then," Andromeda said. "I'll go get Kreacher to set the table."

Harry nodded and invited Lucius upstairs. The blond followed after the duo. He already knew the way to Teddy's room. He had been in this house often enough that he had a rough idea where each bedroom was, even Harry's though he had yet to see the inside of that bedroom. Teddy's bedroom was large. There was the main room, with the boy's bed, a mini desk where Teddy sat to colour and a wardrobe. There were a few toys here and there, the colours of the room being vivid and vibrant. There were two doors, one leading to a small bathroom and one that led to the boy's play room, where the bulk of his toys was.

"His toy room and my bedroom commune," Harry commented to Lucius. "Did Draco have a room like this?"

"Yes, he did, though his was a bit more, unlike this one," the blond wizard stated.

"Hm," the green eyed man nodded. "Did you make his room?"

"Narcissa did," Lucius replied. "I saw the ribbons and the fluffy teddy bears and ran for it."

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean. I was overwhelmed as well but…" he shrugged. He hated to admit that he had been more of a child than his godson, he still was. Growing up with the Dursley's, he never got to play, never got to be a kid. Andromeda when she first caught his face in the early days had been appalled of his treatment at his relative's hands. She had argued that emotional abuse was just as bad as the physical and had started her own personal crusade to put Harry on the right track, make him whole and happy and not too bitter. She never teased him when he played with Teddy, showing the same wonder about the toys as his godson did. She joined them actually, every once in a while and Harry was grateful to her.

Lucius was studying how quiet Harry had gotten as he got Teddy into the bath and then into clean pyjamas and under his blanket with wolves and sheep prancing all over the soft surface. They were subdued when they returned to the dinning room where Andy was waiting.

"Why the long face Harry?" the witch asked the green eyed wizard.

"Nothing, just… busy thoughts," he told her. "So… What's for dinner?"

Lucius shot him a look that was very close to being worried but he did not comment, just started thinking about this pensive side of the man who he had known since he was a teen. Harry seemed to have much more depths than he knew. And the blond was eager to find out about more of them. He tried to be discreet but Andromeda kept shooting him looks throughout the meal. The two of them got a chance to talk when Harry got an urgent fire call from the Ministry.

"So, apparently you had fun at the zoo," the witch commented. "And bought my grandson a ton of stuffed animals."

"Just a couple," Lucius told her.

"Yes, I gathered, though one of them was for Harry, the key chain with the snake?"

"What is your point Andromeda?"

"The boy might be an Unspeakable but if you want into his pants again Lucius, you might want to be a bit more blunt about it," she stated and the blond wizard choked on his food.

"Andromeda!"

"Give me a break here, Lucy," she stressed the name she had for him when they were still kids and met up whenever their parents met in the same social functions. "I mean it, Harry, I love him to death but unless you make the first step, he won't. Those monsters that raised him practically ruined him."

"What do you mean?" the wizard asked.

Andromeda was looking dead serious. "He was abused," she stated. "Smacked on the head whenever he performed better, asked questions, asked for food, about his parents. He was also starved and emotionally abused. It's deplorable to think of but it happened. He told me once that he understood how Tom Riddle learned to hate people, and how he feared he might go down that road. Harry was lucky Lucius in the fact that he had people who saw him for what he was, flocked to support and protect him. He still needs it."

"Why tell me this?" the blond wizard asked.

"Because I care about that boy and from what I've seen, you care as well."

"He is the father of the child I'm carrying," Lucius replied.

"True, but why are you here?" the witch demanded, her face blank.

"Pardon?" the silver eyed man looked confused.

"Simple question Lucy. You could have refused Harry's proposition, given up the kid…" at his furious look she was unfazed. "You two could have signed a contract on when and how to see each other; raised the kid. You are a Malfoy, I'm sure your lawyers would have been salivating over the contracts given the chance. Yet you and that boy came to an agreement verbally, and you are here, three times a week, spending time with Harry and Teddy and even me. Why is that?"

It did not take long for Lucius to think about it. He never got to reply to her though because Harry came back.

"Sorry about that," he told the quiet duo. "What did I miss?"

* * *

><p>They were standing by the door of the house, Lucius' carriage already outside, waiting for him.<p>

"Thank you for today," he told Harry.

"Right back at you," the younger man said. "It was fun, right?" he was grinning.

"It was," Lucius' face was not without a smile. "I would not mind a repeat you know."

Harry blinked. His smile got wider. "So, Teddy and I did not scare you off?"

Lucius shook his head and walked closer to Harry. They were eye to eye now and the younger man's breath got caught when he noticed the smouldering look in those grey orbs.

"Not a chance Harry," the blond commented. He leaned closer and pecked Harry's cheek.

Green eyes went wide.

"Good night Harry," he said before exiting the house.

Harry's softly muttered 'Goodnight' followed and Lucius entered the carriage with a smile. He had a lot to think of if he was going to take Andromeda's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>


	15. Father, Son and Dad

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Father, Son and Dad<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was in his home office, looking at the invitation to attend dinner in Malfoy Townhouse in London. The sender, Draco, was rather straightforward in his letter. Lucius had forewarned the green eyed wizard that he had informed his son as to the baby's other father and the younger blond had been rather interested in meeting Harry face to face. The Unspeakable was rather scared of the implications of such a meeting. Sure, nowadays the relations between the Malfoy heir and he were better, amicable even but no matter how one worded it, Harry had slept with the other wizard's father and there was bound to be some resentment, or at the very least negative feelings like animosity. The last thing Harry wanted was to cause a rift between father and son. So he had written to Lucius, trying to be all mature about it. The older wizard had been reassuring about his son's intentions. Andromeda, seeing the raven haired wizard so worried had stepped up and all but shoved him out the door, present for the host included and a : "Stop being such a wuss!" to send him off.<p>

* * *

><p>As far as dinners went, this was by far not the most awkward dinner he had attended, Lucius decided as the dinner between him and his son and Harry Potter slowly came to an end. Draco had been the one to propose this plan to speak with Harry and the townhouse was a location that was neutral. One big plus was that Narcissa was not in this house. Harry had arrived right on time, looking a bit flustered and mumbling things about Black witches and mean women and Lucius had smiled at the picture he presented. The oldest of the two male Malfoy's had been there to usher Harry inside the expensive house and a house elf had been standing by, waiting to take his coat.<p>

**_Flashback…_**

_"Good to see you Harry," Lucius told the green eyed wizard._

_"Glad to be here," the other man replied. "Though nervous as hell. Draco just wrote the invitation and nothing else so… Am I in trouble?"_

_"Hardly," Lucius scoffed at the idea. "My son is in the sitting room. Dinner is in about twenty minutes."_

_Harry took a deep breath, much to Lucius' amusement._

_"You're not heading to the gallows you know," he told Harry._

_"No, but I am heading towards a room where an acquaintance that is a tentative friend is waiting for me, knowing I've shagged his father," Harry bluntly told Lucius. "How did you feel before facing Andy?"_

_"Point taken," Lucius said. "And please don't say 'shagged' in front of my son. He casually ignores the fact I have sex, like I do the same when his… you know, partners are concerned."_

_"Lucius, I never took you for a prude!" Harry mock scolded._

_"I hardly think he needs details Harry."_

_"Point to you. Show me the way."_

_"This way," Lucius said and led them to where Draco was waiting. _

**_…End flashback_**

The first encounter between the two former school rivals had been awkward and uneasy, for the first ten minutes at least. Draco had acted as the perfect host, all style and frost until Harry had made his temper rise and the two cracked up.

**_Flashback…_**

_"Done being a prat?" Harry had asked the blond._

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Excuse me; I don't know the protocol when meeting my father's one time lover… that it was that one time, right? Wait! No! Changed my mind! I don't want to know, ignore the question Harry."_

_"Draco," Lucius sighed. "Stop being so childish."_

_"I'm done being a child, the urge has passed me," his son replied. "So, Harry, wine, scotch?"_

_"Wine is fine, I think" the green eyed wizard replied. "Just, I need to ask now, any urges to, I don't know, curse me?"_

_"You're safe from my wand for tonight, Harry."_

_"Good to know," the raven haired wizard said. "Now that I won't need to be on my toes I can have that wine."_

_"I'll go see when the dinner will be ready," Lucius lied before slipping out of the room, giving the two peers the chance to talk._

**_…End flashback_**

Lucius had not gone far, just far enough so that he could let them have some privacy, and resisted the urge to eavesdrop on them. When he returned, they were trading anecdotes about their respective year mates back in Hogwarts, no sign of tension between them. Something about which Lucius had been glad. He would have hated to see Draco and Harry at each other's throats. The transition to dinner had been uneventful at best and the calm and serenity had continued throughout the meal. It was an easy going atmosphere where various topics were discussed, Quidditch, Politics and travelling the most prominent. It was almost surreal to Lucius, this picture all three of them made. He was pondering on the absurdity of the whole evening when Harry addressed him. Thank full, he had heard the question.

"The next healer's appointment is next week," he told the green eyed wizard.

Draco perked. "Would it be alright if I came?" he glanced at Harry as he said this.

"Sure," the raven haired man replied. "So, excited about having a sibling?"

Lucius became more alert as the topic settled on the baby matter.

"Yes, though I wish I had one when I was younger," the youngest blond bemoaned. "I'm old enough to be his or her uncle."

"Better late than never," Lucius told his son, earning himself a glare.

"Really though, Harry, are you sure you don't mind me being there?" Draco asked, revealing some of his worries to the green eyed wizard and his father.

Lucius frowned. He had not realized his son was so worried about his place in the baby's life and in his life. He slowly realized that telling Draco the baby would be Harry's heir might have created a misunderstanding as typically in wizarding culture, those babies that came from similar unions were never in contact with the members of the other side of the family. Before he could ease his son's misconceptions, Harry addressed the matter.

"Draco, family is family. You are going to be there for the kid even if I have to drag you, kicking and screaming." He eyed Lucius for a bit and then turned his attention to his once rival. "I'm not a traditionalist Draco. Yes, there is a very big chance the baby will be primarily in my house, but only because Teddy is young and the kid, once he or she grows up a bit, will need a playmate, a friend and a family member that is not an adult. That said, I'm not keeping the child solely. Lucius is a father and he will be there. He can come to my house any time of the day and will continue to do so. The same goes for you. I'm not keeping you away from your sibling, not now, not ever, got it Blondie?"

"Hey!" Draco scowled but his grey eyes showed how relieved he was. His next words too. "I've never been more happy you are so… you Harry."

"I think I ought to be insulted," the green eyed wizard muttered.

"That was not an insult," Draco clarified. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Lucius smiled a bit at the eased tension around the table and he was glad when the conversation went to other matters entirely.

* * *

><p>Harry was seated next to the man who was carrying his child. Draco was gone, the dinner having ended about half an hour ago. The green eyed wizard had stayed, intending to spend more time with Lucius. The wizard had brought photo albums out, most of them with Draco as a child, a couple of them solely consisting of pictures Lucius had taken in his many travels. Currently they were seeing one of Lucius' albums with pictures from Egypt. Harry was shocked by how young the man looked in them and just how similar Draco was at that age to his father and most of all...<p>

"I can't believe you are shirtless," the green eyed wizard muttered, eyes drinking in the sight. Lucius, the young Unspeakable decided, was like a fine whisky, he got better with age. Sure, in his twenties he was hot, but Harry was more attracted to the man seated next to him, the same man who had surprised him with that kiss a few days ago after that long day at the zoo. That simple peck on the cheek was somehow so intimate that it left the green eyed wizard flustered. And now he was thinking about that damned peck on the cheek again.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"We really need to address that tendency you have to space off," Lucius softly rebuked him.

"Sorry, just… thinking."

"About what, if I may ask?"

"You," Harry blurted out. "That kiss you gave me…" he shook his head and closed the album, moving it to the coffee table before facing Lucius. "Why?"

"Because I like you," Lucius replied.

Harry opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"Is that such a surprise to you?" the blond asked. "You are attractive and I don't mean just your looks. You are great company, witty, intelligent, I love spending time with you. That kiss, you don't need to read too much into it." Mentally he added a 'Not yet' and smiled at the younger wizard. "Did you hate the kiss Harry? Was I being too forward?"

"No."

"Good," Lucius replied and kissed the green eyed man's cheek again. This time he moved deliberately slowly giving Harry the time to pull back if he really wanted to. He brushed his lips over a freshly shaved cheek, enjoying the soft skin, the smell of Harry's after shave tickling his nose. He pulled back before the urge to turn that face to the side and crush their lips together overwhelmed him and made him actually act on that impulse.

"Lucius…"

"Let's see the next album, alright?" he smiled at Harry and when the raven haired man smiled back, Lucius knew he was on the right track.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>


	16. Attention of a Malfoy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Attention of a Malfoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Luna considered the letter she had received. The fine parchment, the haughty avian carrier, the Malfoy Crest on it, nothing fazed her, nothing but the reason why it was sent to her. It was from Draco Malfoy, requesting a meeting with her. Harry entered their shared office to see her so deep in thought and paused.<p>

"Luna? What's up?"

The blonde witch blinked and turned blue eyes towards him. "How was the library?"

"Quite nice, a bit dusty, Xyla was throwing a fit, the director was hiding from her, the usual really," he replied. "The letter?"

"Draco Malfoy," she commented. "He's asking me to dinner."

The green eyed wizard paused. "Dinner. Like… a dinner date? Or casual dinner?"

The witch shrugged. "I actually have no idea!" she honestly told Harry, who smiled.

"I'd say go for it," he advised. "Did you hear from that bloke you were seeing?"

Luna shook her head. "He thought I was not interested enough in saving the Yeti population in Tibet."

"Really? That's news to me. Didn't you write an article in the Quibbler about them?"

She smiled at her raven haired friend. "You remembered!"

"Yes well…"

"And he also said that Nargles are not real."

Harry visibly winced. "He didn't!"

"He did," Luna sighed, her face sad.

Harry sauntered over and gave her a tight hug. "Forget about that guy," he voiced. "And if you can't, I can always curse him. Tentacles, boils, whatever you want," Harry told his friend and at last Luna grinned again. She cupped Harry's chin and then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you my valiant knight, but your services won't be needed."

"What did you do?"

The witch smirked. "Gave him a tail and made him bark whenever he hears the words Yeti and Tibet."

Harry laughed. "That's my girl," he told her with approval. He picked up the letter that hung from the witches limp fingers and tapped it against Luna's forehead. "Stop thinking about this, go. Draco's no longer a prat, well, compared to how he was before. Worst that could happen, you eat well in an uproariously expensive restaurant."

Luna snatched the letter back. "Thank you Harry, now go. I want to write my letter in peace."

Harry smiled. "Yes Ma'am!" he saluted and left her to her own devices."

* * *

><p>Lucius was smiling over his tea cup at Harry.<p>

"What?" the green eyed wizard asked, a bit testily.

"Nothing, I just never pictured you playing cupid."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes well, your son did ask nicely and Luna is like a sister to me," he defended his choice to help those two out a bit.

The pregnant wizard continued smiling. "Is this your way of buttering up to Draco?"

The younger man tried to look innocent and failed at it. "Well, it won't hurt my case," the former Gryffindor replied. "Plus, I'm doing this for Luna too," he added with more heat this time in his voice. "The last bloke Luna dated proved to be a right idiot. If anything, your son isn't one, well, any more…"

"Harry…"

"Yes, yes, my inner brat tried to take a cheap shot at your prodigal son, I apologize. Still, you get my point right? I think them dating will make her happy. He too should he play his cards right."

"You set my son as a rebound relationship for your best friend?"

The younger wizard scoffed. "Well… Yes! But he practically begged for it! In my defence he already knew what he was in for. Luna, though I love her to pieces, she is rather… eccentric."

Lucius gave an inelegant snort.

"Hey!" Harry warned.

"Will you relax?" Lucius sighed. "I'm fine with it. What I find funny is how my son came to you for dating advice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Andromeda mentioned something the other day…"

Harry groaned. "I knew I should have never let you two meet again. She's a bad influence that woman."

"Like I said, she mentioned the other day your track record at dating."

"I date!" the younger man protested quite heatedly.

Lucius wanted to quote Shakespeare but refrained because really, Harry was protesting a bit more than it was strictly necessary.

"Harry, having sex buddies does not equal dating."

"… I know that."

Lucius looked amused. "Really. When was the last time you dated?"

"Um, next question?"

Here the other wizard hesitated for a beat. "Well, last time you had sex then. That ought to be easier. Yesterday? Last week?"

Lucius was startled when Harry's face turned serious.

"Months," Harry replied. "It's been months."

"Pardon."

"Since the night we had sex," the younger wizard clarified. And the urge to sleep around had certainly evaporated when he learned the older wizard was pregnant. Somehow, he had been a bit afraid after learning the news that it might happen again. Logically, Harry knew that was if not impossible then at the very least improbable. However, on a much deeper level he did not want to seek anyone else out, not when there was a man out there pregnant, expecting a child, a new member for Harry's family. It did not feel right, like he was betraying the man, that night they had, their child. The sentimentality of the whole thing was ridiculous and that was the reason Harry had not wanted to admit to Lucius that he had been his last one.

Chancing a look at the older wizard Harry could see the man was rather surprised. Had he honestly expected Harry to jump into bed with another that quickly! Reality knocked on Harry's mental walls, reminding him that he and Lucius, aside from expecting a child together and forming a friendship, did not share anything else. They were certainly not a couple, just happenstance lovers. It kind of hurt the green eyed wizard to realize that he had no claim on Lucius and vice versa. How weird was that?

''I apologize,'' the grey eyed wizard said. ''For assuming...''

''Look, don't worry about it."

"But…"

"Lucius," Harry said. "Just, change the subject, alright?"

The older man pinned his gaze on Harry. "Look, if it is something I did…"

"It's nothing you did or said," the green eyed wizard insisted.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, just my own stupid head," Harry said.

Lucius placed his cup on the table and moved to sit next to Harry. The younger wizard seemed startled.

"There's just something I want to do," he told Harry. Inwardly he prayed he did not make the green eyed wizard angry enough to curse him. Andromeda's words had given him the backbone he needed to do this but not even that crafty witch knew how Harry would react after this. One moment they were staring in each other's eyes and the next Lucius had moved and pressed his lips against Harry's. Said raven haired wizard jerked in surprise when their lips made contact but he stayed, not pulling away from Lucius. The older wizard felt excitement running through his veins as he kissed the same pair of lips that had brought him so much pleasure nearly three months ago, the same mouth that had kissed him senselessly in the middle of that forest and burned the memory of those perfect lips in his mind forever. And then Harry was responding, leaning closer to Lucius, mouth slightly open and his tongue darting out to taste the blonde's lips and delve deeper into the man's inviting mouth. When they broke apart there was only heavy breathing and no words over what they had just done. Harry's eyes were glowing as he took in Lucius' face and then they were all over each other, kissing and tasting each other till they were out of breath.

"Wow," Harry gasped after their second kiss had ended. "I… Merlin… It's been too long," he muttered and Lucius chuckled.

"I half expected you to hex me, not kiss me."

"Really? Yet you still went ahead and kissed me?" Harry was grinning.

"You're not the only one who tends to run headlong into situations without thought."

Harry grinned. "So good to know." He pulled Lucius to him and they were once again kissing.

* * *

><p>"How was your dinner date?" Harry asked Luna.<p>

The blonde witch grinned.

"That good?" the green eyed man asked his friend.

"He was nice to me," Luna admitted. "And he was on time. Brought me flowers too, well, not flowers but a whole rose bush, to plant in the garden."

Harry waited with baited breath to hear how she found that.

"It was sweet of him," the witch admitted.

"If you say so, luv. And then? What did you do?"

"He took me out to a nice restaurant, helped me order, not groped me once."

"Why the pout?"

Luna blinked. "Because I'd have liked him to grope me. Draco is very handsome. Him romancing me is fine but it just made me want to jump him."

Harry nearly choked on his saliva alone. He had not expected that. "I thought you were reluctant to go out with him."

"Changed my mind."

Harry sighed; he had nothing to say on that.

* * *

><p>Teddy was watching his godfather with big eyes and a thumb stuck in his mouth. Harry thought he looked rather cute but knew Andromeda did not want the boy developing nasty habits, come to think of it; he did not want that either.<p>

"Teddy, darling, what did we say about sucking your thumb?" he gently asked his godson, whose eyes went wide and then pulled the thumb out of his mouth and looked sheepish.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"When is Lucius coming?"

Harry smiled. The boy could speak clearly, though he was careful when pronouncing names. He was quite proud of him. "Miss him?"

Teddy nodded in a rather serious way and Harry picked the boy up, hugging him to his chest.

"Well, I'll tell him so. You see, I'm writing him a letter, right now," Harry pointed at the letter on his desk.

Teddy looked interested. "Can I wr-write him too?"

The green eyed wizard smiled and nuzzled Teddy's cheek, making the boy giggle.

"Sure you can," Harry told his godson. He settled in his chair and had Teddy on his lap. He showed the boy how to write his name and Teddy coloured a small smiley face and signed with his name the way only a kid could.

"Can I go play?" Teddy then asked, bored of this for now.

Harry just let him down on his feet, watching the boy scampering away. Then, he finished the letter to Lucius and sent it off.

* * *

><p>Draco saw his father laughing at the mail he was reading and could not help but be curious as to the reason this was happening. When he asked, Lucius was down right grinning at him.<p>

"Look for yourself," he offered to his son.

Draco took the letter and his eyes went wide. It was a letter from Harry, but towards the end, there was colour, lots of it. It looked like a kid had made this. It took some effort to read the 'signature' at the bottom.

"Teddy?" Draco asked. "His godson."

"Your nephew as well," Lucius commented.

The younger blond shrugged.

"You know," Draco's father commented, "You gave me a fair number of those."

Draco's eyes went wide. "I did? I don't remember," he admitted.

"Come on, I kept them so I can show them to you," his father told him and stood. Draco followed, at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter.<strong>


	17. Kiss, Kiss

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Kiss, Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Andromeda bounced Teddy in her arms, the boy giggling with delight. The witch smiled at the happiness in the boy's face. Across from her, similar smiles appeared on the faces of her friends. She had invited Augusta Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley over for tea that morning. She had not seen them in a while, not all gathered like this and the other witches had been eager to see how Teddy had grown.<p>

"My Frank was like that, easy to smile," Augusta sighed. "Neville too. They both loved their stories as well."

"Harry has that department covered," Andromeda replied.

Molly blinked. "You did mention he works long hours. Bill seemed to know in what, he was downright envious as well."

"Then it has to be dangerous and exciting," Minerva grinned. "I swear that boy can't take having a slow paced life, like he swore to never have one the moment he was born."

"That's the potter gene," Augusta replied. "I recall James and his play dates with Frank..."

"Charles too," Minerva added. "I went to school with him so I remember him well."

"I think I had a Potter in my year as well," Molly mused.

"Heracles," Augusta replied. "He died young that one. He was a Potions Master and something went wrong with an experiment. He was James' uncle..." Teddy tagged at her arm and she turned to him. "Yes, Teddy?"

"Can I have a cookie?" Teddy asked, already eyeing the ones with chocolate.

The women shared a smile and Andromeda complied. Teddy was beaming at her when he got his cookie and started munching on it.

"Classical Remus," Molly sighed, recalling that the werewolf had the same look on his face when chocolate was involved.

"You know," Augusta remarked. "Teddy speaks quite well for his age. He's what, two?"

"Yes, he had a birthday but we had no time to plan a party," Andromeda replied. "I talk to him all the time, Harry does as well." Inwardly she added a 'so does Lucius whenever he comes over'. "No baby talking and such but clear sentences. We also encourage him to talk and sing. Harry's idea that one. He also ordered Kreacher to speak properly so his godson does not pick up bad habits."

"And Kreacher," Minerva commented, she and Molly remember all to well the foul language of the old Black house elf. "He really has changed?"

"He adores the boys," Andromeda answered truthfully. "He's also glad he does not need to take care of Teddy like he used to do with Sirius and Regulus. He is not as young as he used to be and he knows it. Also, Teddy is nice to him."

"Takes up after Harry in that regard," Molly tittered.

"The house elves at Hogwarts still ask about him," Minerva confided. "Portraits too."

"Oh, before I forget," Augusta told them in general and looked at Andromeda in particular. "I saw that Muggle doctor you sent me to."

"Doctor Peele," Andromeda replied and the Longbottom witch nodded.

"She is quite good," Augusta admitted.

"The Muggle mind healer you mentioned?" The mother of seven asked. "You finally went?"

The other three witches all looked interested.

"Yes and I need to thank you Andy," she told the Black witch. "It helped with a lot of things. I also had a session with Neville." She sighed. "It was hard but we solved a lot of things..." she trailed off.

"As long as she helped," Andromeda soothed her long time friend.

"That good?" Minerva asked.

"Harry was seeing her after the war," Andy admitted. "He was in a bad shape then. He was the one that suggested her to me and even took me there himself."

"He's a good boy," Molly commented.

"And he was right too," the dark Teddy's grandmother replied. "I still see her once a week and Harry every month at least once."

"You know, Hermione suggested the same at some point," the red haired witch admitted. "She went herself, a friend of her parents or something like that but I refused. My Bill heard her though and suggested it to George. Ever since Fred... He's not the same, never will be, but he's better."

"I'm glad," Minerva told her as the other witches nodded in agreement. "I never thought I'd see those two separated. In fact, I am still expecting Fred to pop out and prank me."

Molly grinned, eyes watering. "As do I," she admitted. Then she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"How is Hermione doing?" Augusta asked her. "Neville told me she was pregnant..."

"Just entered ninth month," Molly replied. "Ron is back from Brazil too. We are expecting the baby any day now."

There were lots of congratulations.

"Still, neither Hermione or Ron talk about Harry since that lunch," Molly sighed regretfully.

"Well, Harry mentioned he met with George last week," Andromeda told her.

"He told me," the mother of seven admitted. "Harry has been talking to him non-stop. Arthur and I worry; he's not had any relationship since Fred died. Charlie also spoke with him but they came to a sort of agreement and neither are telling us what was discussed. Do you..."

"Have any idea? Not really," Teddy's grandmother responded. "Just that Harry mentioned that George was getting better. He told you he was planning to go to Romania for a month?"

Molly nodded. "He said his therapist suggested it."

"And I bet Potter convinced him," Minerva smiled.

"I hope this works," Molly told them.

"Nana?" Teddy turned amber eyes to his grandmother. "Another?"

Andromeda sighed. "No, Teddy. You'll spoil your meal later," she told the boy who pouted.

"Please?" Teddy's eyes went round.

"I know that look," Minerva grinned. "It's the Marauder look, don't let him get to you," she advised Andromeda. Then Teddy stared at her and she sighed. "Oh dear!"

"I hope you've retired by the time he goes to Hogwarts," Augusta told her, "Or he'll leave not a rock of Hogwarts standing."

The witches laughed and Teddy got his second cookie in the end while the talk turned to other matters, like the newest robe fashions.

* * *

><p>Harry was carrying a stack of books and parchments on his hands, reading the top parchment as he worked. A line of six small stacks of books, about a dozen in each pile, following behind the green eyed Unspeakable. It was not an unusual practice not a foreign sight in the corridors of the Department of Mystery. He barged into the office he shared with Luna and promptly let an unmanly yelp of surprise as he stumbled in on Luna and Draco Malfoy snogging heavily.<p>

The two blonds sprang apart as the stacks that had followed behind Harry fell to the floor with a lot of noise.

"Harry!" Luna chirped with glee. "You finally came back from the archives. What did you bring me?"

Harry spluttered. "Luna... Don't you want to tell me something?"

The witch cocked her head to the side, her radish earrings tilting along with her head. "Not really. Oh! Stay away from the coffee pot from the hallway. I think Matthias mentioned something about a prank but I'm not really sure."

Harry sighed. "Hello Draco," he bowed his head to the blond wizard, who was looking flushed from the kissing and embarrassment at being caught snogging the witch, especially by her brother-like figure.

"Morning Pot-Harry," Draco replied, shifting awkwardly.

Luna blinked. "Right! Draco's here. He came to have lunch with me. Isn't that sweet?"

"Very," the green eyed wizard agreed. "Did you finish eating?"

"No, we were too busy making out," Luna replied.

Draco groaned. "Luna... We talked about over sharing, remember?"

"Well, I have no girls as friends and Harry is the only one I can girl-talk with."

The two wizards sighed. She was a lost cause and explaining girl-talk and privacy and boundaries would be a waste of time. However uncomfortable or bizarre this was, it was so typically Luna that it was endearing and sweet and they would never judge her or begrudge the witch her own little world. So they both nodded and she grinned.

"I'm ready to eat now though," she declared. "Care to join us Harry? Draco doesn't mind, do you?"

Draco met Potter's eyes and shrugged. "No, I don't really mind," he agreed.

"So," the raven haired wizard asked. "Does that mean you are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He received two nods.

"As long as you don't use my desk," he told them and went to put the books away.

* * *

><p>It was a simple date. They travelled to the Muggle world to get some semblance of privacy since the magical world would offer them none. Lucius had been quite nice about it as well, not one nasty comment. They ate in a small restaurant and then they went for a walk that took them to a small park and a nice bench. They had been talking, of their days at work, the food, even the weather until the tension became too much and they gave into their urges, kissing each other eagerly.<p>

"Merlin," Lucius muttered when they pulled apart to breathe.

"We really can't keep doing this."

"Kissing?"

"That was bordering on molesting each other in public," the green eyed wizard quipped.

Lucius smiled. "Then we can keep kissing."

"Weren't we going to take this slow?"

"But why fight it?"

Harry had no idea how to answer that. Was there really any need to fight it? Already he knew Lucius had a killer body. The physical attraction was there, unmistakable between them. The mental connection was also there and the emotional was slowly following. It still mostly revolved around their upcoming baby but they were forming a connection of their own nowadays. He was still thinking about it when Lucius kissed him again. It was hard and passionate and Harry loved it. He moaned and pressed closer, enjoying the proximity, the way the blond smelled, the way his hands ran through the blond man's silky hair. They stayed on that bench, kissing and touching as much as they could. When they needed to properly breathe and could feel a chill, they decided to call it a night.

"I want to see you soon," Harry told the blond.

"I do have to meet Marlan again," Lucius responded.

"What time?"

"At six in the afternoon," the blond wizard answered.

"Well, I'll be there and then you can come by my place," the green eyed wizard.

"Alone in your house, Harry?"

The younger wizard grinned slyly. "Lucius, you look like you anticipate getting taken advantage of."

Lucius smirked. "Would that be bad? Having sex with you again? Preferably on a bed..."

"I'm sure I can get Andy and Teddy out of the house."

"Good," Lucius told him and pecked his kiss swollen lips.

* * *

><p>Healer Marlan Keash was happy to see both Lucius and Harry. His little girl Cara was there again and she chatted with Harry. Lucius smiled at the sight. He had seen the green eyed man with Teddy but he had not dared believe that it could happen with other kids as well.<p>

"He's a natural," the healer told his pregnant patient.

"I can see that," Lucius said, not taking his eyes off Harry.

Marlan chuckled when he caught the blond wizard staring. "So, not just convenience then," he commented.

"Pardon?" Lucius asked, taking his eyes of his one time lover, a fact he hoped would change soon enough. His body had needs and the green eyed man was both the cause and the solution. He tried, even the previous night, to tell himself that it was just Harry's body he craved, but he had been deluding himself. Andromeda's words and taunts, the short conversation with Harry, the dinner date that was more romantic than any previous outings they had... Marlan was right. It was not convenience and that was what made this difficult. Harry met his eyes just then and smiled softly at him, before little Cara demanded his attention again.

"You know," Marlan told Lucius, "Go for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be blunt, don't hold back. Pull out all the stops, go for it."

Lucius stared.

Marlan grinned. "Don't get me wrong. I'm never this nosy, but seeing you and him... You kind of remind me of how Benjamin and I used to be on that awkward stage when we first met. It's cute but I thought to save you the trouble. Plus, what do you have to lose? No matter what happens, you still have a kid together."

"It could still ruin things," Lucius voiced his number one reason to hold back, to turn down the invite Harry had issued on their date the night before. It would be too easy to fall into bed with the green eyed wizard and the results would be pleasurable, he knew. But for the first time he feared failure and that was because he feared what would happen if they had a falling out, what would happen to their coming child in that case.

"Hey," Harry walked over. "So, what did the exam show?" he asked as he sat near Lucius on a couch, thighs touching with the proximity.

This sent a shiver down Lucius' spine and just like that, his body, not his mind, decided for him.

"Well," Marlan announced. "It's all well, the blood results, the physical. You have been keeping up with the list I gave you," he looked rather pleased.

Lucius offered a nod. "I dropped the workout but I do walk," he informed the healer.

"Good," Marlan replied.

"I read a book," Harry cut in, "That swimming is also an acceptable form of exercise."

"It is," the healer beamed. "I would suggest this when the weight of the baby starts causing strain to you Lucius, before that even. It causes less back pain for you."

A few more questions followed but everything turned out fine and Marlan booked their next appointment before sending them off. They took a Magi-Taxi to Grimmauld Place and the moment they stepped through the door, Andromeda was coming out.

"Oh! Good!" she told them when she saw them. She rounded in on Harry. "Molly Weasley just sent a letter. Hermione went into labour and they are all in St. Mungo's waiting for the baby."

* * *

><p>There was a lot to be said about best laid plans, Lucius mused as he kept company to Teddy Lupin. Andromeda and Harry had gone to St. Mungo's to welcome the newest Weasley into the world. When they came back it was well after ten and they both looked tired and pleased.<p>

"It's a boy," Harry informed Lucius. "Healthy and big and has quite the set of lungs."

The green eyed wizard looked wistful and Lucius knew why. When he had heard the Muggleborn witch had gone into labour he wondered what would happen in a few more months down the line, as the pregnancy progressed. He was already two months along and he would soon start showing. He met Harry's grinning eyes and the wizard kissed his cheek.

"I apologize for leaving you so suddenly," Harry told the silver eyed wizard.

"Couldn't be helped," Lucius replied.

Andromeda grinned. "Well, I'm just glad to be home. Teddy?" she asked her former brother in law.

"Asleep in his room," the blond wizard replied.

"Well, I better check on him again before I turn in," she told them, bowing her head at Lucius, kissing Harry's cheek and proceeding to head upstairs, leaving the two wizards alone.

Harry, the moment Andromeda was gone, took Lucius' hand in his.

"Come on," he said, and led the man up the stairs.

The blond wizard was not only surprised but a bit excited.

"Did you eat anything?" the green eyed man asked.

"With Teddy."

"Good, I want you energetic," Harry replied.

"My, you are quite bold."

"If you don't want this..."

They had reached the top of the stairs when Lucius pulled Harry to him and crushed their mouths together in a kiss. He clutched Harry tightly, pulling him close to his body. With his tongue he probed Harry's mouth, urging the younger wizard to open up for him. The green eyed man was happy and eager to comply, the warmth Lucius provided spurring him on. The stayed that way for a while, kissing with abandon as Lucius made his point crystal clear: he wanted this and Harry should really stop trying to give him ways out, he would not be taking them. They separated, panting for breath, gazes locked together.

"I see," Harry licked his lips.

"Do you?"

Harry nodded and pulled Lucius to his room. The raven haired wizard pulled out his wand and cast a charm to make sure no one would disturb them and no one would overhear whatever took place. The moment they both felt the barrier go up they were all over each other, kissing and groping, eagerly drawing closer. Harry buried his hands in Lucius' long hair, mouths never leaving each other. They shared kisses slow and deep, fast and eager as they made their way deeper into the bedroom, closer to the large bed. Slowly, Harry started undressing the blond wizard, his hands gentle and firm. Lucius groaned. He had thought about this, how it would feel if he and Harry had sex again, ever since they tore each other's clothes off during the hunt on the night of Beltane. He was eager to return the favour when he was down to his pants. He then batted the younger man's hands away.

"Let me," he told Harry in his deep voice, smirking at the shiver that ran down the wizard's body. He then started undressing the green eyed man, making sure to press his hands all over Harry.

Their bodies remembered how amazing their last joining had been, their minds as well. Soon all the clothes fell on the bedroom floor and the two men were nude, just like that night two months ago. Green and silver blue eyes roamed all over bared skin. Harry took in all the changes in the blond man. Lucius was beautiful still, his body lean and lightly muscled but the evidence of the last time they had sex was there. It was small, barely there and looking more like the man had just had a full meal, rather than the baby bulge it was. Harry could not help but find the sight sexier than he ever thought possible. Then he kissed the blond wizard again, plundering the man's mouth, hands gripping Lucius to him.

The bed was a step away and they both stumbled on it.

"Much better than tree bark," Lucius commented.

"Or the forest floor," Harry agreed. He too had wondered how Lucius would look, lying on a bed, with luxurious covering and no magic urging them on to a frantic pace. This time, they would take their time, set the pace.

Fingers, soft and eager pull Harry closer. Hands slightly calloused but soft explored Lucius' skin. Drawers open and close as Harry tries to prepare his lover properly, drawing it out, steadily but surely driving the blond wizard out of his mind. Lucius feels everything Harry does to his body, the stimulation more than his sex deprived body can bear; masturbating just does not cut it and it has been too long. Harry prepares him thoroughly.

"Think we'll need the usual spells?" the green eyed man mutters.

"Hardly," Lucius' voice is wry, sarcastic and the younger man grins.

They kiss again and the blond takes the opportunity to explore, his hands grasping Harry's most sensitive points and the younger man moans in want. Harry is reminded how much Lucius likes to bite and nip at his skin, the shoulders and neck being the most usual places, but he does not mind one bit. The pressure builds up in both of them and Lucius quickly demands Harry to get it over with.

"Enough with the teasing," he tells the younger wizard who is obviously enjoying the games.

Harry gives a sweet smile before rolling Lucius on his back, and then he does what the blond has requested. Neither man is surprised that magic is not needed to make this amazing. The tightness and the heat are even better now and the urgency is all them. Harry starts thrusting, spurred by Lucius moans and sharply given orders. They are both vocal and needy. Lucius sets the pace and the green eyed wizard loves it. It is hard and messy and over before they realize it, shouting each other's names and gasping for breath and equilibrium. Harry manages not to crush his lover as he collapses on top of Lucius, heavy breaths mingling and bright eyes staring at each other.

"Mordred and Maab," the blond finally says with a chuckle. "I really needed this!"

Harry laughs and falls to his side. "Forget taking it slow."

"Agreed," the older wizard says and Harry continues to laugh, one of his arms pulling Lucius to him.

The blond turns and kissed the dark haired wizard, hard enough to bruise. He pulls back as quickly as he did this. "You have no idea how much I missed this."

"Sex is amazing," Harry sighs.

Lucius nods.

"Sex with you," the green eyed man goes on to say, "is better than amazing."

"Why, Harry, I had no idea..."

"Well, that smirk on your face tells a different story Lucius. Stop fishing for compliments."

Lucius smirks, resting a palm on Harry's bare hip, dangerously close to his crotch. The younger wizard turns to look at him.

"A dangerous thing to do," he warns the blond.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," he drawls and nips at the green eyes man's already red neck.

The raven haired wizard knows there will be bruises there tomorrow and his bruise balm is over for a while now. Using glamour charms is useless around Unspeakable's. This means Luna will know exactly what he had been up to tonight and with whom and he does not care one bit.

"I can be very dangerous," comes Lucius' next comment and Harry shivers in anticipation because he knows very well that the silver eyed wizard will make sure that he will be unable to properly sit the next morning and Harry finds himself wondering how good it will feel to have the blond inside him. The promise of great pleasure is too much to be ignored. Soon they are all over each other, teasing and touching and building up. Soon, it is Lucius that pins Harry down on the mattress and proves how dangerously addicting he can be.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter.<strong>


	18. Meet Teddy

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>The pub was crowded. Most of the patrols were there because of a Quidditch game and Harry had not been terribly interested in knowing which teams played. He liked the atmosphere though, and the noise. He understood why George chose this place and he much preferred it from the redhead's last chosen location. As it was, Harry had to go to Grimmauld first for a change of clothes, something more casual than what he needed for work.<p>

"Over here!" A hand was raised and thankfully George was smart enough not to call out his name in a crowded place like this.

The green-eyed wizard reached him quickly and slid in the booth next to him.

"Hey, this place is crazy tonight. Have you ordered yet?" he asked the redhead.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you."

Harry winced. "Sorry I was late."

George waved him off. "It's nothing. I like this place."

"You've been here before?"

"With Oliver," the Weasley stated and it really was all he needed to say. "During UK Quidditch Cup's last match the year before. That my friend was crazy."

A bubbly, brown-haired witch came to take their order.

"I could eat a hippogriff," Harry muttered.

"Ditto, store was busy today," George agreed. "We'll each have the house special dish and Old Magpie's, dark if you have it."

"Sugar, we have all kinds of beer here," the waitress winked at him and sauntered off.

The two wizards watched her walk away. George shot a look at the green-eyed wizard.

"Aren't you into blokes?" he asked the younger man.

"Oh, I am," Harry enthusiastically declared. "But her sassiness rivals Rosmerta's."

George shot out that girl in the crowd and grinned. "True that." He faced Harry again. "I know I apologised last time..."

"Don't," the Unspeakable told him. "What goes on between Ron and I... It's not your fault. The lunch was pleasant and it was nice to see everyone gathered together. In fact, I got a letter from Bill earlier today. He wants us to get together for drinks after work today. Are you in?"

The redhead grinned. "Of course I am. He's been meeting me as well. It had helped a lot."

Harry nodded.

"You might think I'm being an idiot. I mean it has been two years..." George trailed off and looked down at the empty table between them.

Harry frowned. "I only think you're an idiot because you expect to get over Fred's death in two years."

The older wizard looked up.

"He was your brother, your twin," Harry stressed. "I cannot begin to imagine how you felt. There is no fixed time that you need to follow when in mourning, no fixed behaviour either. That's what doctor Peele's been telling me still."

The redhead blinked. "You are still seeing that guy?"

All across the pub the crowd went wild and the two solemn friends paused. When the craziness died down again, Harry answered.

"Yes, I'm still seeing him. We only have monthly sessions now. Have you thought about seeing him? Even once?"

"I'm considering it," George said.

"You still have his contact information?" the green-eyed wizard asked.

"Yes."

"That's good enough," Harry told him. "You've got no pressure from me."

"That's why you're my favourite Harry."

The younger man rolled his eyes.

"Here you go, luv," the sassy waitress was back and George soon lost his morose mood.

Harry sat back and watched him flirt with her. She stayed with them, much longer than she needed to and when she went back to her job again, George had secured a date with her.

"Impressed, young one?" George asked sounding and looking rather smug.

"You've got a way with women that I just cannot understand," Harry admitted. "Better yet, I don't get girls."

George chortled. "No one really understands them all. And you don't even have to, am I right?"

"Ron and Hermione spilled the beans?"

"Yes, Ginny was heartbroken," he did not sound the least bit sorry about it, despite being her brother. "It will do her good to try to forget you. I'm telling you Harry, her crush just isn't healthy."

"I know. I should have never dated her back in sixth year," the green-eyed wizard sighed.

George sighed as well. "That's the burden us handsome men must carry."

"Prat!"

The redhead grinned.

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned when she spotted Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy of all people in the maternity section of a very Muggle department store in central London. The blond duo was the oddest combination she would have ever thought up if anyone ever asked her. And even then there were a few more unlikely duos that preceded them. She carefully concealed herself as she tried to keep an eye on them.<p>

After careful observation she realized they were just browsing the maternity section. They were more precisely looking into infant clothes and toys. Luna in particular was cooing at some of them and Malfoy had to drag her away from a couple of outfits.

"But it's so cute!"

"It's a lion costume."

"So? It's still cute," Luna replied, making Malfoy huff and bodily drag her away from that rack.

"Yes, and much too early. Let's look for something else," the wizard told her.

Hermione missed the reply Luna gave. The witch kept chattering away for a while so the former Gryffindor guessed that the blonde woman was probably offering suggestions. The whole scene reminded Hermione of a couple going shopping together.

"That's impossible," she muttered to herself.

She followed after them with her eyes but resolved to just ask Luna next time she saw the former Ravenclaw. And she would see the younger witch and she would get the answers on what she had stumbled in. If asking Luna got her no where, then she would ask Harry. He would probably know. The green-eyed wizard had claimed that he and Malfoy kept in touch but she doubted they were as close as Harry had alluded. He had probably just said that to needle her husband.

Hermione really believed that Harry would not let Luna hurt herself by associating with Malfoy. That family had done her a world of wrong. Hermione could not understand how Luna could stand to face one of the people that held her hostage for the better part of a year, the people that played host to Voldemort himself. It was the same reason she and Ron could not understand why their friend had defended the Malfoy's at the trial or why he kept insisting they could be redeemed. Some wounds hade inflicted damage on her that went deeper than the scars they had caused. That whole year they spent on the run still haunted her. She just could not understand how those memories left Harry alone, how he could see past the monsters some people were.

Oh, she had heard Harry say how people showed their worst during wars, or their best, depending on their true nature. Hermione had seen Malfoy Manor's dungeons. She had seen the mockery Voldemort's ministry made of Muggleborns and half-bloods. She had seen Diagon Alley abandoned and Hogwarts with bodies across the school grounds. She had seen all that and would never forget them. Just like she could never forgive the people that sided with the Dark side. Her mind kept reminding her of the comments Harry had given her in one of their last face to face discussions they had, back during the trials.

He had insisted that the more people refused to forgive, refused to change, the more danger their world was in for a new Tom Riddle to rise and for more hostility to exist.

"I've chosen to forgive, Hermione. Not everyone and not everything can be forgiven, I'm not saying that. But I'm done equating all Death Eaters with monsters. After all, I've also done things I regret," he had told her before ending their discussion.

The witch visibly shook her self and tried to let the aftertaste that talk had left her with. It was one of the biggest disagreements she and Harry had and after that talk their relationship did not include deep conversations like that. She chose not to delve on that deeper and focused back on her plan to talk to Luna and see what was happening between her and Draco Malfoy.

With that plan in mind, Hermione continued her shopping for Hugo.

* * *

><p>It struck him suddenly and he barely managed to get up from his bed and reached the bathroom. He nearly missed as well. Morning sickness was probably the worst wake up call in the world, Lucius decided. The worst. And that included having the Dark Mark flare up in his arm.<p>

He barely recovered from having last night's dinner leave his body in such an undignified manner, when he noticed the figure at the entrance of his bathroom. It was one of his house-elves. The creature was cowering by the door, but also looking at him in worry.

"What do you want?" Lucius voice came out scratchy and raw.

The house-elf took a step closer and snapped its fingers. The vomit and the smell of it disappeared from the air.

"D-Does Master want some ginger root or spearmint or peppermint tea? It's good for morning sickness sir."

Lucius stared. Then he stared some more before finally giving a short, slow nod.

The elf practically smiled at him, its earlier fear forgotten.

"Helmy is getting it ready Master! Would master also like toasted bread?"

Lucius was about to say no. The mere thought of food was enough to send him hurling again. But then the most outrageous thing happened. The house elf glared at him until he nodded to the suggestion of the food. Then Helmy popped out of the bathroom, leaving Lucius bewildered.

The blond wizard just washed up (properly, cleaning charms just left him feeling sticky) and went back to his bedroom. He usually ate at his suite rooms, by the balcony but he did not have the energy to do so that morning. So instead, Lucius went back to bed. His body warmed up immediately and it helped improve his mood somewhat.

With a soft 'pop' the house elf ('Helmy' Lucius mind supplied) was back, levitating a tray that held more than the tea and toasted bread Lucius had been strong-armed into accepting. There was butter and what smelled like turkey, one hard boiled egg, two kinds of breads roasted at the fire, fresh honey, apple and orange slices and nuts. The pregnant wizard stared at what looked like a meal suggested by Healer Marlan Keash.

Then the tray was placed gently over his lap and the elf left him alone again, with a tray full of breakfast foods. Thankfully, his stomach did not rebel again. If anything, solid food and warm spearmint tea helped sooth his stomach. By the end of his breakfast Lucius resolved to simply try the ginger root tea next morning.

* * *

><p>The entire street was boring and mundane. Filled with old houses. It was entirely Muggle. But appearances were deceiving, Draco mused as he stood on the doorstep of number 12, Grimmauld Place. He had rung the doorbell only seconds before and now he was left pondering on the ridiculousness of the Muggle hating Black Family having their town house and home for the twentieth century in the middle of an area infested with the very thing they hated.<p>

"If that's not a sign of insanity I don't know what is," Draco muttered under his breath.

The blond was also just starting to feel fidgety. Thankfully, he was not left to ponder over it for long before the door opened and a woman appeared. She looked eerily like Bellatrix Lestrange only older, saner and actually happy. Her eyes went a bit wide at the sight of him on her doorstep. He saw them tracing his features and then finally resting on the fluffy toy the blond pure blood was carrying.

Draco followed her gaze. The bunny rabbit was supposed to change colours to amuse toddlers and young kids, Luna had insisted. And it was a pretty amusing and cool toy. Also, he had a tip (again from his girlfriend) that Teddy enjoyed colour changing toys a bit more than regular ones.

Andromeda continued studying him and it made the wizard falter a bit.

"Um, I'm Draco..."

"Malfoy, yes. You are a perfect blend of your parents," she told him.

"I've been told," the blond awkwardly replied.

He tried to get his reactions back under control. Andromeda was so obviously a Black and so similar to Bellatrix that it was alarming.

"I apologize for stepping by unannounced but I wanted to meet my cousin. Second cousin but... Yes, cousin."

Something warmed in her gaze at his fumbling response. His whole demeanour became more playful.

The witch smirked. "With this toy, you're going to be his fifth, maybe fourth favourite person."

"Only fourth and with a maybe?" Draco joked a bit; feeling a bit more relaxed around her.

"Well, there is an already established order of favourites," Andromeda replied. "Harry is number one. I'm number two and your girlfriend number three. Then we have your father at fourth place due to that zoo visit," she informed the young wizard. Then she stepped back, letting him enter the house. "Do come in, Teddy loves meeting new people and he enjoys having more family around."

Just like that any lingering doubts within Draco left him and the blond eased even more when Andromeda took it upon herself to introduce the two cousins to each other. Draco took one look at Teddy (the kid was even cuter up close that he was in his pictures) and he smiled. It got a tad bit wider when the boy's hair turned the same hue as him own.

"Hello Teddy," he muttered.

Big eyes stared at him and the Malfoy heir wondered how much more intense the feeling would get when he would be holding his sibling in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know, but I'm simply easing myself back into this story.


	19. What shall do about Cissa

Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter , nor the characters from it and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter - 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco returned to Malfoy Manor feeling a bit silly. He had spent about an hour with his little cousin. The boy liked cuddles more than any person the blond wizard had previously met. He was very affectionate and articulate for his age. Smart too. He knew he was meeting Draco for the first time and he grinned at the wizard when he was informed by Andromeda about his new cousin. When he left it was with the invitation to return whenever he wanted, and even join them for dinner one of these days. He had agreed, bewildered at how easily she accepted him around her grandson despite what took place nearly two years ago.<p>

As soon as he stepped in his home, he was met with one of the house elves. Unlike both his parents Draco knew most of the creatures by name. Mostly because they all helped him hide whenever he played as a child and because they had been his constant company as he grew up and during the year the Dark Lord had turned their house into his prison.

"Helmy, right?" he asked, because most house elves looked the same to him.

The creature nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Draco demanded.

"Big Master is not feeling great in the mornings and Mistress has been asking around younger elves about big Master," Helmy whispered. His whole body was shaking as he blurted everything to Draco.

It took the former Slytherin a moment to associate the 'not feeling great in the mornings' comment with morning sickness. The youth then realised that he had not seen his father join them for breakfast often. His mother had also noticed and commented on Lucius absence, her words looked around the room. There were no portraits here, Malfoy houses seldom were filled with many portraits as they were a paranoid family. After Voldemort's fall, most portraits were confined on certain floors. And usually, they were bound by magic to be loyal to the family. Draco was also paranoid and he did not want his mother somehow learning what he wanted to ask the elf. So he ordered it to find him at his rooms and he rushed up there.

"What did my mother ask about?" Draco asked the elf once he was in his rooms, the doors locked and privacy wards raised.

"Mistress does not like the littlest Malfoy," Helmy despaired. "She's been reading in the library dangerous books, sir." It wrangled his hands together and swayed.

Draco recognised the signs of the house elf wanting to punish itself. But he also felt dread about what his mother was doing. He knew that the tension between his parents ran high but he had not even entertained the thought that his mother would be that unreasonable about his father's pregnancy. Not like she was hurt by him sleeping with another, she was also keeping lovers. He simply could not see why she treated Lucius' pregnancy like his joining Lord Voldemort. The young Malfoy did not find the pregnancy disturbing. If anything he wanted another Malfoy, or Potter-Black as the case would be, to join the world.

"Is Mother looking for ways to stop the pregnancy?" Draco asked Helmy.

The house elf pulled at his ears as he nodded vigorously.

The Malfoy heir felt a shiver run down his spine at the mere possibility that she might succeed.

"Call every elf under Malfoy possession to my room right now!" the wizard ordered, his temper rising.

Helmy did as ordered; returning not a minute later with over twelve other house elves the Malfoy's owned that worked in the Manor. From those tending to the gardens to those cleaning the stables, every single one of them was there, looking terrified.

"This is a direct order," Draco said. "From now on, my mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black will not have access to anything my father Lucius Malfoy eats, she will not learn or hear anything from you regarding his pregnancy, this or any future ones. She is not allowed to interfere with the pregnancy or end it. I want her watched discretely. If she does or says anything that could harm my father or my sibling, I want to be informed. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master!" was heard from all of them.

"From now on you are not to take any orders from my mother. You will always ask me first and then I'll let you know if you can go ahead and obey her. I also want any flowers or animals dangerous to pregnant people removed from the house."

Another chorus of 'Yes Master!' came from the house elves.

Draco nodded. "Good. I also want wards erected in the library regarding books that have ways in them to end a pregnancy. Do not remove them. Just make sure you are alerted when they are moved or opened and let me know. You are to check anything you first serve to father, anything and everything, from bath salts to the water he drinks. And I don't want anyone of you to let slip who the other father is."

"Yes Master Draco," the house elves replied.

"Good. Carry the same orders to Malfoy house elves not in this property. I want all of you to know what is expected of you. My mother is not to know that she is under scrutiny. And you best remember that she's not a Malfoy when she's plotting to harm one. Dismissed!"

They all stared at him with wide eyes before replying in affirmative to his order and leaving with a 'pop'. Only Helmy stayed back, looking at Draco.

"I want you to keep an eye on my father and make sure he does as the Healer told him," he orders the elf. "Also, if he's sick again in the morning, let me know."

"Yes Master Draco!" the house elf enthusiastically replied and left his sight.

Draco sighed. "Mother, what in Mordred's name are you thinking?" he muttered.

* * *

><p>A siren echoed across the corridors of the Department of Mysteries, grating on the nerves of all the employees unfortunate enough to be in the Ministry that day. When Harry arrived at eight to see Luna wearing her earmuffs (they were silver with penguins on them). She was humming while she was studying one of the texts Madam Xyza sent her way. He did not bother calling out her name, simply walked up to her, placed a cup of coffee from a Muggle place down the street. Then he reached over and pulled one of the muffs away from her ear.<p>

"What?" the witch blinked up at him.

"For the noise I guess?" Harry told her. "And good morning. I stopped by that place you told me to. Extra coffee, whipped cream and caramel syrup with sprinkles?"

Luna's face lit up and reached for the coffee. "Oh! Yes! Draco brought me a cup the other day. He said I might like it and he was correct." She sipped the warm beverage and peered at her friend. "What?"

"Nothing, just the sirens are giving me a headache."

"Biohazard," the blonde informed him. "Someone spilled something on one of the books and the Madam purposely turned on the alarm."

Harry groaned. "Which idiot did that?"

Luna shrugged. "Not one of ours. And I've got an extra set of earmuffs."

The green eyed wizard looked at what she pulled out from one of her desk drawers. It was similar to what she was wearing, only instead of penguins, this one had polar bears.

"Cute," he muttered as he readily accepted it. "How long has the alarm been on?"

"Four hours."

"We still have six more hours of her brand of torture then," the wizard calculated. "Want to go out for lunch today? My treat."

"Do you mind if Draco joins us?" Luna asked him.

"You two are really getting along, then?"

The witch nodded. "Of course. He is great in bed and a very selfless lover."

Harry winced at her admission. "Too much information Luna."

"No, too much information would be me describing what Draco did for me last night..."

"Don't want to know!" he cried out and placed the earmuffs firmly over his ears. "And yes we will have lunch together, all three of us," he added and went to his desk.

Luna smiled at him and went back to her work, happily drinking her coffee.

* * *

><p>Draco came at exactly twelve and broke the monotony of their work. He also had a few words to say about the earmuffs, mostly on how ridiculous it was the fact that they needed them in order to work.<p>

"Well, Unspeakable's are a quirky bunch," Harry commented.

"I grew up thinking them mysterious," Draco muttered. "Talk about false expectations."

Harry grinned. "I just thought this place was interesting," he told the other wizard.

"And dangerous," Luna added.

"All part of the charm," Harry defended.

"Yes, all you Unspeakable's are quirky," Draco agreed. "Now, lunch?" he asked Luna.

"We're eating with Harry today," she informed him.

Draco looked to the wizard. "We are?" Then he looked around. "What is this noise and what keeps making it? It's driving me crazy! Spells to muffle the sound just don't work!"

The two Unspeakable's shared a look.

"We'll tell you on the way," Harry offered. "Now can we go?"

"Harry's also paying for today's lunch," the witch informed her boyfriend.

Draco shot a look at Harry, who shrugged.

"Just say yes," the green eyed wizard told him. "And let's leave quickly because the noise is simply annoying."

"Why doesn't anyone just shut it off?" Draco wondered.

"We can't," the two Unspeakable's said.

"We're being punished," Luna added.

"At first I thought the Ministry was invaded," the blond muttered.

Luna snorted. "No one is crazy enough to do that." She eyed Harry. "Present company excluded," she added and rushed out of the office with said wizard running after her.

Draco sighed and followed them. He was glad he had met up with Potter, because all fun aside, he also had to tell him about what his mother was up to. And somehow prevent the former Gryffindor from going after his mother. Worse yet, Draco was having doubts on whether he would stop him or join him.

* * *

><p>"I love spring," Luna told the two wizards as they walked out of the Ministry. She looked around with interest. "Which way?"<p>

Harry shrugged. "What are you in a mood for? Only thing I won't eat is Indian. Had it yesterday."

The witch turned to her lover. "How do you feel about Muggle American styled cuisine?"

Draco blinked. "I... I have no idea?"

"Sophie's Steakhouse in Covent Garden then?" Luna asked Harry.

The green eyed wizard nodded. "I've missed them and their chocolate mousse."

"Sophie's," Luna nodded and grabbed Draco's elbow. She smiled at him and Apparated them both away, with Harry only seconds behind them.

They were seated almost as soon as they walked in and ordered when the waitress came. Draco raised an eyebrow when she addressed the other two by name.

"Hey, Harry! Luna, love the blouse. And you brought a new one!"

"Hi Martha!" Luna chirped. "It's Draco's first time so, get him the Angus burger? I'll have the roasted chicken sandwich and Harry..."

"Same as Draco. Add a toasted goat cheese salad for the middle and two hand out chips on the side."

She jotted everything down. "And for drinks?"

"We've got work later so..." Harry turned to Luna.

"Prosecco, one glass each," she said.

"Dessert later?" Martha looked to Harry.

"Yes, and the bill to me as well."

She smiled and hurried away.

"You'll like it," Luna told Draco. Then she really looked at him. "I'm going to wash my hands. Won't be back for a while. "She looked at Harry."Give me your wand?"

He stared at her. "What?" She stared back until he sighed. "I'll try and keep my temper under control," he promised her. He eyed Draco.

"I don't know how she does it, but she's correct. You better not make a scene," the blond wizard told him.

"Fine, I won't," Harry promised and Luna reluctantly left the two former rivals alone.

"There is no use stalling so I'm going to give the events as they happened," the Malfoy heir told the green eyed wizard. And he did, starting with his mother's reaction to learning his father was pregnant to the real relationship between his parents (he did not go into detail there) and finally the incident the house elf, Helmy, reported to Draco.

By the end of it, Harry's green eyes were almost glowing due to his rising magic.

"Potter!" the blond hissed. "Keep it down! Or I'll stun you," he told Harry.

"Draco, what you just said..."

"I know what I just told you, okay? It's not easy for me either," Draco almost yelled back. He kept his voice even by sheer willpower. "She's my mother. I love her, but I'm not blind to her faults. Nor am I blind to what she's capable of. Aunt Andromeda was probably the only sane one among her sisters," he muttered the last bit.

Harry took several deep breaths. He noticed how the air around them had dropped in temperature by several degrees.

"Keep it together," Draco told him again. "I have everything under control. All the Malfoy house elves like kids. My family always had so few of them," he muttered sadly. "Can you imagine how many elves we own? All of them were ordered to keep an eye on my mother. The moment she makes a move I'll know. And they have all been ordered to stop her."

"Doesn't make it easy for me not to be angered," Harry said. "I know she loves you. She lied to Tom to protect you. She's a good mother to you. But... What she thinks of doing... That just doesn't seem maternal to me."

Draco shrugged. "I believe she might also be jealous of father." he admitted. "Despite her other lovers... Well, I'm an only sibling from her side."

"So just because she's jealous she's set out to ... Merlin I cant even say it without losing my temper."

"She looked," Draco stated. "So far she has done nothing but look at books. I want evidence before I accuse her of anything. Then I'll confront her."

"Draco, Narcissa is your mother."

"And my father is carrying my little brother or sister," the blond countered. "He or she will be my family too. She knows how much I've wanted a sibling. She also knows that the pregnancy was magical, not just a mistake. Merlin, she makes it out like father getting pregnant is equal to him being a Death Eater. A pregnancy is hardly going to damage the family reputation! And it's not like it was only father that dragged the family name through the mud! My dear aunt Bella was only second to the Dark Lord himself! How is that for the family reputation?" Draco ranted, his face flushing.

Harry stared at him bewildered. "You really wanted to say that for a while now."

The former Slytherin shrugged. "Father and I talked, extensively. Whenever I try to touch some subject with mother she changes the subject."

"Does Lucius know?" Harry asked,

Draco shook his head. "I don't dare tell him."

Harry nodded. "If Lucius finds out..."

"There's no telling what he would do," Draco whispered. He looked at Harry's eyes. "My father was never a saint."

"I know."

"It would be better if he just divorced her," the pureblood mused.

Harry frowned. "This is what I don't understand. Why doesn't he?"

"The scandal," Draco replied. "Mother would be disgraced if that happened. Unless she marries almost immediately afterwards. Divorce is simply not done in the old families. That's what marriage contracts are for."

"That's... sad," Harry muttered.

The blond stared at the other wizard. "Father would divorce her if... He has... feelings for you," he settled.

"Draco..."

"I'm not getting involved with your relationship with my father. I still have trouble digesting that you are my stepfather of sorts. Or my father's consort. Both options are..." Draco shuddered.

Harry laughed. "I'm not getting into my relationship with Lucius either. It's not your business."

"So glad we are on the same page."

"I won't ask him to divorce Narcissa," Harry told his former rival.

"I never took you for the type. You probably rebelled at the idea of sleeping with a married wizard," Draco muttered. He was not making fun of Harry though. He was sounding relieved about it. "Luna's been gone for a while."

"She's waiting for us to be done with all this," Harry told him. "You know she's a bit..."

"I know," Draco replied. "It worries me too, her gift," he admitted.

"It's better now. Much better. And no one at work makes fun of her, unlike back when she was at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. "So, are we done?"

"For now," Harry agreed. "You deal with Narcissa. I'll keep what I'm doing with Lucius. And you let me know if your mother tries anything."

"After I take care of her," Draco said.

"Of course," Harry agreed. "Just keep it legal." at Draco's look he added, "Plausible deniability."

Draco stared. "However did you end up in Gryffindor?"

"He argued with the Hat," Luna piped in. "Missed me?" she asked her boyfriend as she slid into the booth next to him.

"Very much," Draco smiled at her and pecked her lips. "But it's not like I did not want you here."

The witch smiled at him. "I know, but you needed to solve this matter between the two of you," Luna told Draco.

Just then the first dishes came and the discussion moved to other subjects.


End file.
